Though We're Strangers Till Now
by Jacqui
Summary: To prove a point, Sarah calls upon Jareth to take HER away. What will happen to Sarah when she is swept back into the Underground and finds she is now seen as mere property? Sexual content, so be warned. ( Review PLEASE! Chapter 15 is up! )
1. Turbulence

**...Though We're Strangers Till Now**  
  
by _Jacqui_

* * *

**Note** - All the original characters do NOT belong to me, although the rest of them do. Last names of those characters who didn't or don't have them are entirely fictional. This is my first attempt at Labyrinth fan fiction, so reviews would be really nice and appreciated. This story is mostly based on the movie, but there's a few elements from the book thrown in here and there. I read Labyrinth analyses, various fan fiction, and also came up with my own conclusions and ideas. So, this entire story will entail all three of those sources of information. It may be weird, it may be good, either way, as I mentioned before...feedback is always appreciated and adored. :) Oh yeah, Jim Henson, Brian Froud, and everyone who had a hand in creating this movie are geniuses.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Turbulence**

* * *

Sarah had just recently turned 22, which for her, was an awkward age. Sure, 21 was great, but now she was 22. It felt like 30 to her. She had recently been accepted to an acting school in California, and she planned on telling her father when he and her stepmother came back from his business trip next week. She wanted it to be a surprise, along with her recent visitations to a rehab center. At age 22 she was still living in a house where she and her stepmother just didn't get along. Their verbal fights came closer and closer to breaking out into physical abuse every time they occurred. Sarah tried many ways of absolution; talking to her father, a therapist, her counselors at school, she even confided in Toby once or twice. Nothing seemed to help her, and since the day she turned 21, she had used alcohol as a temporary companion. That wasn't actually the reason, it was in part, but it wasn't the complete story. Nevertheless, she tried to blame it on her stepmother, she didn't want to deal with the real reason if she had a way around it. But she was going to try and make it work this time, she had simply wanted the life of a normal girl for so long. Maybe she just had to get out of that house, there were still so many memories there, too many which attacked her instead of making her smile or laugh. She loved her father and Toby, but she wasn't sure if she could come to love her stepmother. She needed time away from them in order to get her life back together. Then maybe, just maybe, she could try and make it work with her stepmother. She was seriously looking forward to her new life in California.  
  
As Sarah was preparing dinner, she heard the phone ring. Before she could turn around to answer it, Toby had already beaten her to it. She smiled slightly, noticing that he hadn't changed out of his pajamas all day. He was such a lazy boy, and a brat, but he was the one who convinced her to go to rehab. She was grateful to him for that, she might have never done it if he hadn't told her how it was tearing him apart to see her and 'momma' fighting all the time. She realized that she did it mostly for him, not just for herself. She shook her head as she looked him over, still smiling. His hair was a darker shade of blonde now, which complimented his pale features and his large inquisitive eyes. He was slightly of tall for an 8 year old, but that apparently showed how dominate the tall gene was in the Williams family. She was just turning around to get back to making dinner when Toby called for her.  
  
"Hey sis, dad's on the phone...he wants to talk to you," Toby said, yawning.  
  
"Alright," Sarah said as she quickly crossed the room, simultaneously drying her hands. She took the phone from Toby and shooed him away, "Hello? Dad?" Sarah smiled as she watched Toby run back up to his room.  
  
"Sarah? Sweetie we have to talk, it's very important," Robert said calmly, almost too calm.  
  
"Important? Dad, what's wrong?" Suspicion was evident in Sarah's reply.  
  
"Well, I guess there's no easy way to tell you..." came her father's voice, slow and drawn out as if he was distracted by something. Of course, she could faintly hear her stepmother crying in the background.  
  
"What's wrong with her? Dad, what's going on?" Sarah was getting impatient.  
  
"Do you remember my business trip? ...Oh sweetie I'm so sorry..." his voice made him sound emotionally wounded.  
  
"Yeah, I remember. And why is she crying?" Sarah asked, the last question hinting towards sarcasm.  
  
"She's upset, honey. She has every right to be. Anyway, that trip Sarah..."  
  
"Why? What's the problem?"  
  
"Me and your stepmother aren't on a business trip. We took a weekend vacation to try and work things out between us...I'm so sorry I lied to you honey, but..." his voice was breaking. Sarah knew that tone, she was going to receive some depressing news. "We've decided this is the best decision that can be made."  
  
"What decision?" Sarah was trying to push the conversation along now, she just wanted it to be out and over with.  
  
"Divorce, Sarah. We're getting a divorce. But..." he trailed off as if he was trying to think of what to say.  
  
"D-Divorce? Daddy, oh my god...I'm so sorry..." Sarah whispered, shocked. Then, in a split second of hearing that news, another problem presented itself to her. "Wait, Toby. What about Toby?" Her voice was demanding as she held the phone with both hands clenched tightly around it.  
  
"Toby...Sarah...I thought it was only fair for his mother to take custody of him. I'm not prepared to fight her over this. We'll have visitation rights...we've already talked this over, and we've agreed on it." Now he just sounded cold, and detached as if he were a machine.  
  
"What?! No! Dad, no! What do you mean it's only fair? It's not fair! I won't ever see him again, and you know it! I knew this would happen, I...she's just going to walk out on us, isn't she?!" Sarah's voice was rising with each word, but before she could finish her father interrupted. She's going to walk out on us and take Toby with her! I knew this would happen again! Dad, tell her that--"  
  
"Sarah, please...it's already been discussed, and we've decided on how things are going to work." Robert was pleading with her to let the matter go, but instead she found a point to cut him off. "Now...please, don't make this any harder--"  
  
"Don't make what any harder? You act as if you don't even care! Toby is your son and he's my brother! Where the hell does this divorce leave us?" Sarah was almost screaming into the phone, she hadn't noticed that Toby had heard her and come to sit on the stairs and listen.  
  
"Sarah, please. We can talk about this more when I get home. But you should have Toby's things packed before I get there. Please, Sarah. Honey, I know this is a lot for you to take in right now, but I will explain it later, please, just listen to what I tell you until this is over." Her father had lost it. She was on the verge of losing it. What was she going to do now? She just stood there with the phone in her hands, not knowing what to do or say. Should she just go get his things ready? Should she still try and fight this? If you do try and fight this, you'll only end up losing because he'll take her side. You'll be hurt all over again by your own father and along with that, you'll have to watch Toby leave. Sarah immediately shook that thought from her mind, but she felt hopeless. What could she do to keep Toby from leaving? Nothing. Just let him go, Sarah. Her father's words came back to her, "...we'll have visitation rights..." There really was nothing she could do, her stepmother had finally won. "Sarah? Hello? Honey, are you still there?" Her father's voice broke her concentration and snapped her back to reality.  
  
"Yeah..." she choked, it was the only thing she could say.  
  
"Okay, um, we're going to be heading home soon, so remember to have Toby's things uh...packed and um..." She knew her father wasn't trying to be cold, but that's just how he was coming through on the phone, cold and without feeling.  
  
"What?" She asked in a monotone voice, her eyes staring straight ahead. Her mind was clouded by a myriad of thoughts and her heart felt as if it had been ripped out and shoved down her throat. She was finding it hard to breathe.  
  
"Um...she wants to take him to her mother's house tonight. Just to get him used to being away from his first home. Just until she can find a suitable place to stay...so uh...Sarah have his things packed, we'll talk about this when I get home. I'll say my good byes to Toby when I get there...we should be home by 1 or 2..." He sounded tired. Like he just wanted it to be over. Like he had lost every bit of tenacity. He seemed lost, whether it was to her, to the world, to himself, or all three; he sounded spiritless.  
  
"Okay, dad. Bye." She hung up the phone before he had a chance to respond. She just stood there for several minutes, clasping a dishtowel in her hands, her eyes glassy and unmoving. Dad had every right to feel the way he did, he was losing his wife and his son, but that didn't mean he had to be so coarse with her in breaking the news the way he did. She even believed that he should have gone to court to keep Toby, he was, after all, equally theirs. Now she had to get her own brother ready so that he could leave her. She hated that woman now more than ever. If her father couldn't make things work with his own wife, who the hell was she fooling into thinking she could? She just didn't understand. His first wife left, and now his second was leaving. Both wives taking something of extreme importance to her. She had to get away from this. She made a mental note of it and blinked herself out of her statuesque composure.  
  
"Toby?" She turned around just in time to see Toby running back up the stairs to his room. He'd heard everything. "Toby!" She raced up after him, and before he could lock her out, she jammed her foot in the door and forced it back open.  
  
"I heard it, I'm going to have to leave!" Toby yelled, tears welling up in his troubled eyes.  
  
"Oh Toby...I wish there was something...we have no choice. Just because you're leaving..." she was racking her mind to find something to say to comfort him. "It doesn't mean we don't love you." She didn't know what to tell him. She was at a very unfortunate loss for words. "Dad asked me to get your things together. Your mom is taking you to grandma's tonight..." Sarah just stared at him, lying on his bed, his face buried in his pillow as he cried. She felt so guilty. She didn't do a damn thing wrong here, but why did she feel so guilty? Just then, an idea came to her. She smiled slightly at this idea, for she knew it would work, it always had.  
  
She ran across the hall and went to her room, retrieving her play book for "The Labyrinth." Toby had always loved to listen to her read from that book. He felt a certain comfort and happiness when she spoke of the goblins and the Goblin King, although they weren't the typical good guys. She placed her hand lightly on his back, patting him gently.  
  
"Hey, Toby...if you promise to stop crying, I'll read from the little red book again." She waited for a moment, and, just as she expected, Toby's head rose from the pillow and he wiped his reddened eyes as he nodded in agreement. They had a few hours before she even had to think about packing Toby's things. She wanted to spend as much time with him as she could before he was taken away from her. After all, he loved this story, after tonight it might be a long time before he ever heard of it again.  
  
"Are you going to start where we left off?" Toby asked, sniffling lightly.  
  
"Of course, silly," Sarah replied as she sat down on his bed and watched him scoot up next to her. "Ready?"  
  
"Uh huh," Toby nodded, wiping his eyes once more.  
  
"Okay, here we go."  
  
And with that, Sarah began to read. 


	2. The Intoxicated Wish

**...Though We're Strangers Till Now**  
  
by _Jacqui_

* * *

**Note** - All the original characters do NOT belong to me, although the rest of them do. Last names of those characters who didn't or don't have them are entirely fictional. This is my first attempt at Labyrinth fan fiction, so reviews would be really nice and appreciated. This story is mostly based on the movie, but there's a few elements from the book thrown in here and there. I read Labyrinth analyses, various fan fiction, and also came up with my own conclusions and ideas. So, this entire story will entail all three of those sources of information. It may be weird, it may be good, either way, as I mentioned before...feedback is always appreciated and adored. :) Oh yeah, Jim Henson, Brian Froud, and everyone who had a hand in creating this movie are geniuses.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Intoxicated Wish**

* * *

As Toby and Robert said their good byes, Sarah couldn't help but notice that her stepmother was staring at her watch almost the entire time. What the hell was she doing? How dare she do something like that? Toby is our family too, he isn't just hers. Sarah wanted so bad to walk right over to her and rip that watch from her wrist, but she knew better. Not in front of Toby, and not at this particular moment. Her father's voice jerked Sarah out of her thoughts.  
  
"Sarah, come say goodbye to Toby, they have to get going," Robert said as he glanced in Sarah's direction. Snorting, Sarah glared at her stepmother as she began walking over to her father and Toby. When she reached them, she knelt down and turned her attention to Toby.  
  
"You'll be okay," she whispered, pulling him into a tight embrace. After a few moments she pulled away and looked directly into Toby's eyes. "I love you, Toby. Never forget that," she said, brushing some feathery hair from his face.  
  
"Toby, sweetheart, it's time to go," his mother called as she opened the front door. Toby sniffed, and turned to go. Sarah and Robert watched him walk slowly away from them. But just before he got to the front door, he turned around.  
  
"I love you daddy, I love you Sarah..." he choked solemnly. With that, he turned and sprinted out the door after his mother, who had already gone out to her car. They had left the door open, and Sarah noticed for the first time that it had been raining outside. A heavy, depressing rain. Perfect, she though, something to match the moment. Robert quickly moved across the room and shut the front door, without looking outside. Sarah just stood there, trying to take in the moment.  
  
"Toby's gone...I can't believe this..." Sarah whispered to herself, although Robert heard clearly.  
  
"Sarah, this is all for the best. We just couldn't get along anymore, and Toby will be okay," her father whispered from across the room. He went back across the room with outstretched arms so that he could comfort Sarah. She folded her arms and backed away gently.  
  
"Don't, dad...I just want to be alone right now," she whispered, hoping he would understand. As Robert let his arms fall to his sides, he failed to protest any further. This confirmed Sarah's thoughts of him before, he really had lost his tenacity. He just didn't look like he could fight anymore, at least not more than he had to. Sarah turned and slowly made her way upstairs. All her father could do was watch her go, knowing that maybe she really should just be alone for awhile. When she was out of view, Robert rustled in his pockets for his car keys. Finding them, he pulled them out and stared at them for a long moment before deciding to go for a drive. Maybe that would calm him down. He knew of a place where him and Linda would go when they were teenagers, just to forget about the world around them. That's what Robert needed, to forget things for awhile. Faintly smiling in the direction of Sarah's room, he hoped she would be alright tomorrow, then he took his leave from the house.  
  
"Sarah let her back fall against her bedroom door, still open, although her weight upon it had made the door close. She closed her eyes at the soft clicking sound of the lock made as the door completely shut. When she opened her eyes again, she saw on her vanity, a stack of letters. She had only wanted one specific letter from anyone, recently. But she thought she should at least see what she got. Sighing heavily, she walked over to her vanity and picked up the various letters. She three aside three, two of which were asking her to apply for a credit card, and the other was for a college in Virginia. It was a light brown envelope that caught her eye. This was the letter. They finally answered her. She had submitted a script for her favorite play, "The Labyrinth," to a screen writers guild in San Francisco. She wanted to turn the play into a movie. She had researched copyright laws, planned the story line, plots, and characters all in her mind--until it was perfect. The moment she found that the door was open to her for movie plans, she remembered working non-stop at trying to make it the best script ever written. At least by a 17-year old girl. Frantically she ripped open the top of the envelope, she was hoping that they had liked her script. She hoped against all hope. She pulled the neatly folded paper out of the now mangled envelope. She skimmed the top headings and brief introductions of those who had written the letter. But, it was the first paragraph that she really wanted to read.  
  
"We have read over your script for 'The Labyrinth', and we appreciate your interest in wanting to be a screen writer.' Sarah smiled at the thought of them simply reading it. No one had read her scripts before. "Although we thoroughly enjoyed reading your creation, we regret to inform you that we are not currently accepting scripts of this nature." Sarah's heart sank. "We hope you will keep us in mind for future submissions, we thank you for your interest..." She stopped reading. Sarah's chest began to hurt, and that pain carried through to every other nerve of her body. She had been rejected. All of her hard work for nothing. She had spent all those countless days and nights gathering information, doing research, and compiling notes and plots--to receive a rejection letter. She had no idea what to think. The letter had since slipped from her hands and fallen to the floor. She hadn't noticed. Whirling around in her chair, she slowly pulled her heavy body to an upright position. She wasn't sure she could stand up much longer than a few minutes. Her legs were weak and her heart was pounding not only in her chest but in her throat as well. She wearily walked to the side of her bed, feeling her legs get weaker and weaker as she grabbed onto the side of the bed.  
  
Sarah collapsed a few seconds later and buried her face in the blankets. As she did this, she let herself cry for the first time in years. It felt so good to get the tears out, but the more she kept thinking about Toby and her newly found rejection, her pain wasn't going away any faster. She cried for several minutes before she couldn't cry anymore. She moved forward a little and her knee hit something solid underneath her bed. She recognized the "clank" sound immediately, it was her bottle of vodka left over from last month's drinking spree. Her mind automatically started telling her to do things she knew she shouldn't. Toby is gone, Sarah. He doesn't have to know you had a little drink, no one has to know. It'll help you forget everything. She couldn't do it, even if she wanted to. What would a little drink hurt, Sarah? You shouldn't waste good alcohol. Sarah pulled her face from the blankets, rubbing away old tears and blinking back the new ones. Her eyes were red and dry, her face was also sticky from the tears, but she had passed the point of whether or not she cared. Her world was falling apart all around her, and there was nothing she could do to protest against it. So, again, she found the sub-conscience part of her mind correct once again. She sniffed lightly, and leaned down a little to reach under her bed and search for the only thing that would calm her nerves.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two hours later, Sarah was stumbling around her room, reciting lines from her never-to-be-famous script. Page after page, she recited with almost the same feeling she wanted if the script had ever reached a production studio. She still remembered what made her want to become an actress. It was her mother, the ever beautiful Linda Williams. When she saw her mother on screen, her heart pounded. She wanted to be the actress that her mother was. But as she remembered her mother, her mind flashed back to the night she left Sarah's life forever.  
  
_"Sarah, I can't be bothered with silly questions right now, I have to go." Linda was almost cruel in her manner toward Sarah, pulling away from her and shaking her off when Sarah would grab at her clothing.  
  
"But mommy, what did I do? Why are you leaving?" Sarah cried.  
  
"It isn't you, Sarah. Now let me pack my things so I can go," Linda replied, the coldness in her voice felt like a slap in the face to Sarah.  
  
"But daddy said you were so happy," Sarah said, trying to convince her mother to stay.  
  
"Well daddy wasn't completely honest with you honey, you're pulling my dress..."  
  
"What do you mean? You're not happy, mommy? I can make you happy again, I promise!" Sarah cried more, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Sarah, let go....I don't have much time to get ready..."  
  
"Where are you going? I'll go with you, you can teach me how to be a movie star," Sarah pleaded, not wanting her mother to go.  
  
"I've taught you enough, Sarah. Now I have to do this, I can't risk my career on a marriage that isn't....Sarah please let go of my dress, you're stretching the material!"  
  
"Mommy! No...don't leave...I can change, I can!"  
  
"Oh god, I can get this stuff later, I'll take what I have now. Sarah, be a good girl for daddy, and do as he says. He's going to take care of you now, mommy's going to make a life for herself....the one she never had." Linda blew a kiss to her daughter, almost like she did in the movies, with so much feeling and emotion behind it, but Sarah knew it was only an act. As she watched her mother go, she knew she would never see her again. Linda stepped out of the apartment and closed the door behind her, and Sarah broke down into tears._  
  
She just didn't understand. But how could she? She was so young then. How was she to know that her mother gave her and her husband up for life in the limelight? She had been noticing for the last couple of weeks that her mother had been alienating her. She would only spend time with Sarah when Jeremy had a photo shoot or an autograph signing and Linda was left with nothing else to occupy her time. It wasn't just Sarah that was being pushed away, it was Robert as well. They were both feeling the heat of Linda's success. Sarah's father was very supportive and he was always there for the both of them, but the only one who felt that they wasn't getting enough was Linda. Her lifelong dream was to be a star, and nothing was going to get in the way of that. Since her first appearance on the movie screen, she had acted her way through life, and Sarah knew that now. But she knew that was the way that things had to be done if you were to make it in show business. She understood her mother's intentions and dreams, she just didn't approve of the way she handled them.  
  
Regardless, since the day her mother left, she vowed to become the actress her mother never could be. Just to show her that she didn't have to leave behind her family to get what she wanted. Her script for "The Labyrinth" was a key factor in making that happen. Coincidentally, her mother and Jeremy had a short fling, which didn't last for too long when she eventually left him for someone more famous and renowned. Linda was out for herself, she may have loved her family, but she didn't love them enough to stick around and try to work things out.  
  
Sarah shook her mind free of the awful flashback. She had reached page 25, one of the most important lines in the play. Where the child is wished away to the goblins. She held the script tightly and blinked a few times to get a good focus on the script in general, as her vision was becoming blurry. She couldn't concentrate on things for an extended length of time without them going distorted. She saw the word 'Goblin King' somewhere in the lines after the baby had been taken, and she remembered her encounter with the Goblin King. He was attractive, yet he had a certain aura about him that was frightening. Sarah almost couldn't say the last line to defeat him before...Where was the Goblin King now? What had happened to him? Sarah thought as she walked over to her vanity and dropped heavily into the seat which sat before it. She turned to look at her reflection in the mirror, then began speaking to herself as if she were holding a real conversation.  
  
"I'll tell you one hic one thing," Sarah said to her reflection in the mirror as it stared back at her, "I'm too old to worry about a Goblin King anymore. None of that happened. None of it." She tried to refocus on her next line as she took another drink. She read it over and over again with her eyes, "I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now." She kept thinking of different ways to say it, when finally she had the perfect voice and demeanor with which the line should be said. Although, reading that line made her go back to the time when she herself had said it 8 years ago. But she had wished her brother away, and to goblins. Could it be possible to change the lines? Sarah thought. If I called on the Goblin King instead of the goblins, and wished myself away instead of....No. It couldn't be possible, that was just a play I created in my mind. Sarah tried to reason with herself, trying to convince herself that she had simply imagined everything she encountered on the day she wished Toby away. She knew it was all an imaginative trip, wasn't it? What if I....called on the Goblin King to come for me, would that prove that I'm finally dillusional? That my dreams were all make believe? Sarah wanted so much to believe in dreams and fantasies, but she also wanted to be free of them. To be normal. But she knew, that if she said that line again and nothing happened, she could go on with her life and have no further doubts or 'ifs' floating around in her mind. She decided that she had to see what would happen.  
  
"I'll just hic try this line out an' prove to myself that I'm not crazy, because nothing is gonna happen..." Sarah reassured herself. Conjuring up her actress skills, she took a deep breath and read the line out loud. She added gestures and hand movements to make it seem more authentic.  
  
"I wish..." she inhaled deeply, then exhaled and continued, "I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away." Sarah looked around her room, searching for any changes, when she found none, she finished her line. "Right now." Within seconds of her last words, a slight wind blew around her room. It wasn't long before the doors to her balcony swung open, bringing in a powerful gust of wind that blew the script she still held completely out her hand. Sarah raised her arms to protect herself from anything that might hit her, but as the wind died down, she lowered her arms. She didn't notice right away, until a familiar voice spoke her name. That's when she looked up, and saw him. The Goblin King.  
  
"Well, well, well...Sarah Williams. We meet again." Jareth said, a light smirk crossing his lips as he folded his arms in front of him.  
  
"I..didn't--" Sarah couldn't find the words to speak. She was at a loss for words.  
  
"You didn't mean it? Of course you didn't. What's your excuse this time?" Jareth questioned.  
  
"It's--" She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She wanted desperately to say something that would make it go away, prove to her she was only dreaming.  
  
"Oh, yes. Because you didn't mean it, and since I intend to fulfill my duties as Goblin King along with fulfilling your wish, it's unfair, right?" he interrupted, his smirk growing wider.  
  
"I don't know...what..." Sarah's head was whirling, by this point. She was ready to collapse, and her knees were beginning to buckle. She knew it would be any moment now before she completely gave way and passed out. Her heart was pounding and her vision blurry.  
  
"Such a pity," Jareth said, shaking his head.  
  
"You're the...." Sarah whispered her last words as her legs gave way beneath her. Jareth had premeditated her actions and he knew what would happen. Darting across the room, he caught her as she fell. She landed hard into his arms, with almost enough force to knock him down as well. He saw the empty vodka bottle on the floor close to where she had been standing.  
  
"So...that was it," he whispered as he looked from the bottle back to Sarah. He watched her for a few moments, making sure she was completely unconscious. Then, slipping one arm behind her shoulders, and the other under her legs, he slowly lifted her up. But just before he transported them back to his castle, he closed his eyes. Jareth focused intently on one thought for several minutes. Appearing on her bed was a note, addressed to her father. He took one last glance at Sarah, then turned and walked out onto the balcony. Sighing heavily, he then disappeared from sight. 


	3. Return To The Underground

**...Though We're Strangers Till Now**  
  
by _Jacqui_

__

* * *

**Note** - All the original characters do NOT belong to me, although the rest of them do. Last names of those characters who didn't or don't have them are entirely fictional. This is my first attempt at Labyrinth fan fiction, so reviews would be really nice and appreciated. This story is mostly based on the movie, but there's a few elements from the book thrown in here and there. I read Labyrinth analyses, various fan fiction, and also came up with my own conclusions and ideas. So, this entire story will entail all three of those sources of information. It may be weird, it may be good, either way, as I mentioned before...feedback is always appreciated and adored. :) Oh yeah, Jim Henson, Brian Froud, and everyone who had a hand in creating this movie are geniuses.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Return To The Underground**

* * *

Sarah awoke to find herself in a place she didn't recognize. She also awoke with a terrible hangover. She wondered what had happened the night before, what had she done? She sat up slowly, her hands immediately grasping the sides of her head as the pounding in her head deepened for a moment. She inhaled deeply, then let it out with a deep sigh. She opened her eyes completely now, surveying her surroundings. The room she was in was made of complete stone. The bed she was lying in was one of the softest beds she had ever slept in, although she didn't like the fact that it wasn't her own. She lightly pulled herself toward the edge of the bed and tried to stand up. But, to her complete shock, she was unable to stand upright for more than a second. As she sat back down on the bed, she looked around the rest of the room. There was a small bowl and pitcher atop a table in the right corner of the room, which she assumed to be a basin for washing hands and the like. A small dresser with an equally small chair was directly across from the bed. The wood was beautiful, almost like rosewood, Sarah thought. On the wall just above the dresser, there hung a finely crafted silver framed mirror. It was an oval shape, with what looked like tiny curling patterns encircling the outer frame. The bed was simply exquisite to sleep on, she was surprised she still had a hangover. The coverings were pure white, with what looked like embroidered patterns sewn in here and there. The outer layers of the sheets were trimmed with silver lining, she guessed that it was to match the mirror. Just before she was going to make another attempt at standing up, she heard a sharp knock at her door.  
  
"Miss? Have you awaken yet?" came a scratchy voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"E-Excuse me?" Sarah asked, completely confused. But as soon as the woman on the other side had heard Sarah's voice, the door flew open.  
  
"Excellent. His Majesty is waiting for you. He thought you would be up sooner, but when you had slept past breakfast, he was generous enough to give you more time to re cooperate." Sarah jumped as a small goblin woman rushed into her room, muttering and rambling on and on, too fast for Sarah to keep up. The woman's hair was a graceful white, although she looked a little young for her hair to be white already. She didn't look like the goblins of her storybooks, or any of the goblins she had encountered in the Labyrinth. This goblin looked more finely tuned, as if she were in the process of becoming a fairy.  
  
"Wait...what? Who wants to see me?" Sarah asked, still completely confused. "And who are you?"  
  
"My goodness, where are my manners? My name is Helori, my dear. And it is His Majesty who wishes your audience, so hurry and get dressed. You must make yourself presentable. You don't want to look like you just wandered out of the Bog of Eternal Stench now do you?"  
  
"The what?" Sarah's eyes widened, recognizing the name. Where am I? she thought. She just stared blankly at the woman rushing around picking various things up from different places, and then putting them down and picking them up again.  
  
"Miss, please, I do not wish to upset the King with your tardiness. Get up and get yourself dressed!" Helori said, becoming more impatient. But, she stopped what she was doing long enough to get a few things straight in her mind.  
  
"His Majesty. Okay. His Majesty, does this person have a name or does everyone just call him 'His Majesty?'" Sarah asked, slowly pulling herself from the bed.  
  
"Oh, he only allows those with privileges to call him by his true name, miss. Now hurry and get dressed." This Helori woman was starting to make Sarah angry with her incessant nagging, but Sarah was concentrating more on steadying herself so that she wouldn't fall and break every bone in her body. She felt so fragile, which had to be the hangover.  
  
"Okay, answer one more question and I will get dressed," Sarah said, trying to match the woman's impatient tone.  
  
"Yes yes, what would your question be?" Helori replied, shooing Sarah over toward the vanity.  
  
"Where am I?" Sarah asked, exasperated from trying to find an answer to that question herself.  
  
"Why, you're in the Underground, miss. Surely you knew that?" A puzzled look crossed the Helori's face.  
  
"Then the place we are in right now would be..."  
  
"His Majesty's castle of course!" Helori exclaimed with joy, as if the castle were her own. With that, Helori picked up a brush from the vanity tabletop and began combing through Sarah's slightly mangled hair. As she brushed and applied beauty products and styled, Sarah listened as Helori informed her how she was to act, what she was allowed to say, and what she wasn't allowed to say. Sarah just thought of this as a dream of some sort, she wasn't really sure if she was unconscious or not, but she sure as hell couldn't have come into the Underground for the second time. It was almost impossible. Helori had searched throughout the castle for the most presentable dress, and before long, Sarah looked like rather decent and presentable. Or at least she did to Helori. Sarah just thought she looked like a medieval barmaid. The dress was a dark green with a v-shaped neckline. The corset she wore underneath was tight, but it made the bodice of the dress look a little smoother. The skirt flared out at about mid- calf, and the outer trim had gold embroidery all around the bottom. Her sleeves were almost too tight, and they came to points just over the tops of her hands. Sarah's hair also had much more volume to it than normal. She sighed, almost liking her dream if she hadn't been nagged so much by a silly goblin who couldn't stop jabbering. She wished she could get it that fluffy when she was awake.  
  
"Okay. Do am I presentable enough?" Sarah asked Helori, who was just standing silently next to the open door--giving a not-so-subtle hint.  
  
"Very presentable, miss. His Majesty will approve." Smiling, Sarah shook her head at that last comment, thinking this whole idea was crazy. But, she thought again, it was fun at the same time. Sarah walked out of the small room she had awoken in only a few moments prior, and Helori shut the door behind her as she followed Sarah. The place was like a maze--or more appropriately, a Labyrinth. It would have been hopeless for her to find her way through without Helori's help. But before Sarah realized it, she was standing in front of a gigantic wooden door.  
  
"Who's room is this?" Sarah asked innocently.  
  
"Oh, this isn't anyone's room, dear. This is His Majesty's private study," most of us around here call it his, "'Thinking Room.'" Helori explained gleefully. "But as I am sad to say, me and you must part ways here, he does not allow servants into this room. So, miss, simply knock and everything else should follow accordingly." At those final words, Helori curtsied, and took her leave. Sarah was left standing in front of two massive doors, with her only instructions which were to knock. So, she did so, lightly at first, then harder the second time.  
  
"You may enter." Came a deep, but slightly familiar, accented voice from behind the thickly wooded doors. Sarah pushed one of the doors open with both hands, stepping past it slowly. As she fully entered the room, she looked around in amazement. The entire room was full of books of all kinds, it seemed like a library. There were no chairs to sit in, or tables, so she perished the idea of the room being a library quickly. She began to see it more as an office of some sort, or maybe a conference room. The voice spoke again, breaking her concentration and focusing it on the voice's direction.  
  
"Sarah," he said coolly, as if her name was that of any other name he has spoken before hers.  
  
It was him. This had to be a dream, she felt like turning to run. But he had read her mind, and before she even moved, with a motion of his hand the doors slammed shut behind her.  
  
"What's..." Sarah began to protest. There was no way this could be real, she had already defeated this man, why was he still here?  
  
"I've told you this once before, do not defy me. Do not make me say it a second time." The Goblin King took a few steps toward her, until he was in front of her. "Do you know why you're here?" he asked, folding his arms and leaning against the desk behind him.  
  
"No. I-I assumed this to be a dream, so I didn't bother wondering about that," she replied, stiffening up slightly to try and counteract his authoritative air.  
  
"I guarantee you, Sarah...this is no dream. The first time may have been closer to a dream, you just had a way out then. The reason you are here is simple. You are here because you wished it so." He said calmly, as if the words had been said hundreds of times before.  
  
"I don't understand, I don't remember wishing anyth--" she tried to be suave with her comeback, but he cut her off.  
  
"Well you did," he said, holding up an empty vodka bottle. "Do you remember, now?"  
  
"But," Sarah's eyes widened as she began to remember. "I-I was drunk, I wasn't in my right mind, I....I had no idea what I was saying, I didn't mean it..." Sarah was becoming angered, she didn't mean it. Did she?  
  
"If you did not mean any of it, Sarah, I would not have come. And you would not be here. But in any case, you are here. Now I have to decide what to do with you," he looked her up and down, his tone was icy.  
  
"You can't control me. I'm a human being, I have rights..." Sarah retorted, brushing a few strands of loose hair from her eyes.  
  
"Oh really? Have you looked around you yet?" Jareth gestured around him, as if making his point. "If it has not occurred to you already, you are not in your world anymore, Sarah. You are in mine. I make the rules, now. You have wished yourself to be taken, and I only did as you asked."  
  
"So, what is this, then? Are you going to make me solve the Labyrinth again just so I can return home?" Sarah spat. Her eyes flaring angrily. She didn't want to be there.  
  
"As appealing as that sounds, I do not think I want to go through that charade again." Jareth's voice remained glacial, and distant. He couldn't understand why she had wished herself to be taken. The more he looked at her, the more it became clearer what his position was. She had called upon him to take her away. In clearer terms, she was his. His mind quarreled with ideas of what to make of the situation, and he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Partly because he wasn't sure what she would do, and because he noticed just how much older she acted. She still had that innocent beauty from years ago, but something about her was different. Her eyes were full of pain and anger, whether these emotions were meant for him, he had no idea. But he had to do something with her, he knew he couldn't send her back to her own world. It was in his own jurisdiction to carry out the laws with which she had fallen under.  
  
"What are you--" Sarah began, but Jareth's hand flew up to stop her immediately.  
  
"Sarah, I have come to a decision on what to do with you." He pushed himself away from the desk he had been leaning on, walking toward her. When he stopped they were only inches from one another. "You've wished for me to take you. I have done so. Now you are mine. So--"  
  
"I belong to no one!" Sarah shouted, turning on her heels in attempt to leave the room. Forcefully if she had to. She wanted out of there, this was ridiculous.  
  
"Sarah," Jareth whispered between clenched teeth as he grabbed her by the arm, rendering her immobile. "That would be a very stupid mistake,' he said as he whirled her back around to face him.  
  
"Let go of me," Sarah demanded, trying to pull her arm from his grip. Her eyes began to show signs of tears, and his grip loosened, but he didn't let go completely.  
  
"This is something you have wished for yourself, Sarah. Do not make it any harder than necessary. You belong to me, now. That is the way of the Underground." Jareth's tone was still apathetic. Sarah yanked her arm free of his grip, having noticed his hold on her had loosened considerably.  
  
"What then? What happens now? Do I simply remain in your castle as your personal servant for the rest of my life? Are you going to turn me into a goblin? What..?" Sarah's voice was breaking, she still had refused to look directly into his eyes, although he tried to make her do so.  
  
"A goblin? No. My servant? Well...that idea seems perfect." A sly smile crossed Jareth's lips as he turned from her, walking gracefully back to his desk. Sarah's eyes closed slowly, then she reopened them.  
  
"What kind of servant exactly?" Sarah inhaled deeply, expecting the worst.  
  
"My personal servant," Jareth replied, his smile growing wider.  
  
"Your what?!" Sarah exclaimed.  
  
"Disappointed, are you?" Jareth questioned, already knowing the answer.  
  
"This is insane, I...I didn't ask for any of this!" she shrieked.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you did not ask to be taken, either?" Jareth's petulance was showing through, at this point. He was getting tired of this game.  
  
"I don't even want to be here!" Sarah shot back, her fists clenching at her sides.  
  
"Well, Sarah, you are. That is something you are going to have to deal with."  
  
"I can say it again...the line that defeated you before, then this will all be over!" Sarah realized that he was getting aggravated.  
  
"That would no longer do you any good. The circumstances are different now. You have given me power over you, Sarah. There is no way that power can be broken. That is unless you plan on assassinating me..." Jareth snorted sarcastically. As he sat down in the chair behind his desk, his eyes shot back to her. They remained staring at one another for what felt like hours to Sarah. Finally, she felt that she had had enough.  
  
"Well? Why don't you just get this over with and put the chains on my wrists?" Sarah choked, barely able to picture herself as someone's servant.  
  
"Chains?" Jareth raised a brow in skepticism, "No, no chains, Sarah. You won't be that kind of servant." He pondered how to describe it to her, the kind of servant she would be for him. Then an idea flashed in front of him and he knew exactly what to say. "You will be my personal servant, which means you will accompany me on trips or whenever I feel the desire for company, this goes for formal occasions as well."  
  
He saw Sarah's protective wall begin to crumble with his words, and he continued to list the terms. "You will not be doing any manual labor of any kind, thankfully I have enough goblin men and women who are more than willing to do that for me without giving me back talk."  
  
"What else?" Sarah asked, knowing there had to be a lot more to it than that.  
  
"What else would you like there to be, Sarah? Is there something you had in mind?" Jareth chuckled as he watched her for a reply. Sarah turned away from him, facing the double doors that were still closed tight.  
  
"Let me out of here," Sarah said steadily.  
  
"Talk like that is not going to get you anywhere in my kingdom, Sarah." Jareth put emphasis on 'my' so that she would get a better idea of what she had done wrong.  
  
"Alright. Should I call you 'Your Majesty', like everyone else here?" Sarah asked, still not facing him.  
  
"That will do for now," Jareth responded languidly.  
  
"Your Majesty," Sarah felt as if she were going to choke on the entire sentence she was going to say. "May I be excused, now?" Sarah finished, tasting the bitterness that was left in her mouth.  
  
"Yes, but before you go, Sarah..." Jareth began, "I wish your company tonight at dinner. Some of my colleagues will attend and I am afraid I will not be much entertainment on this particular night. You will make up for that." Jareth waved his hand a few times, dismissing her.  
  
Sarah flung open the doors, rampaging back to the room she had woken up in earlier. Jareth chuckled once more at her viciousness and anger. But his expression quickly changed when he thought of the night to come. Would Sarah disgrace him in front of his comrades or would she be cordial and effeminate? He still had no answer his question about why she called him in the first place. He would find out before dinner, he wanted to know just how much power Sarah had given him, and how much authority he had over that power. 


	4. An Unpleasant Situation

**...Though We're Strangers Till Now**  
  
by _Jacqui_

* * *

**Note** - All the original characters do NOT belong to me, although the rest of them do. Last names of those characters who didn't or don't have them are entirely fictional. This is my first attempt at Labyrinth fanfiction, so reviews would be really nice and appreciated. This story is mostly based on the movie, but there's a few elements from the book thrown in here and there. I read Labyrinth analyses, various fanfiction, and also came up with my own conclusions and ideas. So, this entire story will entail all three of those sources of information. It may be weird, it may be good, either way, as I mentioned before...feedback is always appreciated and adored. :) Oh yeah, Jim Henson, Brian Froud, and everyone who had a hand in creating this movie are geniuses.

* * *

**Chapter 4: An Unpleasant Situation**

**

* * *

**  
Sarah sat in the chair in front of the vanity in her room. Helori had told Sarah that she would make her look 'simply beautiful' over and over, almost to the point where Sarah was interested in how the little goblin woman could do it. Since she had been awhile in finding the room again, she had lost out on any time to think about how to get out of the hellhole she had apparently 'wished' herself into. She didn't want to be there. Her only companion was Helori, although, sometimes she wished Helori would just stop talking so much. She was a sweet girl, but she just spoke too much.  
  
"Will you get out of that tub, miss! You still have to put on your dress and fix your hair and...oh dear..." Helori squeaked. She was darting all over the room gathering up accessories and products from places Sarah had yet to explore. She pulled herself out of the deep tub, wrapping a very thick cloth around herself, and stepped out of the water.  
  
"How do you empty it?" Sarah asked, staring down at the water.  
  
"The cleaning women empty it every night, as you sleep. They are very quiet creatures, I wonder how they do it? Now get over here and let me fix you up before His Majesty shows up to escort you..." Helori pleaded as she was simultaneously thrusting a dress at Sarah as if telling her to put it on. Once she had slipped into it, she found the middle to be a little too perfect in fitting her form. The dress was a dark blue with a lighter blue lace surrounding the bottom hem, and the bottom flared out just enough to give her room to walk. The bodice was a solid blue with light blue accents when the light hit it, but the neckline was sort of tight against her chest. Although, there was nothing she could do about it, anyway. The sleeves went clear down to her wrists, but they were loose and comfortable. She had to wear a corset, yet again, to keep what Helori called "excess" from showing. Sarah was quite offended with that remark, since she had no excess in the first place. But she let Helori get away with it since she still had a mild headache and she wasn't prepared to deal with an argument.  
  
"He's going to do what, now? Escort me?" Sarah asked as she sat down at the vanity.  
  
"It's considered very gentlemanly to escort a lady to dinner...or anywhere for that matter," Helori replied, placing two glittering hair clip-like accessories in her hair on both sides. "I think the front strands should be held back out of your way, miss," Helori marvelled at her work. Although it was as simple for Sarah as taking two berets and snapping them into place so that her hair stayed out of the way. She let Helori have her glorifying moment.  
  
"I can do my own makeup, thank you," Sarah smiled toward Helori, but the girl simply hurried her along not very much caring about who did the makeup. Sarah had a wicked notion to actually make herself look stunningly beautiful. She would be too beautiful to ignore during dinner, which would make 'His Majesty's' friends more interested in her than in whatever Jareth had to say. She would steal the evening from him! Sarah pulled together all the accessories she could, although it was mostly in different form, she could manage. She applied a black mascara and a lighter shade of black eye shadow, with Helori's help in identifying the makeup. Sarah quickly stood up and slipped on a pair of slippers had a satiny feel to them. They appeared to be almost like pumps from her own world, but the heels were different and the shoe was not made of the same materials. She presented herself to Helori with a look of satisfaction on her face. Helori made a sound of approval as they both heard a knock on the door.  
  
"His Majesty is here, ohhhh!" Helori ran to the door. "Are you ready miss?" she called back to Sarah.  
  
"I was born ready," she replied, walking up to the door and pulling it open. This completely caught Helori off guard. She shrieked as she saw Jareth standing on the other side. With as much effort as possible she made a slight bow and scuffled past him, making her way down the long halls. Then they were alone. Sarah knew that this was it, her arms dropped to her sides as she stepped forward, purposely giving Jareth a much better look at her.  
  
"Sarah, you look lovely," Jareth said, his voice matching his shocked expression. Sarah then began looking over his attire. He wore a white shirt that was very baggy against his small form, the sleeves were equally baggy with frilly ends. His pants were solid black, with the shirt tucked in at the waist. What really made the outfit complete was the black sequined jacket that adorned his shoulders. The frilly part of his sleeves stuck out from under the coat sleeves, which made him look almost like a medieval lord. His boots were recently polished to a shiny black as well. His hands were gloved as well, she didn't care to wonder why, but she noticed that he never took them off when in her presence. "Shall we go?" came Jareth's voice, breaking her concentration.  
  
"Of course," replied Sarah in the most dignified manner she could. As he put forth his arm for her to take it, she hesitated.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Jareth asked.  
  
"No, nothing at all," she answered, finally linking her arm with his. She figured that once this night was over, Jareth wouldn't be too interesting anymore. She smirked faintly as Jareth guided her toward the dining room. They rounded a few corners and there they were. But Sarah noticed something, they were the only ones there.  
  
"Oh, I apologize. I forgot to tell you that our other guests had to postpone our meeting." Jareth said the moment he noticed the look of surprise on Sarah's face. He had to suppress a grin, because now she had to dine with him--whether or not she wanted to.  
  
"What is this Ja--Your Majesty?" She clenched her teeth, as she corrected herself. She could have sworn she heard him laughing lightly under his breath as he responded quickly.  
  
"You may call me Jareth when we are alone. But when in the presence of others, Your Majesty will suffice." He guided her to the dining table, pulling her seat out for her. He did this on purpose, I can see it with every expression he gives me. He's just reveling in the fact that I've fallen for it, too. Sarah thought to herself. She looked around the room and the only thing she saw were several tapestries hanging from the walls, they looked like family heirlooms. They were woven with intricate, brightly embroidered patterns in a language she couldn't understand, but they seemed to be a form of family tree. The room was lit by only four sets of candelabras on the table, making it fairly dark, but it gave enough light for conversation. Conversation! Sarah snorted lightly, sitting down and placing her hands in her lap. So that's what he wants to do. Jareth seated himself as well, and his attention went directly to Sarah.  
  
"There is a question that I need an answer for, Sarah..." he began, "why did you wish to be taken?"  
  
"I didn't mean it, I've told you that already, Jareth," she replied. Her attention focused on her hands as they played with the sleeves of her dress.  
  
"Look at me, Sarah," he demanded, although in a surprisingly soft tone of voice. That being said, she lifted her eyes slowly to meet his.  
  
"I would not have come if you meant nothing you said. Now stop lying to me. Tell me why you wished yourself away..." his eyes were burning into hers, she knew she couldn't hide from him forever.  
  
"I don't really want to talk ab--" before she continued, Jareth's voice became harsher as he cut her off.  
  
"You really have no choice in the matter, Sarah. I want to know the answer. Prattling on and on and lying isn't going to get you out of that chair any faster. Do as you are told." She felt like her father was scolding her all over again, or better yet, he reminded her of her stepmother.  
  
"I don't know where to start. I really don't." She wasn't sure of herself, she might be thrown back into a world of pain and heartbreak all over again if she talked about it.  
  
"Just start at the beginning," Jareth said almost immediately, trying to push everything along.  
  
"Why do you care? I mean why the sudden interest in my life?" Sarah had wanted an answer of her own.  
  
"I just want to know why you called for me, Sarah. Nothing else interests me but the answer to that question. This is the last time I will ask you to provide that answer to me..." he shot back, as his eyes grew colder and colder.  
  
"Alright," she whispered, her eyes falling back down to her hands. "My parents are getting a divorce, and worse of all..." she sighed deeply before finishing, "my father gave custody of Toby to his mother." Her hands clenched at the fabric of her dress as she closed her eyes, putting up a barrier against the tears that were forming just behind them.  
  
"This still does not answer my question, but continue," Jareth said, motioning for her to go on.  
  
"What added to everything that is going wrong, was that my script was rejected...I worked so hard on it...and I felt like escaping it all." She raised a hand to brush away a tear that had seeped through her eyelashes. "I had a bottle of alcohol under my bed, I knew I shouldn't have done it, but my mind told me that I deserved an escape...a way out of my pain. Even if it was only temporarily."  
  
"So you summoned me when you found that the alcohol was not doing its job?" Jareth asked.  
  
"No, the alcohol was working wonders, I was too far gone to even remember calling you. But if you really want to know why I called you, Jareth, here's your answer..." Her heart began to pound as she conjured up the perfect way to tell him, so that he wouldn't think it was a lie. "I wanted to see just how important your job was to you, that you would come and take a grown adult who had wished themselves away. Don't you know who your callers are? And if you did, that proves my point further." Sarah shrugged and let her tears drain freely from her eyes now, without brushing them away.  
  
"Well. I never limit myself, Sarah...adults are not as full of magical dreams and child-like passions as an infant or a small child would be. But, that does not make them immune to the Underground rule of being taken once the wish has been made." Jareth's hands were clasped together as he rested his elbows on the table, all the while he was concentrating on Sarah. "I do not know who my callers are until I have come to them. Although, when you made your wish, I did feel an air of familiarity before I answered. But, I had no idea it would be you that wanted to be taken."  
  
"Well, are you happy now? I've answered your question. Now answer mine." She replied in a partly demanding voice.  
  
"What question was that?" As Jareth adjusted his position in the chair, he waited.  
  
"Why do you care?" She said, looking back up at him. Tears stained her face, her eyes were glassy, but she was determined to get her answer.  
  
"I was partly curious about the empty bottle I had found on the floor close to where you had collapsed. The other part was...well, concern in general. Probably not the kind a human has, but concern nonetheless. I knew something was troubling you the moment I came to you, Sarah." Jareth's expression softened for a moment, then went back to its solid composure.  
  
"Who would have thought?" Sarah began, "The Goblin King has real human qualities..." She let her eyes fall away from his, but she didn't look all the way down. Jareth's pride was hurt, but he concealed it well as he retaliated.  
  
"Who would have thought that you could have a womanly appearance?" he smiled sarcastically.  
  
"You're impossible!" Sarah whispered under her breath as she attempted to stand up. She made it to a complete stand, but Jareth counter-acted her movements and stood up as well to block her path.  
  
"I am not finished with you, my dear." He said, as his features hardened. Sarah gasped and took a step back. Jareth copied her movement, and took a step forward. As Sarah continued to step back, she was looking over both shoulders to make sure she wouldn't run into something and trip. She just wanted to get away from Jareth, he was making her nervous, and angry. The distance between them never lessened as Jareth kept filling in her previous steps with his own. Finally, Sarah's back hit the cold stone wall behind her. An inevitable ending to their step-dancing game that she could have avoided. They were only a couple feet from each other, but to Sarah's surprise, he took one more step forward. He was close enough to her now that she could feel his body heat. She responded with a comeback for his last statement.  
  
"But I'm finished with you," she whispered, her hands searching the walls behind her as if she were looking for a way out.  
  
"What you say or want does not count, Sarah. It is what I say and want that matters, and I told you I was not finished with you, yet." Sarah tried to move away from the wall at an angle but Jareth's hands slammed against the wall and blocked her on both sides.  
  
"So what are you going to do now? You have me trapped," Sarah's eyes looked everywhere but at him. She was starting to tremble. Once Jareth saw this, he knew he had proven his authority to her, his job here was done. With that realization, he dropped both arms down to his sides. But, leaning in toward Sarah, he said his last words to her for the night.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all, Sarah. You are free to go," he whispered.  
  
"Bastard!" Sarah cried. She pushed past him and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. 


	5. Starting Over Again

**...Though We're Strangers Till Now  
**  
by _Jacqui_

* * *

**Note** - All the original characters do NOT belong to me, although the rest of them do. Last names of those characters who didn't or don't have them are entirely fictional. This is my first attempt at Labyrinth fanfiction, so reviews would be really nice and appreciated. This story is mostly based on the movie, but there's a few elements from the book thrown in here and there. I read Labyrinth analyses, various fanfiction, and also came up with my own conclusions and ideas. So, this entire story will entail all three of those sources of information. It may be weird, it may be good, either way, as I mentioned before...feedback is always appreciated and adored. :) Oh yeah, Jim Henson, Brian Froud, and everyone who had a hand in creating this movie are geniuses.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Starting Over Again**

* * *

Sarah couldn't believe this. She was trapped here, victimized by Jareth's continuous sarcasm and torment. The worst part about it all was that she began to realize that this wasn't just a dream, it was as real as the last time she was here. Only now, she was Jareth's servant, she saw no difference in that word and slave. Either way, she hated the fact that she 'belonged' to anyone. She also hated that he had scared her, she had promised herself that she wouldn't let that happen; she was too old to be acting like a frightened little girl. She sat on her bed, tears staining her face as they poured from her eyes. She hated him. She ranked him right up there with her stepmother. She felt completely betrayed as far as life went, and at that thought, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Minutes passed as she cried, and then she heard a casual knock on her door.  
  
"Miss? Are you still awake?" came Helori's voice from behind the door.  
  
"Yes, I'm just going to bed now," Sarah called back.  
  
"I was sent just to inform you that His Majesty would like you to meet him in his office tomorrow when you awake." Helori had her ear pressed against the door, barely being able to hear Sarah through her sobbing.  
  
"Alright, good night," Sarah replied, scooting up to the top of her bed to get beneath the covers.  
  
"Good night miss," Helori sighed, making a retreat to her own chambers.  
  
"I'll show him up tomorrow," Sarah said to herself. "I'll make him see that he doesn't frighten me anymore, he went too far tonight." She reached up slowly, dowsing the candles by her bedside to kill any remaining light in the room. Then, she settled down and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

* * *

Early the next morning, Sarah awoke to Helori's shrilling voice.  
  
"Miss! Miss, wake up! His Majesty is expecting you!" Helori shrieked, rustling Sarah from her bed.  
  
"Okay, okay. Let me put some clothes on," Sarah said sleepily.  
  
"No time to dawdle, miss, he's waiting! It isn't wise to keep the Goblin King waiting!"  
  
"Where are my clothes?" Sarah asked, looking around her room for the clothing she was wearing when she arrived.  
  
"Oh, I didn't think you would need them anymore. So I had His Majesty's personal seamstress make you some!" Helori replied cheerfully, believing she had done a good deed.  
  
"You what!?" Sarah exclaimed. "Those were my only clothes, I can't wear these tight dresses and corsets all the time!"  
  
"It's the proper attire to wear when in the presence of His Maces--"  
  
"I don't care! I want my clothes back, please!" Sarah was becoming frantic. She heard Helori inhale deeply, then release it with a quick sigh.  
  
"Of course miss, you shall have them back this evening. But until then, you must wear what I've brought you. The corset isn't necessary for this one..." Helori was clearly disappointed, but Sarah ignored that.  
  
"Thank you, now please let me change and I will be out as soon as I can," Sarah said in an exasperated voice. Helori curtsied quickly, and stepped out of the room. Sarah had little time to realize that she had fallen asleep in the same dress she had worn the night before. How she slept was a complete mystery! She hurried and took off her current dress and slinked herself into the one that Helori had left for her. It wasn't much of a formal outfit. The fabric was an off white color, and it didn't long sleeves but shorter ones that ended at the shoulders. The bottom was loose around her legs, but it didn't widen as it went further down, ending at her ankles. The bodice was perfectly loose, just a little under a form-fitting size. The neckline was high, concealing what her other ones didn't. Sarah wasn't trying to impress Jareth at all with her physical appearance. She quickly put on some slippers that matched the dress, although they had no heels. They felt like the ones she would wear around her house, with smaller rounded ends. When she pulled the door open, she saw Helori standing right outside, waiting with extreme impatience. Sarah thought Helori was going to explode at any minute, or pass out from fright.  
  
"Let us go miss, he's waited long enough!" Helori barked as she grabbed Sarah's arm and whisked her down the path to Jareth's study. The girl didn't slow down until they were standing outside the same room Sarah had been brought to the day before. A voice broke from behind the doors.  
  
"Come in Sarah," said Jareth, his tone sounded as if he were in a better mood than she thought he would be. Helori squeaked when she heard his voice, and she bid Sarah good luck before darting away.  
  
"Well he doesn't scare me," Sarah said quietly as she raked her hand through her hair a few times to clear away the tangles. Then, taking a deep breath, she pushed the doors open and stepped inside.  
  
"Finally awake I see," Jareth said coolly. Not looking up from the document he was reading.  
  
"Yes, I--" before Sarah could speak, his hand shot up and stopped her.  
  
"It is not important. I've asked you here for one reason only. I wanted to get a few things clear between us." His voice was steady, as he set his document down on the top of his desk. Sarah twitched as his eyes then concentrated on her.  
  
"You've made everything perfectly clear already, Jareth. I'm to be your personal servant, did I miss something?" Sarah retorted, holding on to her vow of refusing to be frightened by him.  
  
"That is not what I meant," Jareth replied. "I'm speaking of our personal relationship."  
  
"I wasn't aware that you wanted a relationship with me." She was surprised, but sarcastic.  
  
"If you are to be my servant, Sarah, we must interact with one another. I do not want things to be coarse between us. I see no point in both of us trying to overpower the other in a duel of mental ability. It does seem tiring and pointless. I would like us to be--"  
  
"Friends?" Sarah finished. Her hands clenched at the sides of her dress, not believing what she was hearing.  
  
"Yes. Friends," Jareth said in return. His eyes were burning into her again, they never moved from her once.  
  
"If you would have asked me this last night, I would have laughed in your face." Sarah was clearly showing her disbelief with that statement.  
  
"You were not cooperating with me then. I had asked you a simple question, but you refused to answer it and kept creating ways around it." Jareth stood up and walked around his desk. Sarah backed up a little as he came closer to her.  
  
"I told you I didn't want to talk about it...but you just kept pushing me, so I finally broke. And I wasn't happy when I finally did tell you." Sarah remembered her secret promise, and she stopped moving. Jareth stopped a few feet from her.  
  
"Well, I want to start over, Sarah. I do not have much company in this castle, visitors are rare and messengers only present themselves when an important event arises. Since you are going to be here within my castle with our proximity not too far apart, I felt it would be beneficial for us to be comfortable around one another." Sarah had not seen him this way since she arrived. But she wasn't complaining, she just didn't understand why he was being so cordial with her now.  
  
"So I can never leave to return home, is that what you're saying?" she said, not knowing how to respond to him.  
  
"You would have to prove to me that your true desire was to return home. Until you have done so, I am afraid that is one wish I can not fulfill." Sarah's eye dropped to the floor. Half of her wanted to go home, but the other half railed against it. Jareth stepped toward until he was inches from her. Reaching upward, he cupped her chin and lifted her eyes to face him. "I don't want us to remain enemies, Sarah." His eyes penetrated hers, searching for a real answer from inside her, not just whatever she felt like saying.  
  
"If that is all you want from me, Jareth," she whispered, tears once again burning at the corners of her eyes. Jareth nodded reassuringly, allowing his hand to drop back down to his side. As Sarah looked around the room, trying to keep the tears from making a complete breakthrough, her eyes caught sight of a large glass jar. It was wide at the bottom, but slowly curved inward to create a long neck, she guessed it was for wine of some sort. The bright red mixed with black had given it away, just as much as the peculiar design that was carved into it. She quickly removed her gaze from it, making sure Jareth didn't notice her staring.  
  
"So be it." Jareth said, returning to his desk.  
  
"Jareth..." Sarah whispered, choking back the last of her tears.  
  
"Yes?" he replied immediately, turning to face her.  
  
"Since you have already taken the first step in starting over, may I take the next one?" She asked politely.  
  
"Yes, you may...but what are you asking of me?" Jareth said in a puzzled voice.  
  
"Will you be free to meet me in the gardens this afternoon? I heard Helori saying something about it being really beautiful." She replied.  
  
"I have a prior engagement this evening, so our time would be short," his said, nice and evenly.  
  
"Is this an engagement where you will wish me to accompany you?" She asked again.  
  
"Possibly," he said as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Let's see how things go this afternoon."  
  
"May I--"  
  
"Yes, Sarah. You may go." Smiling lightly, she felt the obligation to curtsy. But insteadm she bowed slightly, and made her exit.

* * *

* * *

Sarah didn't even bother allowing Helori to help her at all while she was getting ready. She figured now that she knew she would probably never be going home, she would apply her upcoming new life there, to her new one here. Although, she didn't want to make up with her stepmother, probably ex- stepmother by now, after what she had done. Something inside her mind pressed her into making things work with Jareth. She was his servant after all, and even though she didn't like that idea, she had to get used to it. She found it hard to come to terms with not having any rights or privileges other than those assigned to her, but she was managing. She didn't want the pain of having to avoid Jareth every time she was there in his castle, or playing the willing servant girl every time he wanted her to do as he commanded. She simply wanted, more than anything, to have someone she could call a friend. It wasn't that she didn't have them in her hometown, but since they had graduated from high school, nearly all of her friends had moved away to go to universities and colleges in other states. Only a few remained, and they were the ones who didn't really have time for personal time together. They occasionally talked on the phone and made plans, but nothing ever came of it. She wanted to have a friendship where she would be able to spend time with the person and talk and just be herself. This was her chance.  
  
She bathed quickly, spending equally five minutes on her body and her hair. She wrapped a thick towel around her as she stepped out of the tub. Although made of a different material, she was thrilled that even in the Underworld they had towels, she hated to step into cold air when she was done taking a bath. She sat down at her vanity and combed out her hair. When it was completely dry, she combed out any excess tangles that remained. Surprisingly, her hair had a beautiful shine to it, and there was much more volume to it than normal. She mentally thanked Helori for whatever was in that shampoo. Then she began applying her makeup. She lightly shadowed her eyes, then finished them with the mascara-like substance she had used the night before. She looked down at the palette that sat in front of her.  
  
"Which one did she say was for the lips?" She searched the tray until she found a small dish that held a glossy liquid. She quickly applied it to her lips, giving them a silky look and feel. Whirling around, she saw the dress that Helori had left for her as well. A beautiful violet dress lie on her bed. She went over to it, picking it up to examine it. The sleeves cut off at the shoulders, but they were fluffy. The neckline went straight across without any dips, she figured this was to expose just the top of her breasts as if to tease an onlooker. She blushed at that thought. She noticed that at the waist, the dress began to get wider, although she wouldn't necessarily say it was poofy. It curled out into a wide bottom skirt. She saw that this dress would need a corset, and she sighed as she picked it up from the bed where it was lying underneath the dress. She also noticed that many crystal-like sequins were sewn everywhere on the dress except for the bodice. The hems of the sleeves and skirt bottom were trimmed with ribbon in a darker shade of violet. She took a deep breath, sucking her stomach in as much as she possibly could, and stepped into the corset. You can get this thing on without anyone's help. She thought, gradually pulling it up to her torso area. She made sure that her breasts were hidden enough by the corset so that they wouldn't show too much. Then, she slowly slipped into the dress, being extra careful not to rip or pull the fabric. She was amazed at how well it fit her. The dress missed the floor by only a few inches. The slippers, which matched the dress to perfection were beautiful, with a satiny violet material on the outside. They resembled pumps almost exactly. She whirled around in front of the mirror above her vanity, giving herself a beauty seal of approval. Helori had left her a small map of the castle and its grounds so that she wouldn't worry about getting lost. She grabbed the map without further hesitation, and quickly made her way toward the gardens.

* * *

* * *

She was surprised to see that Jareth had beaten her there. Before she rounded the corner and presented herself, she slipped behind a giant bush of what looked like honeysuckle. Her eyes examined him from where she hid. He was wearing a black shirt, the sleeves incredibly loose, but not frilly at the cuffs. He wore no coat this time, but instead he was wearing a black leather vest. His pants were black as well. She couldn't help but notice that he still had not taken his gloves off, and now she wondered why. His shirt was tucked in, as usual, but he had not worn a coat like he had been earlier. He was pacing, and every time he turned, she noticed that his shirt was open! She was almost tempted to stay there and watch him longer, but she pushed herself to go up to him. Clearing her throat, and firming her dress out, she stepped out of her hiding place.  
  
"My apologies for being late," she said, walking up to him quickly. She startled him as he stopped his pacing abruptly and looked in her direction.  
  
"Apologies aren't necessary," he replied. She smirked slightly as she noticed his eyes looking her up and down. He mentally shook himself, offering his hand.  
  
"Thank you," she said sweetly, placing her hand in his. He led her over to a small stone bench, letting her sit down before him. "Jareth, I'm finding all of this hard to believe," she said skeptically.  
  
"Find what hard to believe, exactly?" He replied, sitting down after she had done so.  
  
"This entire situation, I mean..." she was trying to find the words to explain it to him. "Just yesterday weren't even wanting to be in each other's presence. You would treat me like a stepchild you didn't want, and I wouldn't treat you any better...we just weren't getting along. Now this?" Jareth saw the concern in her eyes, as if she wasn't ready to believe that he truly wanted a friendly relationship with her.  
  
"I was not lying to you when I asked for better relations, Sarah. I don't say things I don't mean," he said, his eyes wandering over her attire. "Last night I was only trying to understand why you made a wish such as yours. My harshness comes with the territory of my position as Goblin King. To maintain order, I must be rigid with those who do not obey my commands."  
  
"Are you saying that I can trust you, then?" She noticed that his gaze lingered on her breasts more than anywhere else, she blushed at first, but a triumphant smirk crossed her lips afterward. Quickly cleared her throat, she brought his attention back to her.  
  
"If you are willing to trust me, then yes." Sarah cleared her throat and moved her body into a more comfortable position before continuing.  
  
"Alright." Her voice lowered a little, finally accepting his offer of friendship.  
  
"Sarah, I remember you saying something about a script last night. Everything else was clear except that part."  
  
"Oh." Her gaze fell away from him. "Well, it was a crazy idea, really." Sarah was trying to avoid the topic, and Jareth recognized this immediately.  
  
"Sarah..." he said in a slightly chiding voice.  
  
"I was making a script for a movie. It was based on this....The Labyrinth. I loved the play so much, I wanted to make it a movie. I wanted others to fall in love with it as much as I had. It was a dream of mine." Jareth watched as she explained it to him, but he couldn't help but notice that it caused her so much pain to even talk about it.  
  
"I am sorry that your dream did not happen," Jareth said with a touch of sympathy in his voice. She loved the Labyrinth. Why, he didn't know, but he couldn't stop himself from wondering.  
  
"Anyway, aren't we supposed to be talking about more interesting things?" Sarah said, blinking back her tears before they could even begin. Jareth nodded in agreement and promptly changed the subject.

* * *

* * *

They had been talking for at least a couple hours, nothing too specific, just mild chit-chat about Jareth's work and Sarah's life since he had last seen her. They had been thoroughly enjoying themselves when a messenger came to them suddenly, presenting Jareth with a sealed envelope. Sarah noticed Jareth's face become serious as he accepted the envelope and dismissed the messenger. After opening the letter, he read it for a for moments. Then he abruptly stood and turned his gaze back to Sarah.  
  
"We must go," Jareth said quickly, holding his hand out to her.  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"Remember my previous engagement? Well it is going to occur sooner than planned." Jareth's voice had a cold tone as he spoke.  
  
"Does this mean you are requesting my company?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yes. Take my hand, we haven't much time." Sarah obediently took his hand and he helped her up. "This may feel overwhelming at first, but it won't harm you." He whispered, pulling her closer to him. As he closed his eyes, he concentrated intensely on one thought only. Sarah watched as everything around her began to shift and become blurry. Her body tensed as she felt herself becoming transparent. Then, they were gone.


	6. Meeting The Parents

**...Though We're Strangers Till Now**  
  
by _Jacqui_

* * *

**Note** - All the original characters do NOT belong to me, although the rest of them do. Last names of those characters who didn't or don't have them are entirely fictional. This is my first attempt at Labyrinth fanfiction, so reviews would be really nice and appreciated. This story is mostly based on the movie, but there's a few elements from the book thrown in here and there. I read Labyrinth analyses, various fanfiction, and also came up with my own conclusions and ideas. So, this entire story will entail all three of those sources of information. It may be weird, it may be good, either way, as I mentioned before...feedback is always appreciated and adored. :) Oh yeah, Jim Henson, Brian Froud, and everyone who had a hand in creating this movie are geniuses.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Meeting The Parents**

**

* * *

**

  
  
Before Sarah realized it, they were standing in front of two massive twin doors. Jareth was staring at them, not saying a word, as if he was psyching himself up for what would lie behind them.  
  
"Jareth?" Sarah said, trying to bring him back to reality. She watched as Jareth shook his head and turned his attention to her. "Are you okay?" Sarah asked quietly.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Are we going to go in?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well...shouldn't you knock first?"  
  
"Knock?" Jareth asked, a curious look on his face as he raised a brow. Just then, the doors opened slowly, revealing two guards on either side. They immediately stood at attention when they saw Jareth.  
  
"Wow..." Sarah whispered, her eyes widening.  
  
"Before we make our appearance, Sarah, you must remember that we will be in the presence of those from the highest and lowest ranks. It is imperative that you refer to me in the formal manner I had requested. Is that clear?" His voice was softer now, but still had that authoritative feel to it. Sarah nodded in compliance, smoothing her dress out once more, as well as her hair. When she had given him the signal that she was ready, Jareth offered his arm and she slipped hers through it. As they passed the guards, each one bowed as they regarded Jareth with an enthusiastic 'Your Majesty!' Sarah couldn't believe her eyes as they made their way down a long and wide hallway, beautifully lit with candles that hung from both the walls and ceilings. Richly colored tapestries and paintings hung from the walls. There was an occasional table or two on either side of the hall, which had either a vase of flowers or small statue. The draperies and carpets were a deep red color, making the hall's entirety very elegant.  
  
"Jareth this is so beautiful," Sarah whispered as she continued to look around in wonder.  
  
"It should be, although my parents have some rather awkward tastes," he replied. Sarah froze, forcing Jareth to halt abruptly.  
  
"Your parents live here?!"  
  
"Of course," he looked at her now as if she had just committed the perfect crime. "Keep moving," he whispered, forcing her to resume walking.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. Jareth absent-mindedly looked over his shoulder to make sure the guards had not seen Sarah's actions. When they had finally reached the end of the hallway, Jareth stopped in front of another set of double doors; although not as large as the first.  
  
"Ready?" he whispered, keeping his attention straight ahead.  
  
"Yes," Sarah replied, clearing her throat quickly. After she had spoken, the doors opened. Sarah gasped when her eyes caught sight of an extremely long table, accomidating several men and women who appeared to be engaged in conversation. The moment Jareth and Sarah had entered the room, everyone immediately stood to greet him; but mostly as a formality when royalty made an appearance. Jareth decided to take the right side, taking Sarah with him. As they passed, everyone made their salutations to Jareth. Finding two seats next to the head of the table that were not taken, Jareth assumed his parents had already known about Sarah. Jareth motioned for the others to sit, then he waited for Sarah to seat herself as he pulled her chair out for her. When Sarah was seated, Jareth finally sat down himself. Jareth noticed that his parents had been looking Sarah over for quite some time, as were the others at the table. He decided now was a better time than never as he stood back up, cupping Sarah's elbow to bring her up with him.  
  
"Mother, father, and everyone," he began, looking from his parents to the rest of the room's occupants. "This is Sarah Williams. She has wished herself over to me as my personal servant." His parents looked from Jareth, to Sarah. She immediately took that as a cue and she dropped into a formal curtsy.  
  
"You may rise young lady," his father said. When Sarah had risen, he introduced himself.  
  
"I am Jareth's father, King Braedon." Then, he motioned to his left, "And this is my wife, Queen Alayna." They both had risen as they were introduced, causing Sarah to question such an overdoing of formality. Sarah eventually found herself looking over both of his parents. Braedon was particularly tall, with brown hair--although there were traces of gray near his temples which made him look very dignified. His beard was very neatly trimmed, and his blue eyes were incredibly piercing. His features were hard, although his gaze upon her seemed soft and understanding. He wore a white shirt like those that Jareth wore, and his pants were a dark gray. Like Sarah's fairytale books, he wore a cape. But, unlike her books, it was made of a simple black, velvety fabric. Alayna was a beautiful woman if she was anywhere near the age Sarah thought her to be. She had strikingly pale features, but straight, dark blonde hair that set them off perfectly. A delicately made diamond choker adorned her neck. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, just like the Braedon's, and they held a keen perception that Sarah saw in the eyes of many mothers before. Her features were softer for a woman, her high cheekbones made her resemble a female form of Jareth. Although, her lips were fuller than Jareth's. Her attire was stunning. She wore a frilly peach colored dress, which was adorned with small white roses at the hems and waistline. The sleeves of this dress were short, but the elbow-length white gloves she wore corrected that. The neckline plummeted into a V, and it went lower than most of Sarah's dresses, although his mother pulled it off quite well.  
  
"Please, be seated," Alayna motioned, a gracious smile on her face. Sarah reclaimed her seat, and Jareth followed. Sarah's anger was fueling up at how Jareth had introduced her, but she found it best to confront him when this event was over. Sarah then began to look over the rest of the guests. Her eyes stopped on a raven haired woman sitting directly across from Jareth. She had lightly tanned skin and eyes that were a very dark brown, which made her look very exotic. Her hair was set up into a ponytail in the back and she had it twisted over her shoulder. Sarah's conjecture was that it probably went as far down as her waist. Her lips were a dark red, which matched her red dress. The dress was cut straight across her upper chest, baring her shoulders. Sarah noticed that a good amount of the woman's cleavage was bared as well, anymore Sarah thought, and she could be considered a slut. She wore a necklace that had a medium sized red ruby attached by a dainty black chain.  
  
Sarah had been receiving dirty looks from this woman ever since she came into the room, although Sarah had not noticed until now. She couldn't take her eyes off Sarah for some reason, but Jareth caught sight of Sarah's gaze and he followed it. His breath caught in his throat when he noticed whom she had been looking at. The woman grinned evilly when she noticed Jareth's shocked expression.  
  
"Why Jareth, you look a little peaked..." the woman whispered from across the table, stiffling a giggle.  
  
"Phaedra. I did not expect you to return so soon." Jareth's voice was flat as he cleared his throat and try to play it off.  
  
"Phaedra has been away for quite some time, son. She wishes your audience at the end of dinner," Braedon cut in.  
  
"Of course, if that would be to the liking of your new servant?" Phaedra replied tartly, her voice dripping with extreme sarcasm as she glanced at Sarah.  
  
"What I do is none of my servant's concern, nor is she to dictate what I do. I accept your invitation, Phaedra." Jareth tilted his head toward the woman as Sarah's anger heated up to a near boiling point. She felt like standing up and making a scene right in front of everyone, but her instincts told her to hold it until after the party. Jareth looked at Sarah but she immediately turned from him. She had no intentions of giving Jareth another thought until the evening was over and they were back in Jareth's castle. Thus, she tried to strike up a conversation with his parents, instead.  
  
"So, King Braedon, how did you come to be king? Did you gain it through an aristocracy or did you happen to win the position in a duel?" Sarah asked, trying to forget about Jareth and the other woman.  
  
"I am proud to say it was a birthright, Sarah. It is rare when someone wins the position of king in a battle, although I can not say it has not happened once or twice before. Maybe not in my bloodline, but certainly in others," Braedon replied swiftly.  
  
"Why did you come to Jareth with such a desire to be his servant, my dear?" Alayna spoke up. As Jareth's mother asked the question, Jareth immediately broke his colloquy with Phaedra to listen to Sarah's answer.  
  
"Well, um..." she couldn't think of a single word to say. Everyone else was too wrapped up in their own conversations to pay attention to the front of the table, so Sarah was grateful for that much. But she felt the heat of Jareth's and Phaedra's eyes on her as she tried desperately to think of an answer.  
  
"Well have you sworn the reason to remain a secret?" Braedon abruptly asked, giving Sarah a loophole in which to give her answer.  
  
"Actually, Your Majesty...I...I have, I do apologize."  
  
"There are no need for apologies Sarah. I respect the privacy you have promised to my son, I would not avert anyone for secrecy." Sarah found Braedon to be extremely cordial and congenial. Although she could see that he had a temper, the lines in his face showed that much. She was beginning to like his parents very much.

* * *

* * *

The evening progessed as they ate the dinner that was served to them. The room was endlessly full of entertained guests who were all talking and laughing. Sarah came to know enough of Jareth's parents to know where most of his traits came from, especially the physical ones. She would momentarily listen in on his and Phaedra's conversation whenever it was at an informative degree, and she learned that Phaedra was Jareth's ex-fiance. The only one he had ever had, apparently. Sarah snorted when she thought of Jareth having only one lover. She never denied him credit for being extremely attractive and that he could be very seductive. She never once talked to him all throughout dinner, and she was proud of herself for sticking to her plan for once.  
  
Although, when the evening wound down with a round of dances, Sarah's composure became very uneasy. When everyone had dispersed from the dining room and entered the ballroom, Sarah was completely amazed. The room looked similar to the one in her illusion from her first visit. That same illusion where Jareth tried to make her forget all about her brother. The room was incredibly beautiful with crystal and diamond chandeliers that hung from various points on the ceiling. Elegant pastel draperies clung to the white walls and oval windows of the room. There were also groups of pillows and chairs scattered from place to place to provide comfortable places to sit. The music seemed to come from nowhere, like magically induced melodies that came from those who were dancing to it. She watched as Braedon and Alayna danced with one another, along with the others who had attended. She watched as the beautiful dresses swept the floor when the women were turned or dipped, and she only wished that she could be as graceful at dancing as everyone else appeared to be.  
  
It wasn't long before Sarah's eyes caught sight of Jareth and Phaedra talking from across the ballroom. She was leaning against a tall column close to the door where everyone had entered the room earlier. Jareth was leaning in toward her with one hand placed against the column on her right side. It appeared that they were flirting, and Sarah simply rolled her eyes at them both. _It's like she's trying to make me jealous or something!_ Sarah thought to herself as she immediately looked away to see a very attractive man coming toward her. She looked him over as he came closer. He wore a dark blue shirt with black pants and boots. He also had beautiful shoulder- length black hair with just the right amount of volume to it. Before Sarah knew it, he had come to a stop directly in front of her, blocking out her view of Jareth and Phaedra. She smirked slightly at this, thinking that he might have known what she was looking at before hand and tried to deliberately steal her attention. It worked, and her eyes followed him as he bowed slightly.  
  
"Pardon me, m'lady, I am in dire need of an answer for this question that has been burning in my mind all night long..." the man said, his words filling Sarah with enchantment.  
  
"What would that question be?" she replied, smiling as he arose and met her gaze.  
  
"Is it just me or am I the only one who considers Jareth a madman for leaving a beautiful creature such as yourself all alone?" He smiled as he awaited her answer.  
  
"I am afraid, m'lord, that you are not the only one who thinks that," Sarah laughed, offering her hand. "I'm Sarah." The man gently took her hand, placing his lips to her skin softly. Sarah felt as if she would melt, but her feelings were put on hold as he began introducing himself in return to her introduction.  
  
"I am Lord Saerin. I was...as most would claim...Jareth's second for Goblin King." Sarah gasped, a look of surprise on her face.  
  
"Really?" Sarah whispered.  
  
"Would you care to discuss this over a dance?" Saerin asked, changing the subject quickly.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know how--" she began, but Saerin recognized the excuse and interrupted her before she could turn him down.  
  
"It just happens that I do. I do not mind leading," he smiled as he began lightly pulling her toward the floor where everyone else was dancing happily. He positioned her in accord to the rest of the dancers. Saerin began slowly at first, letting Sarah get used to the steps, then he began moving a little faster as she got the hang of it.  
  
"I thought Jareth was the only choice for Goblin King?" Sarah asked as he twirled her away from him, then pulled her back.  
  
"Not so. Jareth was thought of as too simple-minded to control a kingdom when he was younger. King Braedon believed that I would benefit from the position more than Jareth would because I was older and understood the laws and rights of the position. I, of course, thought Jareth would be perfect because he had a knack for control and persuasion. So, being his best friend, I stepped aside and let his parents crown him instead. He didn't want the position at first, but I influenced him to take it." Sarah quickly looked toward the door and noticed that Jareth and Phaedra had disappeared. When her eyes returned to Saerin, her heart began to pound as he pulled her closer.  
  
"So, um, do you have your own kingdom or something like it?" Sarah asked, trying to keep herself under control.  
  
"I do not have my own kingdom, although I have my own castle that looks and operates very much like Jareth's. But, there are more ways of getting lost within his castle than there are in mine." Saerin grinned as he twirled her around once again. Sarah's eyes could do nothing but concentrate on his, they had so much flirtation in them that she found it very difficult to break herself free of it.  
  
"Saerin, what a surprise." Sarah and Saerin both halted their dancing at the sound of the familiar accent that had a tinge of threatening to it.  
  
"Well, hello Jareth, it has been quite awhile has it not?" Saerin replied, a sly smirk on his face as he watched Jareth look from Sarah to him.  
  
"It has. Would you mind if I had the last dance with Sarah?" Jareth said coolly, as he inclined his head toward Saerin.  
  
"By all means, I have never been one to step in the way of the Goblin King," Saerin replied, as he released Sarah. She kept her eyes on Saerin, trying desperately not to look at Jareth.  
  
"Thank you Lord Saerin, you are a wonderful dancer," Sarah smiled as she watched him bow in regard to her compliment.  
  
"The pleasure was all mine, Lady Sarah," he whispered, then she watched him slowly turn and make his leave.  
  
"Sarah," Jareth said, breaking her concentration on Saerin.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty?" she replied with a slight hint of sarcasm. She watched as Jareth offered his hand. She began to decline, but Jareth, of course, knew she would do this and he took her hand forcfully.  
  
"Dance with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This is not a request, Sarah, it is a demand." That said, he slipped one hand around her waist, and pulled her close to him. "Do as you are told, Sarah," he whispered. She hesitantly placed one hand on his shoulder, and he took her other hand into his. Sarah hoped he wouldn't want to talk, she never looked into his eyes once as they continuously moved about the floor. She found herself in the arms of the man whom she defeated several years ago for taking her brother from her, and she wondered why she was allowing it to go on. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she caught Phaedra re-entering the room. She couldn't believe it when she saw Saerin at her side, talking to her as she was nodding her head in what appeared to be agreement. She closed her eyes, then quickly opened them again, for the first time all night looking Jareth right in the eyes.  
  
"Who is she?" Sarah asked through clenched teeth, knowing Jareth would understand whom she was referring to.  
  
"You mean Phaedra?" Jareth asked, toying with her.  
  
"Who else would I be talking about?" she snapped back.  
  
"You should not concern yourself with Phaedra," Jareth replied, acting as if he were hardly interested in the subject. It wasn't long before the music had stopped, and the dancers had all made their exit from the floor. As Jareth stopped, he kept his posession of Sarah's hand. "You will not be leaving my side anymore, tonight." He then pulled her to him and locked his arm with hers. All Sarah could do was give a heavy sigh and follow him as he lead her off the dance floor.  
  
"Are we leaving, now?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I'll inform you when that time comes." Jareth never looked to her when he responded. He watched as every guest thanked the king and queen for their hospitality, and then made their leave. Jareth and Sarah were the last to make their departure. Sarah began by thanking first Alayna, then Braedon. Then Jareth followed with his words of gratitude.  
  
"Thank you mother, and father. This evening was surely one of your best balls yet," Jareth said, bowing slightly toward his father and placing a kiss on his mother's hand. "Sarah and I will be taking our leave, it is late, and we have some things to discuss upon our return to the castle." Jareth glanced toward Sarah, then regained focus on his parents.  
  
"Goodnight son," Braedon said, acknowledging Jareth's farewell.  
  
"Goodnight Jareth," Alayna finished, smiling adoringly at her son. Sarah felt sick as Jareth bowed once more toward both of his parents, then pulled her toward the exit. As the double doors to the long hallway swung open, they seemed to resemble the fury that Jareth had been building up all night. His pace never slowed, causing Sarah to lightly run just to keep up with him.  
  
When they reached the last two doors, Jareth didn't wait for the guards to open them, he threw out his hand and the doors opened immediately. Once they were outside, Jareth waited until the guards had recomposed themselves and quickly pulled the doors shut. Sarah jumped as she heard the large wooden door latch swing down from inside the castle. Then, Jareth roughly slipped his arm around her waist and looked down at her.  
  
"Hold on." Which was all he said to her as she felt him beginning to transport them back to his castle. He had just enough magic left after that night to get them back, and he knew he would need a great deal of rest before he was to get his full amount of power back. Sarah gasped as her eyes fell downward. She watched slowly as her body became a diaphanous outline--they were disappearing. Jareth pulled her closer to him, and before Sarah could protest it, they were gone.


	7. Getting To Know You

**...Though We're Strangers Till Now**  
  
by _Jacqui  
_

* * *

**Note -** All the original characters do NOT belong to me, although the rest of them do. Last names of those characters who didn't or don't have them are entirely fictional. This is my first attempt at Labyrinth fanfiction, so reviews would be really nice and appreciated. This story is mostly based on the movie, but there's a few elements from the book thrown in here and there. I read Labyrinth analyses, various fanfiction, and also came up with my own conclusions and ideas. So, this entire story will entail all three of those sources of information. It may be weird, it may be good, either way, as I mentioned before...feedback is always appreciated and adored. :) Oh yeah, Jim Henson, Brian Froud, and everyone who had a hand in creating this movie are geniuses.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Getting To Know You**

* * *

When the two finally arrived at Jareth's castle, he wasted no time in beginning to berate her on everything she had apparently done wrong that night. They were back in Jareth's study. Sarah was standing in front of Jareth as he leaned against his desk. While his eyes were concentrating on her, she refused to look directly at him. She knew he was angry with her, but she didn't know why. Although, she suspected she would soon find out as he began to speak.  
  
"Why did you allow him to touch you, Sarah?"  
  
"What? What are you talking about, it was just a dance!"  
  
"To you, maybe. But I saw more to it. He was trying to seduce you, and it was obviously working." Jareth's eyes examined her features, waiting to see if she would confess.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Jareth!" Sarah began to raise her voice unknowingly. Suddenly, Jareth stepped forward and was now only inches from her.  
  
"This is what I am talking about," he whispered as he slid his hands around her waist, pulling her close. Sarah's heart began to pound slowly, then its pace quickened as he softly trailed his fingers up her back. Sarah's hands were pressed against his chest to keep him from getting any closer than he already was, but she felt herself wanting to give in to him. She felt insane for having such a feeling rush over her, she had only just begun to like this man, and already she felt such overwhelming feelings. Why was she feeling like this? Before she had time to think more, Jareth's hands dropped back to his sides. "You see? I could feel your heart pounding from miles away Sarah, you are a complete giveaway when it comes to your emotions. My practice seduction has been successful."  
  
"W-What?" Sarah replied, completely confused as her mind was reeling with thoughts.  
  
"Do not feel ashamed, you are not the first one I have ever seduced." Jareth folded his arms in front of him as he stepped back slightly, letting Sarah recompose herself.  
  
"Jareth..." Sarah sighed, placing her fingers to her temples, still slightly bewildered. "What are you aiming for here?"  
  
"I am making the point that you were easily seduced. Saerin is not really someone I would trust, especially when--it is not important. What is important is that you let him try and seduce you, and seduction within the Underground can be a very dangerous thing, Sarah. This is probably what you would call a form of concern. Although it might not be the same as what you are used to." Jareth inclined his head as he awaited her response.  
  
"So you're not angry with me?" Sarah asked hesitantly.  
  
"I am actually quite impressed that you were able to control yourself around Phaedra. She was rather uncouth in her actions toward you."  
  
"Oh yes, speaking of Phaedra..." Sarah began, but stopped as Jareth's hand went up to quiet her. Jareth had felt her angry disposition before hand, and he didn't feel like being scolded about anything tonight.  
  
"Do not worry yourself with her. She is quite harmless, really. If you must know anything about Phaedra and I, we had once engaged in intimate relations in the past. I found that it could not work out between us due to her inability to prove her worth to me." Jareth lowered his hand, and once again folded his arms in front of his chest. Sarah couldn't help but notice that he was looking her up and down, this time she allowed him the privilege, because she still felt quite beautiful--not to mention she still felt a little of his earlier seduction playing tricks with her. She looked over Jareth's shoulder and realized that it was 13 o'clock Underground Time. Sarah cleared her throat and began to make her request to leave.  
  
"I think I should get some rest, Jareth..." she said quietly. "May I be excused?"  
  
"Of course, but Sarah," he replied, walking over to her. "I would like your company tomorrow evening."  
  
"Again? What for this time?"  
  
"You owe me a dance. Good night, Sarah." He grinned as he answered her question. Then, he quickly bowed before her in dismissal. Sarah curtsied, partially confused. And, instead of asking anymore questions, she left the room. As she headed for her room, she had a sudden idea flash through her mind. What if she had tried to seduce him this time? He had successfully seduced her, she thought it was only fair that she got her revenge. After all, she had her own imperceptible charms as well. She mentally plotted and schemed all the way to her room. As she slipped in through the door and closed it behind her, she snickered to herself, unable to wait until tomorrow evening.

* * *

* * *

Sarah awoke the next day to find that Helori wasn't trying to pull her out of bed. She had awoken on her own. It felt strange to her, eerily strange. But, Sarah pulled herself up as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Yawning, she crawled to the side of her bed and threw her feet over the side. She had only just pulled herself out of bed to begin freshening up when she heard a knock outside her door. Sarah jumped, and she pulled a blanket from her bed and wrapped it around her as if she were naked and someone was in the room with her.  
  
"Y-Yes...Who is it?"  
  
"It is Jareth, Sarah. May I have a word with you?" came the familiar accent.  
  
"Hold on, I just need to get dressed!" Sarah replied, snatching the brush from her vanity and quickly brushing out the small tangles. She had found a white dress that Helori had apparently left for her. She had never seen it before, but she snatched it from the vanity chair and slipped into it. The fabric was silky against her skin, as she straightened it out, she took a quick look in the mirror. Then she darted across the room, wrapping her fingers around the handle.  
  
"Sarah?" Jareth called to her.  
  
"Yes?" She replied sweetly, opening the door just as he finished speaking. Jareth smiled, beckoning her to step outside. When she did, he offered his arm to her as she closed the door behind her.  
  
He wore basically the same thing he had worn the day before, only this time his shirt was a beautiful shade of white. He wore a vest over it, which was black leather, and she saw that he wore the same amulet that he had worn during her last visit. His pants and boots were black. _Almost everything he wears is black!_ she thought to herself.  
  
"Come with me. We have a conversation to finish," Jareth said softly. Sarah nodded, wondering what he meant exactly. She slipped her arm through his, and he began walking her toward the back portion of the castle.  
  
"Where are we going? And what do you mean we have a conversation to finish?"  
  
"The gardens. Our conversation lasted just briefly, I wanted to finish it. I have no pressing business to attend to until tomorrow."  
  
"Oh," Sarah said quietly, still following his lead. "I've been meaning to ask you, where is Helori?" Sarah looked at Jareth as she asked the question.  
  
"I have requested her to take kitchen duty, today. There is a shortage of help since--well that is not important. She simply has the day off as your maid." Jareth led her through the back doors of the castle, the only back doors, and out into the maze of flowers and bushes. As Sarah stepped outside with him, she felt the warm heat of the sun hit her skin. Sighing dreamily, she felt a sudden concordance around her. The garden was beautiful, and she enjoyed just being able to lose herself within that beauty. She felt safe there, especially when she was with Jareth. They passed several different colored rose bushes, along with jasmine and white lilies. When they had reached the same spot they had been in the day before, Jareth released her arm, but took her hand into his. Jareth held her hand as she sat down on the small stone bench. He seated himself afterward, letting her hand slowly drift down to her lap.  
  
"Jareth," Sarah said softly, "what exactly are you? I mean...I've read about fairies and goblins, even witches and sorcerers. Do you fit into any of those categories? It is quite obvious that you aren't mortal and...well...I was just--"  
  
"Leanan Sidhe."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It is my race. Leanan Sidhe is the bloodline I come from. Well, and sylphs of course. I am what you might call a mixture of two different races."  
  
"A hybrid! Now it's all becoming clear. I've read about the Leanan Sidhe, they have an overwhelming ability to charm anyone they choose..." Sarah nodded slowly, smirking at Jareth as she did so.  
  
"Yes. That is why you went soft for Saerin as well, he is full-blooded Leanan Sidhe. Although, the pure bloodline gives him slightly more power over seduction. I, on the other hand, coming partly from the sylph bloodline, I have power over the wind and air--but moreso with seduction. Saerin is more limited than I, but he is not at the same time."  
  
"I see, well that explains a few things," Sarah said, a puzzled look crossing her face.  
  
"You have another question?" Jareth looked over at her, raising a brow.  
  
"...But what would you call yourself? What is the most general name for your race?" Sarah crossed her legs, resting her arms on them.  
  
"Fairy, fae, it really is all the same. From my own research, people from your world tend to call beings like me a fae. Which, in fact, is one of the only things they have done correctly in learning anything about us." Jareth turned toward her, crossing his arms in front of him.  
  
"Now I understand a bit better," Sarah smiled, "your turn."  
  
"Your dilemma. The one you were in before you had called on me," Jareth began. He watched Sarah's composure become uneasy, her body tensed up and she began to fidget with her dress. "What exactly was it all about?"  
  
"Yeah...my dilemma. Well," Sarah swallowed hard as she prepared to fill him in. "As I told you a few days ago, my stepmother and dad were getting a divorce. He let her have Toby," she stopped playing with her dress and began rubbing her hands together. "Toby didn't want to go, but she made him come with her, I had no choice...I had to let him go. I told him that I loved him and that he should never forget that..." Her eyes dropped all the way down to her hands, and she closed them tightly, feeling tears spring up behind her lashes. "I guess they just weren't getting along, they tried to work things out but...it just wouldn't work. Then I found that my script was rejected...and I..." She shrugged it off as she turned away from him, not wanting him to see her cry. She was tired of crying, she just wanted peace. She had not thought much of the problems she had left behind her recently, and now they were suddenly pressed upon her again. "Jareth...can I just...stop there?" she pleaded.  
  
"Sarah, I am trying to understand why..." he stopped himself. Why was he asking her about her problems? He wanted to get to know her better, that's why. He wanted to know more about her than he knew the last time she had summoned him.  
  
"Why what?" She said, her voice breaking bit by bit.  
  
"I am not sure, Sarah. All I can see is that this situation is deeply affecting you, and to be honest, if we are going to have a friendship, It is from my experience that friends have concern and compassion if one they care about is troubled or in pain." He finished, his hand reaching toward her. She shivered slightly as his fingers wrapped around her hands, stopping her from rubbing them so hard.  
  
"I know, Jareth...and I-I thank you for your concern, but there really isn't anything that can be done from where I am now, nor is there anything that could be done if I were to go back...I just..." Jareth tightened his grasp on her hands, and she looked toward him as if he was silently asking her to do so.  
  
"I am sorry, Sarah. I wouldn't wish your pain on anyone, I would take it away if I could..."  
  
"My turn," Sarah said softly, sniffing away the remainder of her tears. "You didn't want to be friends before...why do you want to now?"  
  
"Well, you were not going to be here for a long duration and we both knew it. And, you had only come here for one thing, and that was what your heart was set on. Nothing else. I also did not see in you then, what I see in you now.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah asked, feigning offense.  
  
"I mean, you were just a child then, Sarah..." his eyes looked up at her, "...you are a woman now." Sarah was shocked at his reply. He was the first one in a long time to notice how much she had grown up and matured. She didn't think twice about how appropriate or proper it was as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Thank you, Jareth..." she whispered as she felt his arms slowly envelope her in response. Sarah smiled, and Jareth did as well. "I haven't heard that from anyone for a long time."  
  
"May I ask a question now?" Jareth asked as they pulled apart.  
  
"Oh, wait! No, I have just one more, I know I'm going out of turn but I really want to know, I've wanted to know for a long time..." Sarah blurted out.  
  
"By all means," Jareth answered, waving his hand as if to signal her to continue.  
  
"How old are you? I mean, in fae years?" Sarah heard Jareth chuckle to himself as he prepared to reply.  
  
"The fae really have no definite age, Sarah, but..." he hesitated for a few moments, rubbing his chin as if he were in deep thought. "If you must know, I would suppose I am a few centuries old..." Jareth's brows rose as if he was surprised at his own age.  
  
"300 years! Wow, you definitely don't look your age, Jareth. I would have guessed you to be in your late thirties." Sarah found it hard to believe how old he was, but yet he looked so good!  
  
"Now it is my turn," Jareth said, smiling at her innocent surprise.  
  
"Go ahead," Sarah said plainly, turning towards him as if she were being interviewed.  
  
"How old would you be?" Sarah's brows shot up as she looked at him, then they lowered and she snorted playfully.  
  
"That isn't a proper question to ask a girl," she said.  
  
"But you are not a g--"  
  
"Girl, woman, lady, same difference, Your Majesty..." Sarah shot back before he could finish.  
  
"I could seduce you into telling me, that approach always works for me..." Jareth grinned as he teased her.  
  
"Ah hell, I'm 22." Sarah folded her arms, rolling her eyes at his meaningless threat. Jareth chuckled once more, tilting his head slightly as if he were satisfied with her answer.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Now me," Sarah began.  
  
"Not so fast, you have gone twice already, I have one more question..." Jareth cut in, his face suddenly becoming serious.  
  
"Okay okay..." Sarah cleared her throat, waiting for his question.  
  
"Why were you drinking the night I had come for you?" His features had gone solid, as if he weren't asking just a silly question, but one that he silently demanded an answer to.  
  
"I already told you, Jareth. My life was going okay, but it didn't last for long...and when my world fell down around me...no one was there for me. It's simple really...the alcohol helped to drown out my problems and emotions to a point where I was just impassive to everything..." Jareth noticed that her skin had turned to an ashen color, and he became worried that she did indeed have a serious problem on her mind.  
  
"Let me see if I understand you completely, Sarah. Your world was not going as you wanted it to, therefore it was completely unfair. Then," he thought for a second, then continued. "Then you sought clemency from a bottle of alcohol, which it gave to you. Am I correct so far?" Jareth asked, his eyes flashing signs of growing disbelief.  
  
"Nothing was unfair...my life just fell apart, Jareth...I never mentioned anything being unfair," Sarah shook her head as she kept her eyes on him, not wanting to allow herself to sink into a crying fit again.  
  
"Your world has help for those kinds of problems does it not? he replied.  
  
"Of course, I was just too stupid to seek that kind of help until Toby came to me and asked me to do it. He was the reason I wanted to improve my life at all..." God how she missed them right now, even that ice-queen step- mother of hers.  
  
"I can see that you do not like discussing it, Sarah, but may I request one thing of you?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean I guess...sure..." Sarah shrugged, turning her eyes toward the rich green grass beneath her feet.  
  
"With your permission, would you allow me to help you?"  
  
"How can you do that? You have no credentials in psycho-therapy or alcohol abuse or anything..." Jareth sloughed off her apparent doubt.  
  
"You are forgetting that I am not mortal like you, Sarah, I have ways of helping others without these so-called credentials."  
  
"You can't use magic to cure me, Jareth...what if the spell could be eventually broken? Anyone could find a way to do it and I would fall back into my old habit. No, it takes patience and time to get through problems like mine...I don't have either of those in my possession right now." Her voice had become a light whisper, but Jareth heard her clearly.  
  
"What do you think I have had this entire time? I have had patience with you, Sarah. I have not rejected you, nor have I abandoned you. Again, I thought this is what friends did for one another...maybe I have--"  
  
"No, Jareth. You're right. I'm sorry." Sarah still didn't look at him, but she admitted her doubt and apologized for it. He was being a good friend to her.  
  
"Well? Will you let me help you? Jareth asked once more, this time reaching his hand out to touch her face and pull her eyes back to him.  
  
"Alright, Jareth," Sarah smiled, giving in to him finally.  
  
"Good." Jareth whispered, smiling at her in reply. Sarah had had enough of beating around the bush with question after question, she rather felt like saying things instead of getting to know him by questioning so much.  
  
"Jareth, at that ball the other night..."  
  
"What of it?" Jareth answered, clasping his hands together as he placed them in his lap.  
  
"Your mother looks like a female version of you." She giggled as she continued, "And your father is a dead give away as to where you got your temper from!" Jareth smiled, laughing at her comment.  
  
"I suppose you are right, although..." he began as he stood up. "I can see where Toby received his excessive whining from..." he finished in a humorously sarcastic tone.  
  
"I resent that statement, Jareth!" Sarah exclaimed as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips in retaliation.  
  
"Of course you do, which also gives you the answer as to why I said it," he grinned, pulling his hands behind his back. "But wait, I suppose that was quite unfair, right?" He couldn't help but laugh as he threw in that last line, putting emphasis on the word 'unfair.'  
  
"You're asking for it," Sarah said jokingly as she brought her arm up to slap him across the arm. But Jareth's hand darted out from behind his back and grabbed hers before she could even get it close enough to hit him.  
  
"Hm, your reflexes are slow," he said teasingly.  
  
"Jareth you--" Just before Sarah could finish, they heard the bushes rustling close by. A medium sized, heavyset goblin with wiry black hair came from behind a row of rose bushes, stopping in front them. Jareth cleared his throat and straightened his stature, turning to acknowledge the man.  
  
"Your Majesty, Lady Phaedra wishes to see you immediately," the goblin said, dropping to his knees in respect as he spoke.  
  
"She told me she did not want to see me until tomorrow," Jareth responded.  
  
"M'lady says it is very important, Your Majesty, and that it cannot wait. She gave specific instructions to meet her at her parents' castle." Jareth motioned for the man to stand, and as he did, Jareth nodded toward him slowly.  
  
"Thank you, tell her that I will arrive shortly." Jareth dismissed the man, and he quickly turned to deliver Jareth's response. Sarah simply sighed, crossing her arms in front of her.  
  
"What does 'Lady Phaedra' want this time?"  
  
"I have no idea. I shall see to her," just as he turned to go, he turned back to Sarah. "I regretfully apologize, Sarah, this was unexpected."  
  
"She's waiting, Jareth..." Sarah sighed again, motioning for him to go.  
  
"Do not forget, you owe me a dance tonight. You are not excused from that." Jareth smiled faintly as he turned and left the garden. Sarah plopped back down onto the stone bench and began thinking about what to wear later that night.

* * *

* * *

"You will help me when he arrives, right mother?" Phaedra said hastily as she turned toward a short woman with wiry black hair.  
  
"Of course, dear. Jareth is a fine catch, I would not think anyone else would be more perfect for him than my own daughter," the woman replied. She brushed her hair out of her eyes as she looked at her daughter adoringly. They looked almost identical, except Phaedra had darker skin than that of her mother. That one quality she got from her father. She sighed as her mind carried her into a pleasant, but not so pleasant memory.  
  
Phaedra had wanted to marry Jareth since the day they were betrothed many years ago. But, he had cast her away so suddenly, and she didn't have a chance to redeem herself to him as she was called away by the Seelie Court to discuss her brother Sirion's trial. He had apparently committed an act of treason against another fae clan of the Seelie Court by attempting to kill the clan's leader. Phaedra didn't want to go, but her father thought it was too important to ignore rather than trying to land a husband. This had infuriated Phaedra, the trial had lasted for many years, and she had to take up residence in a far away part of the Underground. She hated being separated from Jareth for so long, but she had only stayed away as a duty to her brother. Unfortunately, her brother was imprisoned, which made Phaedra wonder why she had ever left in the first place. Sirion's imprisonment was inevitable, but her father made her go anyway.  
  
"I do not want anything getting in my way again, not while Jareth is open territory," Phaedra whispered to herself as she turned away from her mother to examine herself in a mirror that hung on the wall. She felt supremely beautiful, she just hated to know that her favorite dress was about to be ruined upon Jareth's arrival. Just as she thought of him once again, she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Miss Phaedra? His Majesty is here, he is waiting in the antechamber," came a small quivering male voice from outside the room.  
  
"Perfect," Phaedra grinned, "thank you, Gael." And with that, she heard the servant trot off, his duty completed. "Remember how I told you to do this, mother, it has to be perfect...and you have to believe it is true...or else he will be able to read your mind and know it is not, do you understand?"  
  
"Of course, Phaedra, must you coddle me so?" the woman said, batting her daughter out of her chair. Phaedra stood up and walked to the door, placing her hand on the knob before turning back around.  
  
"Grab that, it will do nicely," she whispered, pointing to an old splintered broom that stood propped up in the corner of the room. The older woman snatched up the broom and motioned for her daughter to move on. "Here we go," she whispered as she opened the door and stepped out, her mother following closely behind her with the broom raised.


	8. Phaedra's Plan And Double Seduction

**...Though We're Strangers Till Now**  
  
by _Jacqui_

**

* * *

Note** - All the original characters do NOT belong to me, although the rest of them do. Last names of those characters who didn't or don't have them are entirely fictional. This is my first attempt at Labyrinth fanfiction, so reviews would be really nice and appreciated. This story is mostly based on the movie, but there's a few elements from the book thrown in here and there. I read Labyrinth analyses, various fanfiction, and also came up with my own conclusions and ideas. So, this entire story will entail all three of those sources of information. It may be weird, it may be good, either way, as I mentioned before...feedback is always appreciated and adored. :) Oh yeah, Jim Henson, Brian Froud, and everyone who had a hand in creating this movie are geniuses.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Phaedra's Plan and Double Seduction**

**

* * *

**

As Phaedra stepped outside of her room, she released a blood curdling scream. Jareth jumped in surprise as he saw her dash into the antechamber, her mother not too far behind and beating her savagely with a broom.  
  
"Jareth!" she screamed as she collapsed into his arms. "She is trying to kill me!"  
  
"You are damn right, you wench! No daughter of mine is going to submit to someone like him!" her mother screamed back, pointing a finger at Jareth.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!?" Jareth said as loudly as he could, shielding Phaedra from her mother.  
  
"This ungrateful excuse for a daughter of mine has just told me that she plans to run away with you!" her mother said again, trembling as if in extreme anger. "I have no obligation to your will, Jareth, and neither does my daughter! We are from different kingdoms, I will not allow her to throw her life away!" Jareth looked back at Phaedra, still keeping himself between the two women.  
  
"Is this true, Phaedra?" he said quickly, his eyes locked on her terrified expression as she nodded slowly. Tears streaked her face, and she mentally praised herself for being such a talented actress.  
  
"What do you mean to do with her if she goes against your wishes and decides to carry through with her plan?" Jareth asked, turning toward the other woman.  
  
"I will disown her. She will be cast out of this house and she will no longer be known as my daughter, I am sure her father will not object to that idea either!" The woman raised the broom above her head, ready to fight him just to get to Phaedra.  
  
"I hope you know that you are still under the order of my father, and he could have you imprisoned for these actions, madam," Jareth said, not letting his guard down for a moment. Phaedra snickered lightly to herself, faintly signaling her mother to submit to him.  
  
"I...he would not dare," the woman tested, her eyes slanting inward in anger.  
  
"Never question the authority of King Braedon," Jareth threatened, stepping up to the woman and grabbing the broom from her, only to throw it to the floor.  
  
"You are not worth my time," the woman said through clenched teeth, "and neither is she! Just take her and get out." Phaedra walked up behind him and slipped her arm around his, trembling and sobbing as she pressed her face into the back of his shoulder. Jareth spoke once more to the old woman, his face showing nothing but irate disgust.  
  
"Consider yourself lucky that I am going to forget about this. One word to my father and he could have your life for it."  
  
"Do not patronize her, Jareth, she is not going to listen..." Phaedra whispered, bringing her head up to smile successfully toward her mother behind Jareth's back. As Jareth turned from the woman, she blew a kiss to her daughter as if wishing her good luck.  
  
"Come, Phaedra, we are leaving." Jareth turned on his heels, and led her from the room. Where was she going to stay? She couldn't stay at his castle, at least not yet. Sarah was there, and the moment they laid eyes on one another Jareth knew there would be a fight. No, she would stay with his parents, at least until tomorrow. That way, he would still have time to explain everything to Sarah. As they left for his parents' castle, Jareth only hoped that Sarah would not take anything the wrong way and that she would understand.

* * *

* * *

When Jareth had arrived, he made it just in time for his dinner date with Sarah. Phaedra had incessantly kept his parents swept up in a whirlwind of conversation filled with questions that were mixed with apologies and thanks. It was only when she had excused herself to go freshen up that Jareth finally had the chance to explain himself and hurry back. It was nearly 8 o'clock when he found himself standing outside her door. He listened intently as he heard clanking and sounds of quick and muffled movement from behind the door. He shook his head, laughing to himself. Then, he raised his hand and knocked, calling to her from behind the thick wooden door.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
"Yes! Just a second!" she called back. Jareth heard some more scuffling around from behind the door as he waited. Suddenly, it became quiet. Then, the door flew open and Sarah stood before him. Jareth just stared at her, as if he couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
She was amazingly breathtaking. She wore a long, satin dress that fit her form, but flared out at mid thigh. The dress was a richly deep red. It gleamed in the light set off by the candles adoring the walls. The sleeves of the dress cut across at mid shoulder and slipped into a V at the neckline. Of course, she made sure that her breasts were prominently shown just enough to tease, but not too much to be considered a slut. Her shoes were of the same material, and they had a structure that resembled that of high heels. She wore matching elbow-length gloves, made of the same fabric as her dress. Her hair spilled about her shoulders and down her back in loose curls. Tiny crystal earrings dangled from her ears, sparkling brightly. She intended to go all out if she planned to seduce him and get him back. Even if he was just trying to prove a point, she was hell bent on proving her own point. She had kept it a secret as to having Helori secretly help her attain everything she was to wear that night. If Jareth found out she had skipped out on her kitchen duties, he would be beyond angry with the both of them.  
  
"You are intimidatingly beautiful, Sarah," Jareth gasped, his eyes wide with surprise. "How did you manage all of this?"  
  
"It isn't proper to ask a lady what her beauty secrets are," Sarah scolded playfully. Jareth inclined his head, pardoning himself, and offered her his arm. He didn't want to waste anymore time talking. But he had remembered her as such a passionate girl, which made him wonder just how far she would go with a simple friendly relationship. He remembered the illusion he set forth to her, all to well. He had successfully seduced her then, even if it was just a dream. Why couldn't he do it again? Now that their relationship had taken a different turn, he wanted to know just how far she would let their 'friendly' relationship go. They had teased and carefully played with one another mentally with words or gestures, but this new idea was simply too tempting for him to resist. As she slipped her arm through his, he chuckled lightly to himself as he realized how much fun he was going to have with her tonight.

* * *

* * *

Jareth had led Sarah into another gigantic room which looked different from the other rooms in his castle. The floor was smoother, like some sort of wood, very different from that of his other concrete floorings. The walls and windows were decorated with dark blue and black tapestries that complemented each other. Two chandelier-like candelabras hung from the ceiling, Sarah guessed they held about 20 candles each, which gave the room a spectacular amount of light. She rolled her eyes sarcastically when she noticed that this room, like most of the others, did not furnish a clock. Sarah looked over her shoulder as she stopped her examination. She saw Jareth directly behind her, grinning slightly. She slowly turned to face him, wondering why he looked like that.  
  
"Shall we begin, Sarah?" he asked, his voice deeper than usual.  
  
"There's no music, Jareth," Sarah replied softly, waving her hands around her as if to point out that there was indeed a lack of music.  
  
"Who said we can not make our own?" he whispered gently as he leaned in toward her, sliding his hand around her waist. Sarah listened for a moment, then shook her head.  
  
"Well where is it?" she asked sweetly. Jareth knew this procedure all too well, but he refused to let her get the upper hand. He chuckled softly, placing his hand up to her lips, immediately silencing her from saying another word. His gloves were still on, and the softness of the fabric on her lips sent shivers up her spine.  
  
"When we begin, so shall the music," he finished, grasping her other hand with his. They slowly began to move and just as Jareth had said before, Sarah began to hear music. Something was strange about it. It didn't seem to be coming from any particular direction, but from them. She had heard the expression 'let's make beautiful music together' but this moment put those words to shame. The music was incredibly soothing and it relaxed Sarah quite a bit, she was so tense before.  
  
As Jareth circled the dance floor with her several times, she began to wonder why she had hated him so much. Was it because of Toby? Well she had defeated him and Toby was returned. Was it for all the callus things he did to her while she was in the Labyrinth? No, she had made it through regardless of what he did to keep her from reaching her destination. She couldn't remember why she had hated him, but at that moment, she wanted to forget about everything. She had gone through a lot in the past few days, especially having to cope with being unable to return to her own home.  
  
Not to mention, she had to deal with being labeled as Jareth's personal servant. But as she looked into his eyes, they seemed to shine with a sudden passion. She blushed, looking away from him as the continued to dance. Jareth found that this was the perfect time to work his spell, although it was different than before. He cast it to only last for a certain duration, and then it would be broken. 13 O'clock to be precise, then the spell would end. Jareth twirled Sarah to his right, then he pulled her to him so that her back rested against his chest.  
  
"What are you doing, Jareth?" Sarah asked in sheer innocence, turning her head to look up at him.  
  
"What do you want me to do, Sarah?" Jareth whispered softly. His hands weaved around her from behind and came to a rest against her stomach.  
  
"Why don't you read my mind?" Sarah whispered lightly. Suddenly, Jareth spun her around to face him. Sarah's mind was letting Jareth's words fill her with temptation, although she still had a little control over her own actions. But, somehow, her mind wouldn't let her know why she suddenly wanted to give in to his bewitching aura. She jumped when she felt his hand touch the side of her face.  
  
"Do you want me to do this?" He trailed a finger from her cheek to her throat, then back up to lightly brush over her lips. Sarah just stared up at him, her eyes locked on his as if she couldn't control them. When her eyes finally fell away from him, he grinned slowly, she was trying to fight him. She could feel his hand reach around her waist once more and grip her tightly as his other hand moved down to cup her chin and bring her eyes back to his. "Or this..." he whispered slowly, leaning down as if to kiss her. Their lips were less than a second from touching before he stopped. He could feel her heart pounding relentlessly. Sarah as well, felt his heart beating fiercely. She decided to act fast before he tried to play any more seducing mind games with her.  
  
Sarah slipped her hands around his neck and pressed her lips to his. His eyes widened, then closed as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue past her lips to gently play with her tongue. He mentally noted that he still had what it took to seduce a woman, as Sarah mentally noted that she was capable of seducing a man. Suddenly, Sarah's body twitched, but she didn't pull away from him. Jareth knew with her sudden movement that his spell had ended, but why wasn't she fighting him or pushing him away? He abruptly broke the kiss. When he did, Sarah simply looked at him as if she had never seen him before.  
  
"Why did you stop?" She whispered, as he felt her hands slowly slide away from his neck.  
  
"Air..." Jareth replied, suddenly skeptical about whether or not to confess to her the real reason. Afterward he scolded himself for using such a fake excuse.  
  
"Well...maybe I should..." Sarah said quietly, batting her lashes as she looked away from him. "Maybe I should let you get some air..." She didn't look back up at him, but slowly dropped into a curtsy. Jareth just stood in front of her and watched as she arose and turned to leave. A sly grin cut across his face as his hand shot out and grabbed hers before she had the chance to turn completely around. He heard Sarah gasp at his quick movement as he pulled her back to him.  
  
"I never said you could leave," he said sarcastically. At that, he left no room for her to protest as he hungrily covered her mouth with his. As his tongue ravaged the inside of her mouth, he grasped her waist and pulled her closer to him. She could feel how hard he had become as he pressed himself against her stomach. Her arms felt as if they had a mind of their own as they reached up to rest on either side of his face. As much as she didn't want to, she pulled away from him.  
  
"Here?" she whispered in between gasps for breath. Jareth caught on to her hint and gently took her hands into his.  
  
"Hold on," he whispered, closing his eyes to concentrate. Sarah tightened her grip on his hands, and she felt herself becoming lighter and lighter. She closed her eyes tightly, as if expecting pain of some sort. When the shifting sensation was gone, she reopened her eyes. She looked around the room and saw that it had large amounts of black and silver accompanied by many glittering objects. There was a large stone fireplace just to the right of an even bigger canopy bed. Sarah already knew the answer but she asked anyway.  
  
"Is this your room?" she asked as her eyes glided over the black silk sheets and coverings on the bed.  
  
"One of them," he whispered, not letting go of her hands but lacing his fingers between hers. She looked back to him, their eyes meeting once again. Their hands still interlocked, he reached behind her and rested their hands on the small of her back, then gently pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for Your Majesty?" she asked in a soft voice. That said, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers with full force, sliding his tongue into her mouth roughly. Sarah responded with eagerness, trying to break her hands free from his grasp. He let her pull her hands away and she brought them around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. His skin was hot, as was hers.  
  
She slowly let her hands drop down to his vest, quickly unbuttoning it so that she could work on his shirt next. Jareth gently broke the kiss so that she could have better access. She finally had the buttons undone, and with one movement he had his shirt pulled over his head and dropped to the floor. While he had done that, she had already removed her shoes. He then moved his hands to her dress as he helped her slip out of it. She pulled her arms out and slinked the dress slowly down and stepped out of it, quickly pushing it aside with her foot. She felt his hands reach behind her and untie her corset, and before she knew it, he had it off and thrown to the floor as well. Sarah took steps backward and Jareth took steps forward until he had forced her to the edge of the bed. She sat down and he began working on his pants. To her surprise, they slid right off, she thought there was a little more to it. He kicked off his boots and stepped out of the pants, pushing them away to join the rest of their clothing. Jareth noticed that Sarah had kept her arms crossed over her breasts as soon as it completely dawned on her that the corset was no longer there.  
  
"Sarah, put your arms down," he whispered, slowly sliding his gloves from his hands. She realized that hers were still on as well, and she pulled them off gingerly. He grinned so seductively at her that she might have taken her arms away if he had not requested it first. She slowly let her arms down, and looked up at him as if she expected him to ask her to put them back up. When he didn't she blushed. Jareth chuckled as he slipped his fingers under the slim bands of her panties and slid them from her waist. When he had pulled them down to her ankles, she playfully kicked them off. Jareth leaned down and their lips met once again, although not as hard as before. Sarah moved back up on the bed, and Jareth followed, not allowing her to break their kiss.  
  
As they reached the head of the bed, Sarah fell back onto the pillows behind her and she wrapped her arms around Jareth's neck to pull him down with her. The passionate kiss wound down to a gentle teasing as he would lightly kiss her lips, then pull away just as she began to deepen it. She felt his hardness against the inside of her thigh and she gasped, looking up at him. Smiling, he brought his mouth down to her neck, leaving a trail of damp kisses down her throat. Sarah arched into the feel of his mouth on her skin as she silently begged him for more. Jareth brought his mouth back to hers, driving his tongue into her mouth savagely. She felt him slide over onto his left side, but he pushed her back down when she attempted to move with him. As he continued to kiss her with extreme ardor, she felt his hand slide over her right breast. He cupped it gently as his thumb teased the already peaked nipple. Jareth felt her moan as her body arched into his touch once again.  
  
His hand fell from her breast abruptly, he wanted to keep her wanting more. His hand came to a rest on her right side, while he pulled himself back into position on top of her. As his body rested between her thighs, he heard her moan deeply, and her hands grasped his arms tightly. Her breathing quickened as she felt his mouth trailing over her breasts, teasing the skin with his tongue, then his lips. He suddenly moved lower, leaving a wet trail from her breasts to her abdomen. Then he moved his fingertips up and down the sides of her body, causing her to tremble under their feathery movements.  
  
"Jareth..." Sarah gasped, "please..." He looked up momentarily, watching her chest heave up and down with excessive and very heavy breathing. As a precaution, he pulled himself back up so that their eyes met.  
  
"Are you sure?" he whispered, his breathing labored and his voice more husky. Sarah nodded slowly, pulling him down into a gentle kiss. He grinned mentally, knowing that she was ready for him. He lifted his body up slightly, and he motioned for her to wrap her legs around his waist. She did so, and he moved a little lower, then slowly entered her. He immediately deepened their kiss, trying to take her mind off any temporary pain or discomfort she might feel.  
  
Sarah gasped into his mouth as she felt him inside her. He moved slowly at first, then picked up his pace and intensity as his arousal was taking control of him. Sarah's legs tightened around his waist, and her hands clung to the sheets. Jareth noticed that she was beginning to let herself fall into the pain of the moment, rather than the passion. His hands reached out and he hastily twined his fingers through hers, pushing her hands up and down into the pillows.  
  
Eventually, she learned how to move in unison with the quickening thrust of his hips as he brought his mouth down to her neck, kissing her hot skin and teasing it with his teeth. Sarah moaned softly as her pleasure was rising to an achingly intense peak. He became more and more aroused as he felt and heard her soft moans of pleasure and the feel of her velvety walls tightening on him as he moved within her.  
  
With each powerful movement he went deeper, taking Sarah higher and higher with him. He groaned softly as he dropped his head down and ardently touched his lips to hers. She tightened around him once more and he could feel how warm she was, heightening his passion and making him want to continue all night long. Sarah gasped into his mouth again as he reached her pleasure point. He knew she didn't want him to stop as she drove her tongue into his mouth, forcefully mingling his tongue with hers. Her body was already wet with perspiration, and she would occasionally arch into his movements. As she did this, her breasts slid against his chest, causing him to moan with desire.  
  
Sarah's breathing had become more erratic and Jareth knew she was reaching her own apex of ecstasy. He had been there for awhile, he was simply waiting for her to catch up. Sarah's body arched up just once more and she felt as if her body exploded into another world of complete rapture. Her body felt as if it was on fire when she heard Jareth moan as he emptied himself inside her. Then, their bodies tensed with extreme satisfaction.  
  
Sarah let her body relax as Jareth rested his head against her chest, letting go of her hands. Sarah's breathing was still deep, but it was evening out. The two remained as they were for several minutes, letting their minds and bodies catch up to one another. When their breathing became normal again, Jareth slid up to face her. Sarah brought her hand up to lightly run her fingers through his hair. He smiled, looking over her body, then letting his eyes rest on hers.  
  
"I am sorry if you felt any pain," he whispered, lightly caressing her right leg. Sarah softly laughed to herself.  
  
"A woman's first time isn't usually pain-free," she replied. Jareth nodded in agreement, then Sarah turned on her side and moved in closer to him. She reached her other hand out and locked her fingers with his, toying with them. "I guess we're not friends anymore," she said, after a long silence between them.  
  
"Have things changed that much?" Jareth asked, as he turned to look at her. Sarah looked at him as well, a thousand questions shone in her eyes.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"You can ask me anything," Jareth answered.  
  
"Now that we've done this...you know..." Sarah waved her hand trying to think of the proper way to word it.  
  
"Become intimate..?" Jareth answered with no thought at all.  
  
"Yes. Now that we've become intimate, does it...change how you feel towards me?" Sarah's eyes became serious, and Jareth knew that she both wanted, and needed an answer.  
  
"If you are talking about love, Sarah..." he hesitated, then continued, "I can honestly say that...after tonight...my feelings for you have become deeper..." He looked away quickly, as if he was troubled in finding a way to explain himself to her. Sarah saw that he was becoming shy with his feelings, as if he had never expressed them before.  
  
"Jareth," Sarah interrupted, pulling her fingers away from his and resting her hand on his chest. "Do you want me to go first?"  
  
"If you wish," he replied, as if it didn't matter to him.  
  
"Okay," as Sarah propped herself up on her elbow, she began to make her confession. "I've only been in love once before, needless to say, it didn't last very long." Her eyes looked from him to her hand occasionally as she spoke. "Being in love to me was incredible, it was the most exciting feeling I had ever experienced." As she made her final declaration, her eyes fixed on him pertinently. "That...is how I feel about you, Jareth."  
  
Her eyes penetrated him with such force, very unlike that of the other women he had been intimate with before. Jareth's eyes glittered with a newfound perception of Sarah. She was so open and willing to admit how she felt, and he thought it strange that it tore him apart to know that she had suffered knowing her first love as a failure. His hand reached up and cupped her chin, and he brought her lips to his in a gentle, but passionate kiss. His body became hot and he was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion as she leaned into the kiss. He had never felt this before, why had this girl brought such new feelings to him? As he slowed the kiss to a stop, he pulled away from her.  
  
"So..." he grinned slightly, keeping his eyes on her, "are you saying that you are in love with me?" Sarah immediately nodded as she replied.  
  
"Yes, Jareth...I am saying that I am in love with you..."  
  
"Well..." he began, but hesitated. He looked at her for what felt like a lifetime to Sarah, his eyes searching hers to make sure that what she had told him was how she really felt. He could hear her heart beating at a steady pace, as if to justify that she was telling him the truth. "I have yet to learn how you have done it, Sarah," he said, reaching toward her hand. His fingers wrapped around her wrist and pulled her hand up toward his chest. As he placed the palm of her hand directly over his heart, she smiled, feeling it beat at an even pace. She gasped as her eyes went from her hand, to his eyes, which now were now gleaming. It was then, that he chose to finish his confession. "I, too, have fallen in love with you."  
  
"Oh my god," she whispered, her other hand covering her mouth quickly as her entire body began to tremble. Her eyes filled with tears, and she couldn't control them or bring herself to wipe them away as they trailed down her cheeks. Jareth pulled her toward him and he embraced her gently.  
  
"Sarah, please do not cry." As he concluded, she didn't listen to him. He held her as she cried, caressing her back softly. When she had finished, she pulled away from him slowly, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just never thought..." she sniffled, trying to think, but her mind was too foggy with emotion.  
  
"Well you do not have to think about it anymore. We will sleep here tonight," he said quietly, motioning for her to lie down. Sarah nodded, sniffling once more as she reached down and pulled the satiny blankets toward her. Jareth had already settled himself in, and when he looked over at Sarah, she was still sitting up.  
  
"I need something to sleep in," Sarah said. Jareth chuckled, playfully wrapping his arm around her back. He then grabbed her arm with his hand, and she jumped as he pulled her down next to him.  
  
"What you are wearing is fine."  
  
"But I--"  
  
"Shhh," he whispered, and she sighed lightly, smiling to herself as she rolled over and snuggled up next to him. He wrapped one arm around her, and pulled her other hand onto his chest resting his hand on top of hers. Sarah was the first to fall asleep. Jareth watched her as her chest moved with her breathing. Her beautiful brown hair was feathered over the pillows. Shadows danced across her skin in the firelight, and he wondered why no other woman had done this to him. Sarah was still just a child compared to the others, which were so much more experienced than she was. His thoughts drifted and until they hit rock bottom. How were things going to work between them now? How was he going to tell Sarah about his spell? Had she only admitted love for him because of it? Did the spell linger for a longer time than he had planned? He mentally shook himself away from anymore thoughts, he just wanted to forget them for tonight. He turned and gently kissed Sarah's forehead, she snuggled closer and he saw her smile briefly. Within a few moments, Jareth had followed Sarah into a deep sleep. 


	9. Unexpected Surprises

**

* * *

...Though We're Strangers Till Now**  
  
by _Jacqui  
_  
**

* * *

Note** - All the original characters do NOT belong to me, although the rest of them do. Last names of those characters who didn't or don't have them are entirely fictional. This is my first attempt at Labyrinth fanfiction, so reviews would be really nice and appreciated. This story is mostly based on the movie, but there's a few elements from the book thrown in here and there. I read Labyrinth analyses, various fanfiction, and also came up with my own conclusions and ideas. So, this entire story will entail all three of those sources of information. It may be weird, it may be good, either way, as I mentioned before...feedback is always appreciated and adored. :) Oh yeah, Jim Henson, Brian Froud, and everyone who had a hand in creating this movie are geniuses.  
  
**!!!!** - Hoggle is coming into the storyline now. I figured if the Labyrinth and Jareth could be real, why couldn't Hoggle? Or any of the others from the Labyrinth as well? Point made. On to the story.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Unexpected Surprises**

* * *

Sarah awoke the next morning with a soreness she had never felt before. It wasn't so unpleasant that she couldn't move, but there was a throbbing between her legs that made her wince as she turned around. Jareth had gone, but he had not tried to wake her up having known that she should receive all the rest she needed. Sarah smiled slightly as she saw the note lying on his pillow. With eagerness, she snatched it, opened it up, and immediately ran her eyes over the words:  
  
_Sarah,  
  
I do apologize if you awake to any discomfort, but it is only natural. I trust what happened last night did not happen because either of us were under any influence. So we both need not worry about that. I also apologize for allowing you to wake up alone, but my duties have called upon me once again this morning and I have no will or plans to disregard them. Sleep as long as you need to, and I shall see you this evening at dinner. I have some things I must tell you.  
  
I love you, Sarah.  
  
Jareth._  
  
Sarah's smile widened as she read the last line. He loved her. Sarah sighed deeply as she fell back onto the pillows. He really admitted his love for her. To hear a king admit such a thing was beyond her imagination, the entire situation was beyond her imagination. As she prepared to roll over and go back to sleep, she heard a faint voice outside in the hall. The voice got louder and louder as it came closer to the room. Sarah recognized it as a female voice she had heard before, but she couldn't quite place the time or date or even whom it was the voice belonged to. She sat up and listened closely, pulling the bedcovers around her as if someone she didn't know was in the room with her and might see that she was completely naked. Her eyes got wider as the voice stopped right outside the door. The voice sounded like it was arguing with someone, but just as the voice stopped, the door flew open. Sarah shrieked as her first reaction, then she gasped as she then immediately recognized the woman standing before her.  
  
"You!?" they both cried at the same time, not believing what they were seeing.  
  
"Miss Phaedra, oh miss I told you not to come in here! I warned you that it was occupied!" cried Helori as she stood behind Phaedra, tears sounding in her voice.  
  
"Why the hell are you in my room!" Phaedra screeched, her voice reflecting extreme acerbity. Helori's features took on a florid color as she turned and ran from the room, crying for the Jareth.  
  
"Your room? I wasn't aware that this room had a name on it!" Sarah snapped back.  
  
"Well it does now! Servants are not supposed to be in the same quarters as those with higher authority and social rank unless requested!" Phaedra was enraged, but Sarah played into it.  
  
"If you had any gumption, ma'am, you would kindly get out of the room while I put my clothing on so I can get out!" Sarah had to suppress a grin as she spat her reply.  
  
"Oh! You wicked little...Jareth will not be merciful to you for this!"  
  
"Well, let us just allow Jareth to decide things for himself, shall we?" Just as Sarah responded, Jareth stepped into the room. Phaedra turned toward Jareth.  
  
"What is she doing here? I thought she was your servant, servants should be doing their daily duties by now should they not?" she retorted, folding her arms.  
  
"Phaedra," Jareth said flatly, looking to Sarah then back to Phaedra. "I told you to wait until I came for you. Why did you directly disobey my orders? And just who are you to tell me what my own servants can and can not do? Just because you plan on residing here temporarily does not make you a queen. Never question my authority or the way things in this castle operate, ever again."  
  
"I...I was just so excited about moving into a place like this I just..."  
  
"That is not a good enough answer. I expect you to obey me when I give you an order, if you disobey me again, you will not enjoy the consequences." Jareth's face was emotionless, far different from his expressions the night before.  
  
"Jareth..." Sarah whispered, trying to catch his attention.  
  
"Sarah, put your clothing on and leave the room. Phaedra has made it painstakingly clear which room she has chosen, so she shall get it," Jareth cut in. Sarah sighed, and Jareth signaled Phaedra to give Sarah her privacy as he nodded toward the door. As the two left, closing the door behind them, Sarah jumped from the bed and snatched her clothes up. What the hell was going on? Was Phaedra really going to be living there now? If so, Sarah was relieved beyond words that this room was on the other side of the castle. They would have a hard time just accidentally running into each other, because it was so big.  
  
As Sarah threw the dress over her head, she slowly slipped her arms through, then pulled it down the rest of the way until it was completely fitted. Without putting on her shoes, she tip-toed to the door and cracked it open to stick her head out. She snickered lightly as she saw Jareth scolding Phaedra just down the hall, the woman looking down in guilt. Serves her right! Sarah thought to herself as she gently slid out and closed the door behind her. Checking to make sure Jareth's attention was still on Phaedra, and it was, she made a dash down the hall toward her room. She wasn't in the mood or position to be reamed like that!  
  
She had turned dozens of corners and ran down long winding hallways. But, just before she made it to her room, Jareth appeared in front of her. Sarah crashed into his chest, but his arms caught her before she fell back.  
  
"Sarah, I apologize for Phaedra, she was quite disrespectful. She was, actually, one of the things I wished to discuss with you this evening. Although, there are still a few other things I want to discuss tonight, will you still accept my invitation?" Jareth asked. His face had become softer.  
  
"Of course," she replied, adding on an extra twist to her agreement, "but only if you say the magic words." She smiled in a sly way that made Jareth chuckle as she caught him off guard.  
  
"Are they really magic?" he whispered, playing into Sarah's game.  
  
"They are to me, and if you don't say them I won't accept!" She put her hands on her hips, smiling suggestively as she waited.  
  
"You look beautiful," Jareth said, taking a step toward her.  
  
"Thank you. But, that's not it, try again," she whispered, moving backward a couple steps.  
  
"You are...." Jareth placed his hands behind his back, thinking as if he were actually trying to get the words correct. "Incredible?" Then he took another step forward.  
  
"Nope, keep trying, I have all day." Sarah smiled, moving back now with continuing steps.  
  
"Hmmm," he raised his eyebrows, "Ah yes, I know what you want to hear now..." Jareth whispered. As he stepped forward, he turned, making her turn with him.  
  
"Yes?" Sarah said, gasping as she backed softly into a wall. Jareth stepped just once more toward her, so that they were about an inch apart. He brought his arms out and let his hands rest against the wall on either side of her, holding her in place. Then, he leaned down toward her and brushed his lips against hers, but not kissing her. Chills ran up and down her spine as he softly whispered against her lips.  
  
"I love you, Sarah."  
  
"That's four words," she whispered jokingly against his lips in reply. She heard him laugh lightly, then he pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Jareth's hands came down from the wall and firmly grasped her waist, pulling her against him as he deepened the kiss. Sarah teasingly pushed away from him after a few moments. "Let's save some for later," she said sweetly, stepping away from him completely now. Jareth watched her drop into a curtsy, and he nodded toward her in acknowledgement. Sarah stopped just outside her door and turned toward him as he began speaking.  
  
"You had better start saving then," he whispered, watching her open the door to her room. "Since 8 o'clock this morning I have been ahead of you, I wager you have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"Jareth!" Sarah exclaimed quietly.  
  
"I will see you this evening, Sarah," he laughed, turning to go. The moment Sarah saw him turn the corner, she stepped into her room and quickly shut the door.

* * *

* * *

Sarah had searched through a small dresser that had been moved into her room, probably by Helori, and found a casual peach colored dress. It was similar to her plain white one, although the neckline plunged downward in an oval shape. It showed very little, so Sarah didn't quibble over the petty details of what it did show. She had not stayed in her room for more than a few moments after Jareth had departed. She quickly hurried out of the castle and spent much of the remaining day in the garden. She found it hard to ignore the beauty and tranquility she saw there. Walking around the small maze of various flowers, she sighed in contentment as she fingered small rosebuds and foxgloves. The entire garden smelled wonderful, everywhere she went there was a scent of floral mixtures in the air. She decided against wearing shoes because she wanted to feel like those women in her fairy tales. Beautiful and carefree. Sarah began talking to herself as she walked through the tiny maze of greenery and vibrant color.  
  
"You love me, don't you Jareth?"  
  
"Of course I do, Sarah."  
  
Sarah would switch positions as if she were both herself and Jareth, using her acting skills to play both parts to exact preciseness. She would make hand gestures and use an accent when playing Jareth.  
  
"Why do you love me?"  
  
"You are everything I have ever dreamed of. You are beautiful, kind, and very intelligent. How could I not love you?"  
  
Sarah blushed playfully as she batted her lashes and played out her part. They were idiots, she thought to herself, they can't see a good script when it's right in front of them ready to be made into a movie! She sighed again, continuing to walk through her flowery surroundings. Suddenly, she heard a scuffle behind her. Sarah froze as she heard the noise getting closer.  
  
"Who's there?" she whispered, slowly turning around to face the sound.  
  
"Me," came a familiar voice. Sarah couldn't believe what she saw as she drew her hand to her mouth in shock.  
  
"H-Hoggle?" she whispered through her fingers.  
  
"Yeah, I heard yeh were back, I didn't believe it at first...but I thought I should come and see for meself..."  
  
"But I...I thought that you were just..."  
  
"I ain't your imagination, Sarah." Hoggle kicked his foot across the grass, putting his hands behind his back in embarrassment. Before he knew it, Sarah was on her knees with her arms tightly wrapped around him.  
  
"I thought I only dreamed you up...or that you were one of Jareth's creations...anything but reality..."  
  
"Hey now..." Hoggle laughed nervously, squirming in her grasp. "R'member what happened las' time yeh did that.." Sarah let go, as she replied.  
  
"That was when I kissed you, I was only hugging you..." she smiled sarcastically.  
  
"Same thing..." Hoggle shot back.  
  
"So, how have you been, Hoggle? Have you seen Sir Didymus and Ludo since I left? How are they?" Sarah asked all at once, still not knowing what to make of seeing Hoggle again.  
  
"Didymus...well, he an' that hairy animal went on 'an expedition.' I think that's what he called it, I think they were goin' to explore the Underground...not completely sure what he meant of it..." Hoggle shrugged, confused as to whether or not he even said it right. "Ludo is somewhere...I 'aven't seen him lately..."  
  
"At least I know that all of you were real," Sarah answered.  
  
"Sarah..." Hoggle began, looking up at her for a second, then looking away again.  
  
"Yes, Hoggle?"  
  
"Did you...really wish yourself away?"  
  
"Yeah, I...just didn't know what I was bargaining for when I did it I guess...but I am glad that I did."  
  
"Why? Yer Jareth's property now, 'ow could you be glad about that?"  
  
"I'll explain later, he's asked me to have dinner with him tonight..."  
  
"Well...'ow about meetin' me back here t'morrow? I can't risk lettin' Jareth catch me in 'ere, he might really throw me into the Bog of Eternal Stench this time..."  
  
"Sure, I can do that. Do you want to meet in the evening or...?" Sarah inquired hurriedly.  
  
"Afternoon is fine..." Hoggle said, scratching his arm. "I missed you, Sarah..." he finished.  
  
"I missed you, too, Hoggle. I'm glad that we've met up again, I would like us to be better friends than we were all those years ago..." she smiled.  
  
"I 'ope so."  
  
"So, I shall see you here tomorrow then?" Sarah said, making sure of their plans.  
  
"Yeh. T'morrow." With that, Hoggle quickly turned and waddled behind the shrubbery. Sarah let out a deep breath she had been holding in for awhile. Wow, she thought, I never imagined I would meet up with Hoggle again. Or Jareth for that matter. Blushing deeply, she wondered if Hoggle had heard her conversation with herself earlier. Shrugging it off, she quickly hurried out of the garden to go get ready for her pre-set dinner date.

* * *

* * *

Sarah was in too much of a rush to pick something out that was extremely gorgeous. But to her surprise, Helori had tons of dresses for her to choose from. She had hung them in a makeshift closet that she had against the wall next to the bed. Sarah was amazed. Helori had done all of this in the span of a day. As she watched the small woman rush around her room and pick out an emerald green dress, toss it on the bed, then rush back across the room to snatch her shoes, Sarah became dizzy.  
  
"Miss! Oh, are you ok, miss?" Helori stopped suddenly, looking at Sarah in concern.  
  
"Yeah, I think so..." Sarah replied, sinking into the chair beside the vanity. "You're just moving a little too fast..." Sarah brought her hand over her eyes. "Don't let me stop you, I don't have much time before I have to meet him in the dining room..."  
  
"Oh miss, His Majesty will not be having you meet him in the dining room this evening. He asked that you meet him by his chambers instead, I am sorry I forgot to tell you." Helori quickly pushed all the words out as she continued rushing around the room.  
  
"What! Oh, great..." Sarah exclaimed as she promptly turned around to look in the mirror. "I have to put on makeup," she said, looking around the tabletop for the mascara and lipstick. When she found it, she snatched it up and began applying the mascara.  
  
"Miss, I have your things set out for you. You may need me to help you with the--"  
  
"Corset. I know..." Sarah finished, reaching hastily for the lipstick. Helori noticed this and shrieked.  
  
"Oh no! Not before you put your dress on, you will smear it! Not to mention you will ruin the dress!" The young goblin's hands shot up to rest on either side of her face as she shook her head quickly.  
  
"Okay, but hurry, I have to get going or he'll think I'm not going to show up," Sarah said as she motioned Helori to bring the dress over to her.  
  
Helori grasped the laces on the back of the corset, which Sarah had been wearing for quite some time thinking she would get used to the feeling. The girl pulled until Sarah gasped for her to stop, then Helori tied the corset as tightly as she could. Sarah stood up slowly as she sucked in massive amounts of air. Helori placed the dress up to her to make sure it was a perfect fit, which it was. Sarah slipped the dainty dress over her head and gently pulled it down her body until it was in place. She noticed as she slipped her arms through the sleeves, that they had slits in them--she guessed it was for decoration. The sleeves flowed loosely all the way to her wrists. She ran her fingers lightly over the fabric, and it felt like velvet, although it didn't appear to be velvet. The hem around the bottom of the skirt had black lace around it. The bodice fit nicely, and the skirt flared out slightly at her thighs. The neckline started out as a V but curved into a rounded tip as it reached her breasts. That, combined with the corset's support, she felt her cleavage was revealed quite nicely. She also noticed that there was a loosely hanging golden chain around the waist, which made her look and feel like a form of royalty. She took a deep breath, lowering herself back down in her chair.  
  
"It is almost time miss," Helori said as Sarah applied her lipstick. The dark shade of red lipstick was what set off her final appearance. Sarah slipped on her shoes as Helori placed them in front of her. They were a smooth black fabric, almost like that of ballerina slippers, but they still held the form of a high heel shoe.  
  
"How do I look?" Sarah asked finally, pulling herself to a complete stand.  
  
"Your hair miss, it would look better if it were held up. Here..." Helori motioned for her to sit back down for a moment, and she did. Sarah felt her head moving slightly to either side as Helori gathered her hair into a twist. She had to give it to the girl, she may not have been good at making herself look beautiful, but she was an expert with others. She closed one eye and looked up with the other as Helori slid a few pins into Sarah's hair to keep it in place. "There!"  
  
"Thank you, Helori, I am in debt to you for helping me so much..." Sarah said as she turned to the girl and smiled warmly.  
  
"Oh that is in no way necessary, miss. Now you should hurry on your way, His Majesty is expecting you..." Sarah felt as if Helori looked upon her as the child she never had. There was a certain adoration and pride in her eyes that Sarah seemed to overlook before. She nodded toward the girl once more and quickly left the room.

* * *

* * *

Just outside Jareth's room, Sarah stood waiting. She was beginning to think he was the late one now, her back beginning to hurt due to the corset's tight hold on her stomach. She jumped as she heard Jareth's voice behind her.  
  
"Hello, Sarah..." he whispered.  
  
"God...Jareth..." Sarah said, placing her hand to her chest as she turned to face him.  
  
"Did I frighten you?"  
  
"Actually, you did..."  
  
"I apologize. I had you meet me here instead of the dining room because Phaedra has requested it for her own use tonight."  
  
"Oh...since she's here...does that..." Sarah tried to think of a way to word it without sounding like that's all that was on her mind.  
  
"There can not be a repeat of last night..?" Jareth guessed, raising a brow.  
  
"Heh...yeah..." Sarah's breathing had become more labored. Jareth picked up on this immediately, reaching his hands out to grab her by the shoulders to steady her.  
  
"Sarah, what is it?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine Jareth," Sarah smiled weakly, forcing herself to stand upright. _Damn this corset_, she thought to herself, _it makes me look perfect but I don't know how much longer I can keep this up_. Jareth motioned toward his bedroom door, which had opened while her back was turned. Sarah smirked at him before turning around to enter his room. Jareth smiled, knowing that a small gesture of magic would amuse her. He followed her inside and shut the door behind him. He noticed right away that Sarah was examining her surroundings.  
  
The room was incredibly large, more so than the room they had used the night before. There was a massive bed across the room, covered with silky sheets and pillows of a deep red shade. A black stone fireplace was directly across from it, apparently just recently started as it wasn't quite warm in the room yet. The floor was made of a slick marble-like material, although Sarah didn't imagine it was the same as the marble floorings in her world. The walls had beautiful black tapestries adorning them, and there was only one window which was directly above the bed. The window was amazingly gigantic, covered by long flowing black curtains. The walls were made of stone, like the fireplace. There was a mirror on the wall above the mantle on the fireplace, and nothing else hung from the walls but a clock on the left wall next to the bed. In one corner of the room, there was a small table. It was set with everything needed to accommodate a dinner for two.  
  
"No," Jareth whispered as he slid up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist.  
  
"N-No what?" Sarah replied, covering his hands with her own as they rested against her stomach.  
  
"I am answering your question..." Jareth whispered seductively into her ear, holding back a smile.  
  
"Oh, so we--" Sarah tensed as he brought his hands out from under hers and spun her around to face him.  
  
"Yes." Their eyes were now glued to one another's. Jareth moved in to kiss her but she decided to play hard to get, stepping away from him.  
  
"We really should eat dinner first, Your Majesty, what was the point of having dinner if we are going to jump right into things?" She played with his authoritative title, batting it into the conversation at her own will as if she had control over when it was used.  
  
"You are right," Jareth said, bowing lightly as if her words didn't get to him. Jareth went over to the table and pulled a chair out, looking up to her as if queuing her to take a seat. Sarah smiled thankfully, following him to the table and seating herself. Jareth followed and she stared down at her plate, turning her head to the side in confusion. It looked like a kind of pot roast, she knew that wasn't what it was, but she knew it was a kind of meat.  
  
"How would you..."  
  
"Your hands," Jareth replied, reading her mind. He held a glass of wine as he watched her curiously, a grin spreading across his lips. Sarah smiled nervously at him, and picked up the meat with her fingers, tasting a little of it first.  
  
"Oh, this is really good!" Sarah said, smiling as she looked at Jareth.  
  
"Good," Jareth said, lifting the glass of wine to his lips. Sarah watched him, smirking as she caught his eyes move from her face to her breasts.  
  
"My face is higher, Your Majesty," she said sarcastically, as she rested her chin on her hand, her smirk widening. Jareth cleared his throat, changing the subject quickly.  
  
"I wanted to discuss a few things with you, Sarah. You should not concern yourself too heavily with anything I tell you, it is just for your knowledge." Sarah nodded for him to continue as she pulled off a piece of meat and put it into her mouth. "Phaedra has come upon a mishap. Her mother has disowned her and banished her from ever returning due to her..." Jareth paused, not quite sure how he should finish the sentence.  
  
"Due to what?" Sarah asked, pressing him to continue.  
  
"She apparently planned to run away with me. Her mother rambled a bit too fast for me to keep up with everything she had been saying, but from what I gather, Phaedra still has not let our past go. She may still have feelings for me." Jareth said this without any emotion, his face was straight and expressionless.  
  
"Wait, how do you...Jareth what is this supposed to mean?" Sarah asked, concern and worry flooding her features.  
  
"Nothing. I told her a long time ago that our relationship was over. I have known her since we were mere adolescents, Sarah." He sighed, looking down toward the table for a moment as if he were thinking of where to start. "We were arranged to marry through my parents. My mother thought our union would benefit the Seelie Court because of our positions therein. I, being the son of the King and Queen of the Underground, and therefore a prince; and Phaedra, daughter of the Grand Duke and Duchess of the Seelie Court, therefore next in line for Grand Duchess." Jareth stopped momentarily, taking in all he had said. "We are both royalty in our own respective rights, Sarah, my marriage was arranged long before either of us were old enough to protest it. We tried to make the best of it, but she just...could not prove herself to me. As we grew older, she seemed as if she only wanted the position of Queen through our marriage, which in reality, was the only hope she had of claiming that title. Otherwise, she would have followed in her mother's footsteps as the Grand Duchess."  
  
"So in other words, she was too greedy?" Sarah said finally, wincing slightly as she shifted her position in the chair. Her eyes had grown wider as Jareth told his story.  
  
"For the most part, she was greedy, yes. But, it was when she conspired against me that I had our arrangement annulled before it had a chance to begin."  
  
"Annulled?" Sarah asked, surprise on her face.  
  
"Yes. She tried to rush our marriage along by claiming she was with child. My...child," Jareth said this as if it hurt him to do so, but he continued. "She told me that she wanted to marry before the baby was born so it would not be born a bastard, forever shunned by the entire Underground as well as the Seelie Court. Suspicious as I already was of her intentions, I had the matter looked into with more depth. As I thought, she had betrayed me. I held back from informing my parents of her traitorous actions. Instead, I told them she had requested personal annulment due to a previous arrangement by her father. She was ordered by the Seelie Court to speak on her brother Sirion's behalf at his trial. I was thankful that his trial could not have come at a better time, giving me the perfect alibi for annulment."  
  
"Then why is she behaving like she is, Jareth? Do you think she's trying to win you back? She does seem a little jealous of me, even if she does see me as your servant and couldn't possibly make anything more of our relationship in her mind..." Sarah thought out loud, without even comprehending that she was doing so.  
  
"She is only here temporarily, Sarah. I will not have you two living under the same roof for very long when there is tension between you. I have neither the time nor the effort to break you two up every time there is a fight or argument."  
  
"But she's royalty, Jareth, I am nothing but a servant. Maybe not in your eyes, but in the eyes of the Royal Court...I could never be anything more than that..." Sarah lowered her eyes to stare at her plate, only half eaten.  
  
"That is another thing I wished to discuss, your status. I am arranging a meeting with the Seelie Court tomorrow on your behalf. You will come with me to have your status changed legally. This request may take awhile to get through to the superiors, but it should take no longer than a week. They are extremely busy, after all." Jareth stood and leaned over, one hand resting on the corner of the table. He brought his other hand under her chin and lifted her face toward his. "Do not worry, Sarah. I am quite certain the Seelie Court will have no objections to raising your status if I were to request it." Sarah smiled lightly, doubt lingering in her eyes as he stared into them.  
  
"I'm not really that hungry anymore, Jareth..." Sarah laughed to herself, lightly pulling away from his grasp.  
  
"What are you hungry for?" Jareth said, standing completely. He walked over to Sarah's side of the table and stared down at her, folding his arms.  
  
"I don't..."  
  
"Yes you do." Jareth responded before she even had a chance to finish her answer to him. Jareth reached down with both hands and wrapped them around hers, lifting her to her feet slowly. "Tell me," he whispered.  
  
"I can't...not yet..." Sarah responded, pulling her hands up to rest against his chest. It was like she was trying to keep him at a distance from her. Her face was turned away from him, still hurt by the fact that someone else might now be in competition with her for his affections. Jareth let her hands free, noticing that she seemed a little weaker than before. Her body was trembling and her eyes were only half open.  
  
"Jareth, I can't br..." Sarah's erratic breathing had started in again, the exasperation of learning so much in one night, mixed with the tightness of her corset made it hard for her to breath. She didn't realize just how tight Helori had made it this time, and her chest began to hurt as she was near to fainting.  
  
"Sarah? What is it? What is wrong?" Jareth said suddenly as her legs gave out on her. She collapsed against him and he caught her before she slipped to the floor. Her eyes were fluttering as she tried to motion toward her back.  
  
"Cor..set..." she whispered, her heart felt as if it were pounding in her throat.  
  
"Shhh..." Jareth said, carrying her over to his bed, letting her down softly on her stomach. He quickly pulled the back of the dress down as far as it would go and grabbed the strings on the corset. He pulled the knot out and quickened his pace as he loosened the rest of the corset by pulling the strings out one by one. Sarah let out a giant gasp for air as she felt the corset loosen its hold on her chest and stomach. Jareth lightly caressed her back as he waited for her to regain her ability to think and see clearly. Her skin had become pallid, and he scolded himself for not catching onto her warnings sooner.  
  
"I'm fine...Jareth..." Sarah whispered between breaths. "I need to lie down for awhile...that's all..."  
  
"As you wish, Sarah," Jareth watched her close her eyes, then he let his hand fall from her back to his side. As he turned to leave, he felt her hand grasp his, holding him in mid-step.  
  
"I never said you had to leave," she said quietly, pulling him back toward her. Jareth smiled and allowed her to pull him back. She motioned for him to get into the bed next to her, and as he did, he made sure to use the other side so as not to disturb her.  
  
"Are you sure?" he whispered, sliding in behind her.  
  
"Yes," she replied, turning to face him. She moved closer to him as he settled in, then she wrapped her arms around his waist. He put his lips to her forehead gently.  
  
"Get some rest, Sarah. We can continue this tomorrow night...Phaedra will be gone on business and we have the entire castle to ourselves," Jareth whispered, pulling her closer to him. Sarah looked up at him, reaching her fingers into his hair. Within seconds, Sarah had leaned up and softly kissed him.  
  
"I can't wait," she whispered, snuggling in closer to him. As she closed her eyes, she let the weariness and fatigue from the day's events hit her, and she fell into a deep slumbering sleep. After making sure she was completely asleep, Jareth closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.


	10. Jareth's Confession

**...Though We're Strangers Till Now**  
  
by _Jacqui  
_  
**

* * *

Note** - All the original characters do NOT belong to me, although the rest of them do. Last names of those characters who didn't or don't have them are entirely fictional. This is my first attempt at Labyrinth fan fiction, so reviews would be really nice and appreciated. This story is mostly based on the movie, but there's a few elements from the book thrown in here and there. I read Labyrinth analyses, various fan fiction, and also came up with my own conclusions and ideas. So, this entire story will entail all three of those sources of information. It may be weird, it may be good, either way, as I mentioned before...feedback is always appreciated and adored. :) Oh yeah, Jim Henson, Brian Froud, and everyone who had a hand in creating this movie are geniuses.  
**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Jareth's Confession

* * *

Sarah awoke the next day with a dull throbbing in her chest. But, despite the pain, she was able to make it to breakfast on time. She listened to Jareth as he explained, and even demonstrated how she should behave while in the presence of the Seelie Court. He spoke about their standards, rigid scales of class structure, as well as their process of decision making. Sarah thought the entire speech was full of things she would never understand or even remember. If her and Jareth ever had a future together, she felt as if she would not make a proper wife at all. Jareth must have noticed her uneasiness, because he slid his hands across the table to cover hers as they lie there clenched tightly.  
  
"Sarah..." he began, "please do not worry. The only speaking you must do is minimal at best. I assure you, most of the talking will be from me." The soft silk of his gloves against her skin allowed her to relax her hands. As she spread them out on the table underneath his, she smiled faintly.  
  
"I understand that...but..." she bit her lip, looking for the right words. "What if the court...denies the request...?"  
  
"That could very well happen, Sarah. But maybe we should deal with that situation when it arises."  
  
"When I asked Helori what my status was...she said I..." Sarah couldn't find the desire to finish, but she did anyway. "She told me I had no status, Jareth she's a chambermaid, you're a prince as well as a king, Phaedra is going to be a duchess...Jareth everyone here except me has some sort of respectable status." She closed her eyes and pursed her lips together. Jareth sighed and stood from the table.  
  
"Sarah," he whispered, slipping his index finger beneath her chin and pulling her eyes back to him. "I am quite respected within the courts. You have no reason to doubt my influence..."  
  
"I know..." she whispered back. Jareth leaned in and kissed her gently on the forehead.  
  
"Trust me," he said. Sarah almost didn't realize it, but he was acting like the men in her world. She then smiled and nodded in reply to his request.  
  
"I trust you, Jareth."  
  
"Good," he said quickly. He then straightened himself and began to excuse himself. "I must go then. I am expected by noon. I do apologize for leaving Sarah, but if I am to see that your status is heightened, I must spend the necessary time and energy it takes to do so. I should return later this evening." Sarah stood, curtsied, and began to depart as well. She turned from him, but his hand darted out and clutched her wrist. She gasped as she shifted her eyes to meet his. "Be careful around here by yourself, Sarah. Phaedra may be away and there appears to be no one around, but--"  
  
"Things aren't always what they seem in this place. How could I forget?" she interrupted perfectly. Then she leaned over and kissed him lightly, then turned to leave. This time he let her, sighing roughly as her wrist slipped from his grasp. Jareth watched her disappear around a corner, and within seconds, he vanished from the room as well.   
  
Sarah rushed to her room and quickly changed into a slim dress which as knee-length. The dress had no sleeves, and was a silver color. It felt soft and cool against her skin as she slipped into a pair of woven sandals.  
  
"I'm sorry for being so weird this morning Jareth, but I promised Hoggle I would meet up with him today..." she said to her reflection as she quickly brushed the nonexistent tangles from her hair. Looking behind her, she squinted her eyes to read the watch laying on the stand next to her bed. It was exactly noon, and she was late. Heading toward the door, she made a mental note to have Jareth put a clock in her room.

* * *

* * *

"Hoggle don't leave..." she whispered to no one as she scurried down halls, turned corners, and dodged an occasional maid or two. When she finally made it out to the garden, she was shocked to see Hoggle standing by a beautiful rose bush. She also noticed that his back was turned to her in such a manner that it appeared to her like he was relieving himself.   
  
"Hoggle!" she shouted, disgusted and amused at the same time.  
  
"Ah! Oh...Sarah..."  
  
"What are you doing?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh, I was eh...about to leave...thought I'd take care of business..." he replied, quickly doing his pants back up.  
  
"Not on the rose bushes!"  
  
"Uhhh--" he mumbled. In an attempt to change the subject, he asked her a question. "So, what did yeh wanna tell me?"  
  
"Well, let's go for a walk while I tell you...Phaedra might have some spies or something..."  
  
"Who's that?" Hoggle asked, confused.  
  
"Oh..." Sarah smiled, realizing she could say whatever she wanted about Phaedra without getting the third degree. "Nobody." Hoggle coughed, then shrugged.  
  
"Yeh wanted to tell me somethin'?"  
  
"About Jareth, yes. I feel like you're the only one I can tell this to besides Jareth himself..." she said happily.  
  
"What could yeh possibly be able to tell that jackass and me at the same time?" Hoggle was dumb-struck. But the moment he saw Sarah's eyes light up, he took in a huge gulp of air and prepared himself.  
  
"That I'm in love with him, Hoggle."  
  
"Yer joking, right?" Hoggle had a look of pallid disbelief on his face.  
  
"No. I'm not. He told me the same thing. I'm not joking, Hoggle, we're in love." Sarah looked and felt a little hurt that someone she was friends with would think she was lying. She bit her lip as if his words really got to her. She felt tears building up. Hoggle was still in shock, but he slowly began to feel like a jackass himself.  
  
"Ehh...Sarah, I'm sorry..." Hoggle said finally, scratching his head. Sarah slowly sank to the ground.  
  
"No, you're probably right. Maybe I've been daydreaming again...like I did the first time." Sarah wiped a few tears from her face and began to stand back up. Hoggle grabbed her hand and she remained where she was.  
  
"I am sorry, Sarah...eh, it's Jareth yeh know? I remember the way yeh were las' time, yeh were mesmerized by 'im. But...I never expected you to fall in love with 'im. He acts so cold, that I find it hard to believe he could 'ave feelins for anyone."  
  
"Hoggle, all I know is that I am in love with Jareth. But you may be right. He might not have feelings for me...or anyone." A few more tears fell, but she quickly wiped them away with her fingers.  
  
"Well...e'd be a fool not to be in love with a nice girl like you, Sarah..." Hoggle spat, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And e'd be a fool to refuse even yer friendship...I would know..."  
  
"Thanks, Hoggle," she replied, a smile spreading across her face. She leaned over and hugged him.  
  
"Heh...jus' be careful. Yeh might love 'im, but until yeh learn more and yer sure...don't give in to 'im completely," he said hesitantly as she ended the embrace.  
  
"I will Hoggle, thanks. You really are a good friend."  
  
"Yeh well..." Hoggle kicked at the grass. Sarah laughed, then pushed herself off the ground into a standing position.  
  
"So, now that I've told you, and you've formed an opinion, I've cried, you've apologized..."  
  
"I should go," he finished nervously.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's jus' that Jareth likes to see me doing my job...yeh may love him, but he still scares me."  
  
"Yeah...he scares me sometimes, too. Will I be able to talk to you anymore?" she asked, looking sad as if she expected him to say no.  
  
"I'll only come around when Jareth ain't 'ere," he said hurriedly as he turned to leave.  
  
"How do you know when that is?" she called to him.  
  
"I jus' do...it's a feelin' I get when he ain't 'ere--like I'm...free..." when he finished speaking, he was already half-way across the garden. His last sentence hit her hard. She could relate to him in the sense of having no freedom. They both had none.  
  
"I'm sorry Hoggle, maybe...someday we'll both have the freedom we desire so much..." she whispered to herself. Sighing, she turned and headed back toward the castle.

* * *

* * *

Sarah spent the rest of the that day wandering through the castle. She would greet a maid or a servant whenever she saw one passing her in the halls, and they would acknowledge her, but quickly return to their duties. She never entered a room, although she was very tempted to do so. When she felt like she had covered a good amount of the castle grounds, she decided to head back to her room. On her way, she came upon Jareth's office. Reaching her hand out, she ran her fingers over the door's surface. Suddenly, her urge to explore returned. She wrapped her fingers around the door's handle, then quickly checked for anyone who may have been able to see her. And, finding no one within viewing range, she pushed the door open. Very quickly, she stepped inside and shut the door as quietly as possible.   
  
Taking a deep breath, she turned around and exhaled. She let her eyes take in everything around her. From the beautiful red and black draperies, to the richly polished wood of the desk and various tables around the room. She noticed several stacks of papers and documents scattered over the desk's surface. Keeping her mental attention on the door, she walked around the entire space of the room. She felt the drapes, picked up and examined tiny trinkets, flipped through the pages of various books--most of which were in a language she couldn't read. But, when her eyes cam upon a glittering object next to the bookcase, she couldn't resist getting a closer look at it. AS she picked it up, it shone brightly in the sunlight. It appeared to be a bottle of some sort, but very oddly shaped. The top of the bottle was as a wine bottle might look, but it became larger toward the bottom and grew into a square-like shape. Her fingers glided over the sleek glass as she watched it gleam. While turning the bottle, she heard liquid tumbling around inside.  
  
"Probably his magic potion to seduce women..." she joked to herself.  
  
But after she removed the lid, an old familiar smell invaded her senses. Alcohol. He kept a bottle of alcohol in his office. Why? Did he ever drink it? She quickly replaced the lid and set the bottle back into its place. She had to get out of the room. That scent with which she used to be acquainted, now made her sick. She couldn't remember the last time she had any alcohol. Although the temptation to end her drought was overwhelming, she didn't dare risk it. She knew that once she took one drink, another would follow, and another until she became drunk. Jareth would return soon and she didn't want him to see her that way. He would no doubt be infuriated with her. Shaking the thought from her head, she made sure everything was in the same way she found it, then she left the room. Just as she'd closed the door, she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She breathed in heavily, and turned to look over her shoulder. But before she was able to see anything, a very powerful force threw her against the door.   
  
"Hello, Sarah," came an accented voice from behind her.  
  
"Jareth?" she gasped.  
  
"May I ask what you were doing?"  
  
"I was checking to see if you were back from the--"  
  
"Well, here I am."  
  
"You're not..." Sarah began to hear and feel a different presence. The one speaking to her certainly was not Jareth, he sounded similar but she knew Jareth didn't talk that way.  
  
"You are right, I am not Jareth," came the voice once more. Sarah turned to get a better look at the voice she was talking to.  
  
"Saerin?!" she gasped again, as he set her free from his hold.  
  
"Hello, Sarah," he said, with flirtatious undertones in his voice.   
  
"What are you doing here? How did you--"  
  
"The guards know who I am. All I had to do was tell them I had come to talk business with Jareth." He smiled coyly, bowing in what looked like apology.  
  
"Oh," she laughed, her nervousness quickly receding.  
  
"My, you look beautiful today. Why is Jareth so concerned with business when he has a lady like you here waiting for him?" Sarah heard this as a sincere question, not something he asked just to be a big shot.  
  
"He is the king, Saerin. He has responsibilities..."  
  
"Ah...I suppose you are right."  
  
"You know..." she said, placing her hands on her hips jokingly, "you really shouldn't go around scaring people. You're too nice of a guy to be so sneaky like Jareth!" Saerin laughed at her remark, then Sarah began to laugh with him. Their conversation was so loud, that they even caught the attention of those doing chores around them.   
  
"Lady Sarah," Saerin said, looking quite serious, "Because Jareth was so greedy and rude, we never finished our dance. Would you do me the honor?" Sarah was enchanted by how he spoke to her. He treated her like she had status in the Underground.  
  
"Lady Sarah..." she whispered to herself, smiling. "Of course, Saerin, I would love to!" Nodding, Saerin took one of her hands into his, and slipped his other hand around her waist. She, in turn, placed her free hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Trying your hand at seduction once again, I see," came the familiar tone Sarah thought she heard earlier. They both jumped as they heard the voice, then let go of each other once they saw Jareth standing a few feet away from them.  
  
"Jareth, this isn't--"  
  
"I know it isn't what it looks like because Saerin was just leaving. I have no concern about how you managed to get into my castle, Saerin, although I might be slightly amused if I decided to draw up the scenarios. I am more concerned with getting you out." Jareth's voice was colder than usual, and he never took his eyes off Saerin. Sarah just watched as the two men stared each other down.  
  
"Jareth, I think it is only fair that we get to finished what we started before you interrupted that night..." Saerin retorted, a sly smile on his face.  
  
"This stops here, Saerin. She does not belong to you. She called upon me, therefore she belongs to me. I trust you can find your way out," Jareth replied sternly, moving between Sarah and Saerin. Jareth nodded curtly toward Saerin, placed a hand on the small of Sarah's back, and led her away.

* * *

* * *

"I can't believe you still view me as your property!" Sarah yelled across her room from the vanity where she sat.  
  
"I told you, Sarah, about his joy in seducing women. Why did you, yet again, fall for his trickery?" Jareth replied from his position by the door.  
  
"Get out," Sarah said, trying to calm herself. Jareth just chuckled to himself, but didn't bother to indulge her request.  
  
"Answer my question, Sarah."  
  
"I said get out." Without listening to anymore, Jareth hurried across the room. He stopped behind her as she looked into the mirror at him in anger. He grabbed her arm and yanked her from her seat.  
  
"If I leave, you come with me," he shot back. Hauling her back across the room with him, she continuously tried to pry his hand off her arm. Jareth pulled the door open, and angrily stalked down the long hallway with Sarah in tow.  
  
"How could you treat someone this way when you claim to love them!?" she screamed. Jareth paid her no attention as he forced his way through a door at the end of the hallway. Pulling Sarah in with him, he slammed the door shut behind him.  
  
"Now," he said calmly, pulling Sarah over to a fireplace on the other side of the room. Sarah recognized this room as the one where she and Jareth had made love for the first time. Everything was as it had been that night.  
  
"Now what?" she replied, feeling tears that had begun to build up finally slide down her cheeks.   
  
"Now you can not throw me out. Why did you fall for him again, Sarah?"  
  
"Why do you care? It's not like me and him were doing what you and I have done..."  
  
"And you are not going to, either. Like I have said before, you do not belong to him." He still had a firm grasp on her arm, which she now jerked free upon hearing the line 'belong to.' She clenched her teeth as more tears fell.  
  
"If you see me that way, that's not love. It's possessive, and controlling and--Ah!" Sarah cried out in pain as Jareth grabbed her arm and tightened his grip, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Call it whatever you may, it still does not by any means classify you as a free spirit. No matter what title or level of status you attain down here, you will still belong to me!" With that said, he pulled her over to the bed and threw her onto it.  
  
"What's gotten into you, Jareth?" Sarah whispered, rubbing her now pulsing arm.  
  
"You want me to be honest with you, yet you do this? I have warned you about him, Sarah. I knew you were stubborn, I also should have known better than to leave you here by yourself."  
  
"So now you don't trust me?" she replied, jumping off the bed.  
  
"I do not trust Saerin. He has used his charms on women in the past, only to have it end in terrible results. But to see him use those charms on you..." Jareth let himself stray from conversation. He sighed deeply and looked at her.  
  
"Jareth...real love is impenetrable. He can use magic, chains, whips, or even torture me..." she said calmly as she began walking toward him. "But he can never shake my love for you. Ever."   
  
"When it concerns Saerin, I have my doubts, Sarah."  
  
"I don't," she whispered, now standing only inches from him.  
  
"Sarah...he has an unbreakable determination. He is certainly capable of manipulating anyone he chooses," Jareth replied, trying to keep from concentrating too much on how close she was.   
  
"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" she whispered, bringing a hand upward to rest against the side of his face. He stared into her eyes for a long moment, hoping secretly that what she said was true.   
  
"I know I seem cold and callus, Sarah, but I..." he sighed, bringing a hand up to gently caress her arm. "I am the king, and it is not an easy job. It has been quite some time since anyone has given me a reason to change my nature..." He let his hand fall down to his side. "I never expected to see you again. I thought you would remain in your world and I in mine. I found it quite amusing that fate decided to make our paths meet once more. When I saw you again, you came across as the same naive girl who asked me to take her brother away all those years ago. But I began to know more about you, Sarah. Distaste progressed to fondness, which in turn grew into love." Sarah's eyes were on his every second of his speech. They had brimmed so heavily with tears, that when she blinked suddenly, a waterfall of them rushed down her face.  
  
"Jareth, do you really feel that way about me?" she whispered, sounding as if she were about to cry. She let her hands fall to her side so she could fidget with her dress. He just kept his eyes locked onto hers, and continued speaking.  
  
"I have never been in love, Sarah, and if what I am feeling right now is truly love...it is very painful. I am not sure why no other women have given me this feeling, but I suppose if I tried to find out I would be at a loss." Sarah's hands were clenched tightly in the fabric of her dress. Her heart pounded unrelentingly, subduing the moderate throbbing in her arm. Suddenly, Jareth reached out and took both of her hands into his, causing her to look away from him. Forcing her tightened fingers to loosen, he laced his fingers between hers. He could feel her trembling as he pulled her against him.  
  
"Sarah, look at me," he whispered. She was almost to the point of solid crying as she turned her eyes back to him. Keeping their fingers intertwined, he slowly slipped his hands around her waist. Pulling her closer still, he whispered very softly in her ear. "I love you, Sarah." And without further discussion, he touched his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Sarah's legs grew weak as his tongue slowly explored her mouth. She gasped as he lifted her from the floor, and carried her to the bed. Her tears had slowed to a slow trickle, but her heart continued to beat fiercely.  
  
When they reached the bed, Jareth gently broke the kiss and set her down on the satiny bedding. While he undressed himself, Sarah slipped her shoes off and tossed them to the floor. She was wiping her tears away and ridding her face of older tear stains when he slowly got into bed next to her and motioned for her to get on top of him. She complied, and moved her body over him so that she straddled his waist. After a moment, he motioned for her to lean in toward him. As she did so, she felt him stiffen up as the cleft between her legs rubbed up against him through her panties. She had bent down until the distance between them was only mere inches.  
  
"I simply wanted to apologize for that," he whispered, pointing to her visibly bruised arm. She looked down at his chest, bit her lip, then looked back at him. Her hair slid from behind her back and splashed over the sides of his chest and arms. Slowly, he brought his hands up, pushing her hair back as his fingers grazed her cheeks. His mouth covered hers as they both let their eyes flutter shut. He forced his tongue past her lips with a lustful ardor. She responded by sliding her tongue against his and tangling her fingers within his hair. Her body shivered as his hands moved from her face to her lower back. He tugged at her dress and reluctantly pulled his mouth away from hers.  
  
She pulled herself up, grabbed the bottom of her dress, and slowly lifted it over her head. Jareth smiled, relieved that he didn't have to mess with more than one undergarment this time. Her hair fell back down around her shoulders and her breasts, causing him to stare in amazement at just how beautiful of a woman she had grown to be.  
  
"Sarah...you..." he said, in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"What...?" she replied, feeling him harden beneath her.  
  
"You are just...so beautiful..." he finished, sitting up to face her.  
  
"I...oh Jareth, I don't know what to say now," she said shyly, her face becoming flushed with red.  
  
"Do not say anything..." he said once more, shifting positions so that he was now on top of her. Sarah's head fell gently against the pillows as she felt his fingers slide under the waist bands of her panties. He pulled them down to her ankles, and she pulled her legs up until he had pulled them off completely. Tossing them to the side, he bent down and their lips met in a playful kiss. Sarah placed her hands on his back, and ran her fingers up and down his spinal column. She sighed as he settled himself between her legs. His mouth moved from her mouth, and slowly down her throat in a wet, hot trail of soft kisses. She arched her back a little so as to beckon him to keep going.  
  
"Jareth..." she breathed, moaning slightly as he began using his tongue along with his lips. His hands were on either side of her body, supporting his weight as he moved farther down. When his tongue reached her breasts, she slid her hands into his hair. He closed his eyes as the tip of his tongue teased each hardened nipple. Sarah gasped, and Jareth stopped abruptly, leaving her to want more. He moved back up so that he was facing her again. But when she attempted to move her hands toward his face, he intercepted and pinned them on the pillows next to her head.  
  
"Spread your legs a bit more," he whispered heavily in between kisses. As she did so, she felt his genitals brush hers.  
  
"Jareth," she said in a light tone, "tell me one more time..." He looked into her eyes so lovingly that it took her breath away. He let one of his hands release hers, then brought it down in between them so he could position himself. Sarah released a shaky moan as she felt him just barely move inside her. Then, reclaiming her free hand with his, he bent down and gently touched his lips to hers. He felt her chest heave against his with heavy rises and falls. The wet heat of her lips combined with the dampness of her body made his head spin. Each time her breasts touched his chest, he became more aroused. As he broke off the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers.  
  
"I love you, Sarah," he said in a husky voice. Sarah smiled, and closed her eyes in contentment. She let his words echo in her mind, making her smile grow wider. Suddenly, she felt his mouth cover hers, his tongue forcefully breaking past her lips. As he thrust himself inside her completely, Sarah let out a small cry of pleasure mixed with pain. He began at a steady pace and with every thrust Sarah's fingers dug into his hands as he held them pinned down. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. His breathing had become labored and heavy, while Sarah's was even heavier. He released his hold on her hands and brought them down to rest on the soft sheets below. With each passing minute Sarah's breathing came in loud, pleading gasps.   
  
Jareth kept up his pace, occaisionally leaving trails of kisses along her throat or collar bone area. His arousal went higher and higher as he heard her soft moaning. She tightened on him, making him gasp with pleasure as he continued to penetrate her. Sarah's hands had moved up to rest on his upper back as she moved in perfect rhythm with him. All of a sudden, Jareth began pushing harder than before, Sarah moaned louder, moreso from pain than pleasure. She arched her back and dug her nails into the wet skin of his back so hard that her nails left bloody half-circle marks.   
  
Her moaning had become so loud, that Jareth had to quiet her by forcing a hard kiss onto her already red, swollen lips. She shifted beneath him, allowing him to actually feel how hot and wet she was inside. But, as much as it made his body ache to do so, he forced himself to pull out of her as slowly as he possibly could. He felt his lower region throbbing as he rolled over so he was lying next to her. Sarah began to protest, but before she got a word in, he had slipped his arm underneath her back. Gently, but quickly, he pulled her toward him. She understood and moved herself back into her previous straddling position. He delicately grasped her waist with both hands, and Sarah's skin grew red as she widened her eyes.  
  
"Jareth...I don't--"  
  
"Just move your hips in rhythm with my hands." She took a deep breath and nodded, lifting herself up slightly so he could, again, re-position himself. Lowering her body back onto him, her hands flat on his chest, she gasped and bit her lip as he re-entered her. Her eyes slammed shut at the feeling of him pulsing against her inner walls. He slid inside with no problem, and she was taken aback by how good he felt as she began moving her hips in unison with his hands as he instructed. Sarah picked up quickly as she rocked her hips first at a moderate rate, then progressed to a faster and harder thrust.  
  
"Ah...Sarah..." Jareth begged, tightening his hold on her waist. Sarah had dropped her head back, savoring every inch of him as he moved within her. Her body was now covered in a thin layer of perspiration, as was his. She slowly pulled her head back up and looked down at him. They both read the desire in one another's eyes. He released a low groan as he brought his hands away from her waist and cupped her face. Then he slowly pulled her face toward his until their lips connected in a searing hot kiss. Their tongues plunged in and out of each others mouths as they kept their hips moving together. Sarah was beginning to feel true passion, and it was taking over her entire body.  
  
"Jareth..." she whispered in between each kiss, "I think I'm going to--"  
  
"Do it, my love...just lose yourself in it..." he replied with raspy breaths. When their lips parted for the last time, she felt his muscles tense. She, as well, had a feeling of pure pleasure running all throughout her nervous system. Jareth held himself still as he grasped her arms tightly. She let her body rest on his as she felt herself shaking. His moan almost blocked hers out as he met with his point of climax. She shuddered as he let himself go inside of her. For the first time, they had reached the pinnacle of ecstasy together. Eventually, she loosened her hold on him, and he slowly pulled himself out of her. He was careful not to hurt her, and he allowed her to roll onto her side next to him. As the moment subdued itself, and their erratic breathing and heartbeats had become normal, Jareth turned to look at her.  
  
"Are you in any pain?" he asked, a look on his face that told her he was serious.  
  
"No, I'm fine..." she sighed in reply.  
  
"Good," he said, bringing a hand up to brush some stray hair from her face. She looked at him quizzically, with a question on her mind that she didn't know how to ask. He traced her lips with his index finger, then slipped it under her chin and pulled her lips to his in a short kiss.  
  
"Jareth..." she began, but made a sound that meant 'nevermind.'  
  
"Yes?" he replied anyway. She bit her lip and looked down at the sheets as if she were scared to say it.  
  
"Is this..." she pursed her lips together, "is this the only future we have together? I mean is this...I'm not of your kind, so...we couldn't possibly...right?" she appeared hurt by the possible reality of her own question.  
  
"Are you suggesting that we marry, Sarah?" he answered, not sounding the least bit shocked by the inquiry.  
  
"No...of course not. I wouldn't do that to you, unless you wanted to. I mean we're in love...right? I..."  
  
"There is more to marriage than love in the Underground, Sarah. We marry here for the securing of our own social and political standing in the future, as well as for our family's benefit. Love has very little if anything at all to do with it." As he finished, he felt slightly troubled when he saw Sarah turn onto her back and stare at the ceiling. In his heart he had already made up his mind about her, but he knew that the society he had been born into would hardly allow a marriage between a mortal and a fae.  
  
"So..." she whispered to herself, "us being in love is rather unfortunate then. I'll eventually have to watch you marry someone else...who knows...maybe your elders will see no reason to keep me here and send me back home..." she rambled, a tear sliding down the side of her face. Jareth sighed, placing a hand on his chest and resting his arm on his forehead.  
  
"Sarah I--"  
  
"I can't live like that Jareth. Seeing you with another woman, I would rather go back home than have to see you fall in love and marry someone else...possibly start a family with her...it's too much!" she sobbed, bringing her hands up to cover her face. As she cried, her last sentence caught his attention more than the rest as he immediately sat up and looked at her.  
  
"Look at me," he demanded. She hesitantly obeyed, letting her hands fall to her chest. She then averted her eyes, red and burning with pooled up tears, in his direction.  
  
"We don't stand a--"  
  
"I am only going to tell you this once. I will not fall in love with another woman as long as I have you. And furthermore, I do not wish to have children with any other woman but you." Sarah momentarily ceased her sobbing to look at him in total surprise.  
  
"Jareth, why are you acting so..."  
  
"I can not answer that. Although, I can tell you this: I am in love, Sarah. This...these feelings I have for you are entirely new to me and my way of life. They are breaking down my natural resistance, and I have no idea why I am so different than before. Our relationship now is the complete opposite of what it was the first time I laid eyes upon you. Maybe it is everything you are and everything you have come to mean to me that is the source of all this. Maybe I am actually wanting to change, or it could be many other possible reasons. The important thing is, I never wanted to learn what I have learned about you. I never fathomed making love to you, to look at you and know that we have established an unbreakable bond that could only be true love. I never wanted, nor desired to be a part of anything having to do with you. But now that I have, I do not want it to stop. My feelings have gone farther than I ever thought possible for someone like me. Before, I wanted to ruin you. Now I..." he stopped there, unable to finish as he noticed her facial features change from shock to something he had never seen before.   
  
"Oh my...Jareth, I...I don't..." she finally broke down into tears, only this time he knew her tears were those of joy. He smiled, scooting himself up next to her and pulling her into his arms. That night had turned into a long, but unforgettable one. Jareth had finally confessed his own state of breaking down to the point of almost being human. And that alone meant a great deal to her. She was finally able to look at him and not see the beast that he used to be, but just a man. A man who loved her.  
  
Jareth managed to get the both of them under the heavy sheets. He slowly let his back rest against the fluffy pillows behind him as Sarah's head rested on his chest. He still held her in a close embrace, and she continued to sob. Her hair became damp as tears fell and absorbed themselves within the dark brown tresses. Jareth caressed her hair and patted her arm as her sobs eventually digressed into sniffles. After several minutes had passed, the only thing Jareth could hear was her soft breathing as she slept soundly.  
  
"Your status will change, Sarah. But not to that of a mere citizen..." he whispered to himself. With that said, he kissed her tenderly on the forehead and closed his eyes. The last thought he had before slipping into unconsciousness was that of Sarah when he first met her.


	11. An Unfortunate Predicament

**...Though We're Strangers Till Now**  
  
by _Jacqui_

* * *

**Note** - All the original characters do NOT belong to me, although the rest of them do. Last names of those characters who didn't or don't have them are entirely fictional. This is my first attempt at Labyrinth fan fiction, so reviews would be really nice and appreciated. This story is mostly based on the movie, but there's a few elements from the book thrown in here and there. I read Labyrinth analyses, various fan fiction, and also came up with my own conclusions and ideas. So, this entire story will entail all three of those sources of information. It may be weird, it may be good, either way, as I mentioned before...feedback is always appreciated and adored. :) Oh yeah, Jim Henson, Brian Froud, and everyone who had a hand in creating this movie are geniuses.  
  
**README **- I wanted to address your question Xelena. Corsets ARE typically done in back, and of course by someone else. Helori was the one who did her corset up for her in that chapter. Remember? At least I don't know of anyone who can do corsets up by themselves, if they can, I'd love to know their secret. Thanks guys for all your support. I'm planning on making this fic at least 30 chapters long, so we're in for quite a ride. Don't lose hope on me yet, I've got the passion back for Labyrinth fiction, and I'm hoping I can make it interesting for you guys. I'll also try and make the chapters longer, this one here will be pretty lengthy.  
  
**README AGAIN** - What do you guys think about these characters I created? Are they interesting? Do they annoy you? Would you love to meet them or would you love to blow their brains out? Let me know in further chapter reviews if you could please. I love reader feedback. As unworthy as I feel of those hundreds of reviews other Labby fiction is getting, I would love to reach that amount! I saw one with 700 something reviews...whoa. I'm green with envy.

* * *

**Chapter 11: An Unfortunate Predicament**

* * *

The following morning, Sarah awoke to find Jareth in the same position he was in before she had fallen asleep. He didn't seem to notice her because his path of vision was glued on a single crystal ball that rolled from one hand to the other in a continuous pattern. His eyes slanted, then widened as he watched the clear orb go back and forth. Sarah leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. At that moment, she broke his concentration and the ball dropped into his lap.   
  
"Good morning, your Majesty," she said in a girlish voice. Jareth smiled, and kissed her gently on the lips.   
  
"How is your arm?" he asked. Sarah looked down at her arm and her mouth dropped open. The bruise, as well as the pain had completely disappeared.   
  
"Jareth...did you--"  
  
"I felt that my apology was not enough to make up for it, so I used a little magic." Sarah smiled, brushing the spot on her arm where the bruise used to be.   
  
"Thank you," she said happily, wrapping her arms around him. He chuckled as he embraced her in return.   
  
"A little magic never hurt anyone," he whispered, kissing her forehead. As she pulled away from him, her eyes fell back on the crystal ball still lying in his lap.   
  
"Is that the--"  
  
"As a matter of fact," Jareth interrupted, pulling her back toward him, "it is the same crystal. Do you still want it?" he asked, hiding a smirk.  
  
"You mean if I promise to fear you, love you, and do as you say...you'll be my slave?" she replied, trying to keep the moment at least half serious.  
  
"On the contrary, Sarah my darling, I have been your slave since the day you returned to me..." he shot back, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"I beg to differ with you, Goblin King. Who exactly do you think has been dragged around the entire castle, man handled, and ordered around since they came back to you?" They both found it hard to hide the comical undertones of their entire conversation. Sarah raised a brow, awaiting her next argument. But Jareth quickly grabbed her legs, twisted her around to face him and pulled her legs around his waist. He bent down over her, and pinned her hands down on the bed.  
  
"Is this what you presumed to mean by 'man handled,' Sarah?" he said jokingly, as she laughed and tried to fight him.   
  
"As a matter of fact," she began to reply, but was cut short as Jareth's mouth covered hers. She gasped playfully and tried to pull away. Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door.   
  
"Your Majesty?" came an unsure voice from behind the thick wooden door.  
  
"It's Helori," Sarah giggled as Jareth sighed and pulled himself off of her.   
  
"My work is never done around this place," he whispered to himself as he began to get dressed.  
  
"Will you be gone all day?" she cooed in a pouty voice, scooting off the bed as she wrapped a sheet around her.  
  
"Unfortunately, Sarah...I may be gone for a much longer duration. You see I--" he stopped as he saw Sarah's features melt into a melancholy state.   
  
"So I'm going to be alone with Phaedra for more than 24--no, 25 hours?" she mumbled.   
  
"I have two peace treaty meetings I must attend. One between the fae and the gnomes, and the other between the fae and the elves. A pact with those two colonies could mean a great deal for the fae kingdom. Although, I am also doing this for you as well. The council requested that I meet with them this afternoon concerning your rising in status. I did not have the time to tell you last night, that they have agreed to a council meeting. But I do have something else I want to tell you, Sarah. I do not want your status to go to that of a civilian..."   
  
"What do you..."  
  
"I will see to it, that your status be moved much higher than that." Jareth's eyes penetrated hers, and she knew he was serious. But, she began to protest, knowing better than to believe what he was saying so easily.  
  
"Jareth, that's virtually imposs--"   
  
"I am asking you to be my wife, Sarah."  
  
"Your..."   
  
"My wife, yes. I have no intention of letting you go again," he said sincerely. Sarah just stood there staring at him as if she had never seen him before. Then, he slowly walked up to her and placed both hands on either side of her face. She looked at him, but her face was expressionless. Then, as if she had come back to life, realization flooded her features.  
  
"The courts would never allow us to marry would they, Jareth? We're from different worlds...even different races...I'll be shunned. They won't recognize it as legal...your parents won't--"  
  
"The courts have no authority over who I choose to marry," he interrupted, "although they do have the authority to accept or deny a request for higher status."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Trust me, Sarah," he whispered, kissing her softly between the eyes.  
  
"I couldn't put you through all that pressure, Jareth...I just..."  
  
"You need time to think about it, then. I understand, Sarah. When I return, hopefully you will have made up your mind about accepting my proposal. I regret that I can not give you even an estimate as to when I shall return, but I hope it is not long. It pains me to be away from you so long." He let his hands fall back down to his sides, but she continued to look at him with so many unspoken questions.   
  
"I do need some time, Jareth, that fact alone scares me. What I'm up against...what you're up against..." she sighed.  
  
"Well maybe this will aide you in your decision..." he responded, taking her hand and holding it palm upward. Placing his hand over hers, then pulling it away, revealed a beautiful ruby colored diamond ring. Seeing the ring made her so breathless that she couldn't even gasp at its beauty.   
  
"Jareth..."  
  
"I promise I will return soon. Hopefully, when I do, we shall be making wedding arrangements..." he said, as he turned and walked toward the door.   
  
"Jareth!" she called after him. And turning around almost immediately, he responded.  
  
"Yes, Sarah?"   
  
"I'll be waiting," she breathed.  
  
"I know," he nodded, concluding the conversation as he turned and left the room. Sarah sank back onto the bed, the ring still resting on her palm. She squeezed her hand closed, holding the ring up to her heart.   
  
"You know I'll marry you Jareth...the problem is...will we ever be happy if we do it...?" Sarah sighed. He wasn't even gone for more than a few seconds and she already missed him terribly. In her world they probably would have already been married, and they would be happy. But she was now in a world unlike that of the one she was born into, and things were done differently. She fell back onto the bed as she imagined what it might be like if things could ever happen the way they did in her dreams. Would she and Jareth ever be truly happy?

* * *

* * *

Jareth paced in front of the Great Hall of the Seelie Court. He had no idea how he would present his case to the elders, but he knew he had to think of something quickly. The only thing he could think of was if he declared himself separate from his parents and their estates. The technically meant that he would be disowning his entire lineage. Which, he neither wanted to do, nor could do. He saw no reason for it. He sighed and looked up at the clock behind him, it was nearly 2 o'clock in the afternoon. All at once, he heard a loud bell sound twice as the two incredibly large double wooden doors swung open.  
  
"Come forth and make yourself known," came a voice from the front of the room in which Jareth now peered into with widened eyes. He took in a deep breath, and then released it as he walked through the doors. He continued down a long stretch of walkway before he knelt down in front of a tall pew on one knee, crossed an arm over his chest, and bowed his head.  
  
"Your Majesty, I am honored to be in your presence. I am Jareth, King of the Goblin realm."  
  
"You may rise, Jareth. We have seen you quite often these past few days, I am interested to find out what you have come to us for this time," a different voice chimed in, sounding skeptical.  
  
"I have come on behalf of my servant, Sarah. I wish to discuss her change of status more thoroughly," he said cordially, standing with his back straight and his arms firmly at his sides.  
  
"More thoroughly? What do you speak of?" the lead elder asked in a booming voice, making Jareth jump slightly.  
  
"I simply ask to withdraw my previous request in order to bring forth a new one," he said, trying to stay in control of his already nervous stature. "I wish to have her status higher, but not to that of a citizen of my kingdom. But, to that of a Countess." Jareth listened intently as gasps and whispered conversation filled the large white-washed room. The lead elder hushed the others around him, and cleared his throat.  
  
"You do realize of course that this title you have mentioned is only attainable through hereditary or royal affiliations?" he said to Jareth, raising a brow.  
  
"I do, Your Majesty," Jareth replied, bowing his head, "I have affiliations with her. I am a king, she has requested my services and is indebted to me, and therefore I made her my royal servant."   
  
"I am correct when I say that this woman is mortal?"   
  
"Yes, Your Majesty. She is a mortal from the world above."   
  
"She also resides in your castle?"   
  
"Yes, Your Majesty."  
  
"It is usually forbidden to give such a high rank to anyone outside of a royal lineage. Your parents and I have been allies for many years, they are very upstanding individuals within not only their kingdom, but that of the Seelie Court. Furthermore, I trust you know what comes with the responsibilities of being a King, you being one yourself. I believe you to be a very honorable member of the fae kingdom, you have never faltered in your position, nor have you given the Seelie Court any reason to question your authority or your reign. I am sure you have just motive for requesting that a mortal's status be higher than that of those who are barely citizens and have been part of the fae kingdom for years. Hopefully, you will soon enlighten us."  
  
"In due time, Your Majesty," Jareth said plainly. The elder nodded, tapping a finger on his lips.  
  
"She knows and understands the duties which are required of a Countess, does she not?"  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty. I have explained them to her outright, and I have seen to it that she's perfected them before I approached you with this request."  
  
"Has she chosen the county in which she wishes to govern?"  
  
"I have but one in my kingdom, Your Majesty, I suppose she will have to be Countess of just that one." The elder nodded, scratching his head with his index finger.  
  
"If you will excuse us Jareth, we need a moment to discuss this matter, then we shall return with our decision," the elder said, looking at Jareth with a blank stare.  
  
"Of course, Your Majesty," he nodded. When the group of men had finally left the room, Jareth expected them back within a few moments. Those moments, turned into several hours. Jareth nearly fell asleep waiting for them to file back into the room. It was nearly 7 o'clock when they had finally re-entered and sat down behind the pew in front of him.  
  
"Jareth, it is our decision that we can not object to your request. After all, we here within the Seelie Court do stand behind the Seelie Code and regard it highly. We have in the past, and continue to strive for the chance to link our world with that of the mortal one we had at once been a part of. This woman Sarah, may prove to be of great benefit to us. But under no circumstances, if she manages to take severe action against the title we bestow upon her, shall we think twice about condemning her. You must realize that she is not of our kind, Jareth, mortals are still a great deal untrustworthy and dangerous to us regardless of our desire to connect with them. As of now, Sarah will hold the title of Countess, but if she should take advantage of it..."  
  
"I understand, your Majesty. I thank you for taking your own time to honor me with this priviledge," Jareth nodded.  
  
"Then you are dismissed, Jareth." He bowed once again, then silently turned and exited the Great Hall. As the doors shut with a loud thud, Jareth sighed heavily, knowing that his biggest obstacle had been passed. Now, he had to journey to the gnome kingdom. He disliked the fact that he had to spend a few days in the king's presence in both kingdoms in order to gain their trust and understanding, then work his way up toward the signing of treaties. He wanted to get back to Sarah as soon as possible in order to fill her in on her new status, and what was required of her to uphold it. He was very surprised that the courts were so easily convinced into accepting his request. Nevertheless, he just hoped the days would fly by so he could return to Sarah.

* * *

* * *

Sarah stared at the ring as she placed it on her vanity table. She watched the way it glittered as the sun poured in on it from the only window in her room. She sighed, thinking about the night before as some pleasurable, but very strange dream. Laughing to herself she had just realized that the room her and Jareth had made love in both times, was Phaedra's.   
  
"Miss? Oh my, that is quite a ring, that didn't come from anywhere around here...it's so beautiful!" Helori said, looking over her shoulder.  
  
"You are right about that, Helori...it didn't come from anywhere around here..." she whispered, smiling.   
  
"Will you need anything washed, miss?"   
  
"Yeah, it's over there," Sarah said, pointing behind her. Helori scurried over in that direction and picked up the clothing she found lumped in the corner.   
  
"You should get some rest, miss, you look like you have not slept for days!" Helori said as she hurried toward the door. Sarah looked up into her mirror and smirked, Helori was right. She may have slept last night, but it didn't show on her face. She shrugged finally, and then stood up from her seat.   
  
"I have nothing else to do," she said to herself, walking over and flopping down onto her bed. She missed Jareth like crazy, she sighed again, resting an arm on her forehead. She closed her eyes and imagined how different her life would be if she were Jareth's wife. She would be a queen, and of higher status than even that wretched Phaedra! Before long, Sarah had fallen asleep, her heart and mind both heavy with the new feeling of possibly becoming something more than she had ever hoped for.

* * *

* * *

For the next three days Sarah drudged around the castle, doing what the maids normally did, but she didn't know what else to do in such a big place all by herself. Phaedra had not come out of her room since she had returned the day after Jareth left. It scared her somewhat, but it also gave her a sense of relief not to have to deal with the woman's constant bickering and animosity.   
  
Although, on the fourth day of Jareth's absence, Sarah had been walking down the hallway toward her quarters when she noticed Saerin standing outside of Phaedra's room. They were apparently discussing a get together of some sort, but that was all she was able to hear. Instead of hiding behind a wall to eavesdrop, as she was not interested at all in anything concerning Phaedra, she pretended as if she didn't notice them and kept walking.   
  
"Ah, Lady Sarah, just the woman I wanted to see," Saerin blurted out as she approached them. Phaedra poked her head outside the door and glared at Sarah, obviously irritated that she had to share even the same air with her. Saerin wasn't supposed to be in the castle, so Sarah began to question how he got into the castle again.  
  
"How did you--"  
  
"I invited him. Is there a problem?" Phaedra cut in. Sarah ignored her, smiling.  
  
"Hello, Saerin. Beautiful day isn't it?" Sarah said happily.  
  
"Until you showed up," Phaedra said, finally.  
  
"Now now, Phaedra, you do not want to be the cause of Jareth's wrath when he finds out you two are not getting along, do you?" Saerin said jokingly, as he and Phaedra began to laugh.  
  
"Of course not, although his wrath can be fun sometimes, especially when he is the one in control," Phaedra replied, grinning sarcastically at Sarah. Sarah grimaced as she remembered that Phaedra and Jareth were once an intimate couple, and she became bothered about how Phaedra could talk so freely about his sex life.  
  
"If you will excuse me, I have things to do," Sarah spat, attempting to walk around the both of them. But Saerin stepped out in front of her.  
  
"Actually, Sarah, I wanted to invite you to our formal ball tonight. It is in celebration of the treaty between us fae and the gnomes being successful. You are on the guest list, so I hope you will not decline my offer," Saerin said as-a-matter-of-factly. Phaedra scoffed, rolling her eyes as the both of them awaited Sarah's answer.  
  
"Well, I..." she began to say no, but looked at Phaedra and saw how disgusted she was, "I wouldn't miss it," she finished, looking back at Saerin.  
  
"Perfect. Since Jareth will not be attending this ball due to him being preoccupied with the treaty between us and the elves, will you do me the honor of allowing me to be your escort?" Sarah looked disappointed, but she smiled and nodded.   
  
"I will be there, but I will be coming late...my escort will not be back from business until after the ball has started," Phaedra said nonchalantly.  
  
"If you will excuse me, Saerin, if I am to go to a ball, I don't plan on looking like something the cat drug in," Sarah said sweetly. Saerin nodded, and Sarah moved past the both of them and continued to her room. After she had slipped inside and shut the door, Phaedra and Saerin looked at once another with smiles of accomplishment.

* * *

* * *

Sarah rushed around her room, trying things on, then taking them off. She began to get frustrated as she scanned the floor, looking for something she might have missed. Then, finding absolutely nothing, she threw her hands up in disgust as she heaved a big sigh of hopelessness. Just then, Helori burst into the room with something in her arms.  
  
"Miss, oh my, Master Saerin has brought you a gift!"  
  
"Ah! Can't you knock!? I might be naked in here...or doing something else...important..." Sarah snapped. Helori just smiled and shrugged.  
  
"You do not have anything that I have yet to see, miss," she replied. Sarah rolled her eyes, waving the conversation away.  
  
"What has 'Master Saerin' brought me?" she asked as Helori handed her a light colored box.   
  
"He brought me a box?" Sarah blinked, pulling the lid off. She gasped as her eyes fell on what was inside. It was a dress in bright blue and gold colors. As she pulled the dress from the box and held it in front of her, she stared in amazement. The entire bodice was made from a shiny metallic gold fabric, as was the skirt. All around the hem of the skirt there were small blue bows with dangling ribbons, while the waist had a small gold chain encircling it. The top had no sleeves, but thick bands that went over the shoulders. The neckline curved downward and rounded out just above the area where her cleavage would be. Helori tapped Sarah on the arm as she handed her the matching gold gloves and slippers. The shoes weren't as spectacular as the dress, but they were still far more beautiful than anything she ever owned back home. The fabric of the slippers was gold, but it had a blue tint to it as she turned the slippers this way and that. The gloves reached as long as the entire length of her arms, and they were the same metallic yellow color. She noticed that there was a large blue bow with several ribbons hanging from it on the top-front portion of each glove.  
  
She smiled, hurrying Helori out of the room. Once she was alone, she quickly slipped into the dress, which fit her perfectly. She sighed in relief that she didn't have to wear that blasted corset this time! She eagerly stepped into the shiny slippers, and pulled the gloves on snuggly. The dress felt good against her body, and the gloves were incredibly soft. She spun around several times, watching the ribbons fly around with her. But as she stopped and looked at herself in the mirror, she realized that her hair and makeup had yet to be done.  
  
"Damn," she whispered. "Helori! Could you--"  
  
"Yes miss!" Helori replied, exploding back through the door as if she had read Sarah's mind. Sarah stood in confusion for a moment, wondering how such a small young goblin could manage to stay employed by Jareth so long if she went around barreling into everyone's rooms the way she did.  
  
"Can you make my hair match this dress?" she said quickly, taking a seat at her vanity. Then she spilled her makeup out in front of her.  
  
"Of course miss. How does a braided bun in the back with loose sections of hair in the front sound?" Helori schemed, just as excited as if she were attending the ball herself.  
  
"You get to work and so will I," Sarah replied, closing an eye so she could apply a light blue shading. Helori bound her hair into a ponytail in the back, and quickly, but neatly began to braid it. Sarah finished one eye, then moved to the next. After she finished shadowing, she began applying the mascara-like liquid that came not in a tube, but a small dish. She had a hard time with the wands they used for their mascara, they didn't have several bristles like hers did at home. They were more like lash separators with thick prongs. Once she had the mascara on fairly well, she puckered her lips and began painting on a clear, sparkling substance. She remembered how Helori explained to her that she should put on a thin layer instead of a thick one, mainly because it would be too shiny and people would look away from her instead of at her. And that wasn't the reason for wearing it, you want to draw attention when you decorate your lips, not shun it. Helori had just finished pulling the loose strands of hair around her face and fixing it into a neat display. As Sarah stood up, she stepped away from the vanity and let Helori get a better look at her. She turned around and posed from side to side.   
  
"Oh miss, you are truly beautiful," Helori said in awe. "I do envy you..."   
  
"Thank you Helori," Sarah said with a grateful smile. "I do appreciate all your help, without you, sometimes I wouldn't look half as good as I do when you get through with me." Sarah posed a few more times, and as Helori was clapping they both heard a light knock on the door.  
  
"Miss Sarah?" they heard Saerin's voice call, his voice unsure.  
  
"Yes, Saerin, I'm coming!" Sarah called back. "Helori, hurry and run along. Thank you again, I couldn't have done this without you," Sarah whispered once more to the beaming maid.  
  
"Oh miss, that is what I am here for! There is no need to thank me," Helori said, obviously so entranced by Sarah's beauty that she didn't mind being shooed away. Helori quickly left the room, and Sarah heard her making apologies and assuring Saerin that she would be out shortly. Sarah waited for a moment before she darted to the door and pulled it open.   
  
"Good evening," Sarah said, smiling. Saerin's jaw literally dropped a few inches as she stepped out of her room and quietly shut the door behind her. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Saerin."  
  
"It looks better now than when I had sent it to you," he whispered, "you look incredibly breathtaking, my dear." Sarah blushed a deep red as Saerin offered his arm to her. She looked him over, and he looked incredible. He wore smoky black trousers that fit him very nicely, and his boots were a perfect coal black. His midnight blue shirt had frilly cuffs, and very loosely fitted sleeves. The shirt had a V neckline that could be laced up, but was left open. The laces dangled there, as if begging to really be done up. His hair was tied back into a neat ponytail at the nape of the neck. He wore a black vest around the blue shirt, making him look very mysterious and romantic. Sarah began to float off into another world just looking at him, but snapped back to her senses as Saerin cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh, Saerin, I'm sure I won't compare to the other hundreds of beautiful women you'll see at the ball when we get there..."  
  
"I sincerely doubt that, my lady. Most of the women in the Seelie Court I haven't the faintest interest in, or they are married, courting, or just not interested in beginning a courtship at all. So, I am afraid that my limitations have been heightened to the maximum expectancy in that department." Sarah looked over at him in complete confusion, slipping her arm through his. "In other words, I do not have a very big selection to choose from," he concluded, catching on to her blank expression.  
  
"Oh," she laughed, and they began to walk toward the large castle doors.  
  
"Has Jareth used magic with you? I really do not feel like walking the entire way, the location is not far, but nevertheless..." Saerin said, looking toward her as she looked at him.  
  
"Many times. I think he prefers it that way."  
  
"Good, I believe I prefer it that way as well. We have the power to use magic, why not do so I always say." Then, Saerin slipped an arm around Sarah's waist, and took one of her hands into his.   
  
"Will this be any different from Jareth's methods of transportation?" Sarah asked coyly.   
  
"Not that I know of. Except my method will probably get us to our destination faster," he joked, and Sarah laughed lightly. "Hold on," he said, and within seconds, the two of them began fading, until the were completely gone.

* * *

* * *

The moment Sarah arrived at the ball, she began feeling incomplete. Without Jareth, she felt that she had no reason to be there. But, as she was escorted around to each little gathering of individuals and introduced, the better acquainted she became with everyone. She talked and laughed with those she found to be interested in her. When they brought up a subject about something she didn't understand or knew nothing about, Saerin would step in and change the flow of conversation to something she was able to talk about. Most of the women there, fortunately, did not give her stares or look distastefully at her. She was worried that she may look a bit too overdressed or maybe she revealed too much of her body. Saerin really made her self-consciousness fade away into the background. The entire night was going fairly well for her, and she even got to meet some high ranking officials that were well acquainted with Saerin. She thanked Jareth for teaching her how to act around royalty and those with important titles.   
  
She got a fairly good look around the room and was amazed at how intricate the decorations were. Each window had a tapestry shaded in robin's egg blue that hung to the floor. The walls were decorated with several pictures of different types of art and an occasional picture of a respected ancestor of the Seelie Court. The bright white of the walls made Sarah slightly dizzy, but she still explored the rest of her surroundings visually. There were large white pillars which were in each corner of the room, apparently for show rather than support of the ceiling. They each had been engraved with a long beveled oval from top to bottom, and they went all the way around the body of each pillar. The tops and bottoms flared out into squares, but in between those squares and the pillar itself, there was a block that had angels and fairies carved into it with intricate cuts. Sarah was amazed to see that the floor was made of actual marble, the pattern on each tile was a swirl of colors, the colors consisted of black, white, and gray. There were many decorations around the room, all of which shone and glittered as the heavy candlelight danced across them. Saerin nudged Sarah slightly, throwing her out of her little world of visual examination.  
  
"Well, Sarah, Jareth is not here to prevent us from dancing this time," he grinned, "will you dance with me?" Saerin asked, feigning a humorous tone.  
  
"Would I dare decline a duke?" she replied, offering her hand. Saerin chuckled to himself, slipping his hand under hers and curling his fingers around hers. She placed her other hand on his shoulder and he let his rest on her hip.  
  
"So...status really counts doesn't it?" she said as they whirled about the room, conscious about other couples around them.  
  
"That it does, my dear. I apologize if anyone here has been rude to you, but they do regard status, yes." Saerin looked truly bothered about her saddened disposition.  
  
"When I'm with you, they talk to me as if I were really someone important...but..." she sighed as he twirled her around, then brought her back toward him.  
  
"Sarah, my dear, you are someone important. They just do not see that, yet," he said, smiling at her. Sarah smiled lightly, feeling somewhat relieved that Saerin was there with her. Although, she wished Jareth would return so she could tell him that she had accepted his proposal long before he had ever asked her.  
  
"So when do you think Jareth will be back?" she asked, trying to act as if it didn't matter if she received an answer or not.  
  
"He is in the process of getting the peace treaty with the elves signed as we speak, he should return with in a day or so. Why, do you miss him?" Saerin asked sarcastically. Sarah played it off and let out a fake scoff.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Then why do you ask?" he shot back, a look of 'yeah right' on his face.  
  
"I asked because I wanted to know how much longer I had that castle to myself before he came back and claimed it as his own again," she lied, biting the inside of her cheek.   
  
"I see," Saerin answered plainly, pulling her closer to him by wrapping his arm around her waist. Sarah began to get nervous.  
  
"Can we take a break?" she said, smiling to cover up her worry.  
  
"Of course," he said, releasing her and taking her by the hand. He led her over to a corner of the room where there was a single bench, but hardly any light.   
  
"My head is beginning to spin, Saerin...I might be getting sick," she said as she sat down and immediately became dizzy. Saerin put his hand to her forehead, then gasped as he pulled his hand away.  
  
"You are rather hot, Sarah. I believe it is in your best interest that we go somewhere less crowded and without the loud chattering. That could be what is making you unwell," he said, making his voice echo that of extreme concern. Sarah hesitated, but felt her stomach begin to knot up, and then she nodded in agreement.  
  
"Where can I go in such a big place?" she asked, standing up as he took her arm into his.   
  
"Just follow me. I know this place fairly well. I used to come to balls quite often as a young man so I could flirt with all the single ladies," he chuckled, pushing open a door for her so she could step through. Sarah placed a hand to her head, biting her lip. They walked for quite some time down a wide, barely lit hallway. The lack of light helped her headache, but her stomach still twisted and turned.  
  
"Are we--"  
  
"Here," he said, pushing open another door and leading her through it. Sarah sighed in relief as she saw a cushioned bench, which would have probably been the equivalent of her world's fainting chairs. She hurried over to it and sat down quickly. She laid back momentarily, and Saerin kept his eyes on her as if he were making sure she was alright. After a few moments, Sarah sat back up. She was shocked to find that her stomach had settled, and the pounding in her head had been reduced to a minimal thump. Saerin looked at her as if she were going to pass out at any moment.  
  
"I'm fine, Saerin," she laughed, "I just sometimes get weirded out when I am around tons of people in a strange place." Saerin walked over and took a seat next to her.  
  
"Are you sure, Sarah? I do not wish to see you fall ill again..."  
  
"Really. I'm fine. We can go back to the party now..." she replied, then began to pull herself up. But before she made it to a stand, Saerin reached out and grabbed her hand. He roughly pulled her back down next to him.  
  
"You do not look like you are better, Sarah...you look flushed..." he said, trying to keep her there. He brought his hands to rest on each side of her face. His actions were worrying her, she didn't feel that he should be touching her at all in the manner he was now.  
  
"No, I'm fine...I'm just tired is all," she said, placing her hands on his and attempting to remove them. Saerin did remove his hands, but after he did so, he grabbed hers and pushed her back down onto the padded bench. Pinning both of her hands above her head, he shook his head at her. Sarah gasped, and tried to pull herself free.  
  
"I am growing tired as well, tired of your games, Sarah..."  
  
"Saerin, what are you doing?! Let go, you're hurting me!" Sarah cried, trying to move her body so she could use her legs as a defense. Saerin, noticing this, pinned her wrists with one hand, then moved the other down to swing her legs onto the couch underneath him. Sarah squirmed, tears stinging at her eyes as she had just begun to realize why Jareth had warned her about him. He had been right all along, and she fell into his trap once again. Only, this time she couldn't get herself out of it, he was much stronger than her, and he had the advantage of using magic against anything she could have used against him. Saerin laughed evilly to himself, leaning in toward her until they were just a few inches apart.  
  
"Do not try to fight me, Sarah. It will only get worse for you if you keep it up," he whispered against her lips as he leaned in closer. Sarah cried out, and Saerin slapped her across the face. "I suggest you not make any more racket," he said angrily.  
  
"Why are you--"  
  
"Because I can, Sarah. You do not know how long I have wanted you as Jareth has had you," he interrupted. Sarah's face turned to frightened shock. How did he know about her and Jareth? Saerin laughed to himself, retaining his hold on her hands, keeping them above her head. Sarah was frantic, and she became so scared that her eyes stung with tears. She looked up at Saerin but her vision was clouded in tears, all she saw was a liquified form on top of her. Her erratic heartbeat was taking control over her entire body. She looked down toward her legs and remembered that they were in between his, giving her a perfect opportunity.  
  
"Saerin," she managed to whisper, and he looked down at her with a sly look of empowerment on his face. The tears were now streaking down her face as he cocked his head to one side.  
  
"Do you wish to be let go?" he asked, running his free hand up her stomach. When his hand reached her breasts, she made her move.  
  
"Yes!" she screamed, and bent one leg up quickly, hitting in the groin with as much force as she could muster. Saerin cried out, moaning in pain as he let her hands go momentarily. She took advantage of him being distracted and pulled herself out from under him. Then, she wasted no time as she jumped to her feet and ran toward the door. Saerin waved a hand from behind her, and when she tried to turn the handle, the door remained closed.  
  
"You really believe..." Saerin whispered, slowly pulling himself up from the chair, "That it is that easy. Just run out the door, and you shall be safe..." He was now walking toward her swiftly.   
  
"Let me go, Saerin. I knew I should have listened to Jareth when he told me not to trust you. Damn it, let me out of here!" she screamed, shaking the door handle over and over, as if it would eventually give way. Saerin winced as he walked, allowing her the satisfaction of knowing she did some damage. He kept walking until he was a few inches from her. She backed up against the door and tried to move left. Saerin slammed a hand against the door as a block. Her eyes slanted, then she turned and tried to move right. His other hand shot up and slammed against the door as well, blocking her only two ways of escape.   
  
"I sincerely advise you not to try that again, Sarah," he whispered, leaning in closer to her. She turned her face away, and tried to move back farther, but it was no use.  
  
"I was wrong about you Saerin. When Jareth hears about thi--Ah...!" She was cut short as Saerin hit her across the face once again. Then, he laughed as if to say 'I dare you.'  
  
"You mention so much as a single word to him, and I will make sure that you never say anything again," Saerin said, his eyes flashing with haughty reassurance. Snatching her hands with his, he quickly arranged both of her wrists in his left hand. As he lifted them above her head and pinned them against the door, his right hand shoved her back against the door. Then he began to slowly pull her skirt up.  
  
"What are you--ow!" she tried to retaliate, but Saerin tightened his grip on her wrists so much that her skin burned and her arms throbbed. The corner of her mouth had began to show the blood from when he hit her, as well as her nose. Saerin noticed this, and he leaned in close to her. She tried to turn away, cringing as she felt his hot tongue lap at the blood on her lower lip. And before she could attempt another attack, Saerin's mouth covered hers. Sarah panicked as she felt his tongue invade her mouth, meshing itself forcefully with hers. She began to feel Saerin's other hand creep up her thigh, and slide underneath her panties. He kept his mouth locked to hers, moving his fingers over her vaginal opening. Sarah cried into his mouth and even tried to push him off of her, but to no avail. Her body shifted as she felt his fingers slip inside her. She whimpered when he released her mouth, then she looked away from him, biting her lip.  
  
She gasped as she felt his hand going up and down, his fingers twisting and prodding around within her. Then suddenly, Saerin removed his fingers, and let go of her wrists. She thought he was letting her go, but she could not have been farther from the truth. Saerin put her skirt back down, fixing it so that it looked untouched. Then his arm curved as he offered it to her.  
  
"I am not telling you, I am warning you. Saw one word to anyone here, and you will dearly regret it, Sarah. We go back to the party, and we excuse ourselves for the night." His eyes still flickered with lust, pain, and authority. She glared at him and reluctantly interlocked her arm with his. Brushing away the blood that was draining from her nose, Saerin bent in toward her and licked the remainder of blood from her lips. She clenched her teeth and wrinkled her nose in disgust and hatred. Although, she was more scared than angry. She had every right to be furious with Saerin for doing what he did, but she couldn't stop him. If she tried, who would believe her except Jareth? Jareth had influence, but in a case like this, she would need more than Jareth's help to have her come out the victor.  
  
They quickly exited the room, and re-entered the large banquet hall. There were still many guests dancing, or talking in small groups in various places around the room. Saerin held her tightly to him as they approached the ball's hostess. She noticed them right away and turned from her group to acknowledge them.  
  
"Ah, Lord Saerin! Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked happily, smiling toward him and Sarah.  
  
"I can not remember a party where you have been the host and I did not enjoy myself, Katharine," Saerin said in a truthful tone that made Sarah sick.  
  
"Oh dear brother, I do believe you are trying to flatter me!" Katharine replied playfully.  
  
"You flatter yourself all on your own sister. But alas, I am afraid that I may have enjoyed myself too much, you see. I have grown tired and I do have important errands to attend to tomorrow," Saerin said, his tone overwhelmingly believable. Sarah feared that if Saerin had not given his true self away to her, she would have never known he was lying through his teeth. Sarah grinded her teeth, but tried to keep a smile on her face as Katharine turned toward her.  
  
"So are you to accompany Lord Saerin on his way home?" she asked.  
  
"No," Sarah said between her teeth as she continued to grind them. Seeing Katharine's confused expression, and realizing how rude she had to have sounded, Sarah bowed her head in apology. "I didn't mean to snap at you Countess. I suppose you can blame it on the fatigue. But no, Saerin will see me to my residence, and then he will return to his," Sarah finished, wrapping up her end of the conversation.   
  
"Goodnight, Katharine," Saerin said, taking her hand to his lips. Sarah nearly threw up. Saerin had fooled her for so long, that she had become oblivious to his schemes. Just before they turned to leave, she got a bad feeling. So, she craned her neck back, and it was just in time to see Phaedra. She barely saw what the woman was wearing, and all she could make out were the tell-tale exotic features that made her stand out when they first met. Phaedra had a look on her face that told Sarah she knew what was going on. As Saerin began leading her toward the exit, Sarah saw Phaedra's mouth curl into a sadistic smile. But before Sarah could see anymore, Saerin had pulled her from the room. Quickly, Saerin pulled her down the hallway with him, never slowing down or stopping. When they had finally reached the outside, Sarah yanked her arm away from him.  
  
"Let go of me!" she exclaimed. But Saerin only laughed when he saw the disdainful expression on her face.  
  
"Sarah, you have managed to somehow surprise me tonight. But if you really believe that 'I will see you to your residence, and I will return to mine,' you are sorely mistaken. We will be going to your residence, only I will be staying there with you." He flashed her one of his flirtatious smiles, which she didn't buy into this time.  
  
"So are you gonna stay in the castle and keep an eye on me so I don't tell anyone who you really are?" Sarah shot back sarcastically. Saerin chuckled, tilting his head to one side.  
  
"You may call it that, if you wish." Then he wrapped his fingers around her arms tightly, and she immediately began fighting him. "You wish to be left behind then?" he said impatiently. Sarah was beginning to feel terrified about the way he answered her question before. She sighed, knowing she would have to go with him because she couldn't stay there all night. She had no idea where she was or if she could make it back to the castle on her own. She allowed Saerin to pull her back to him. Suddenly, she held her breath as she felt herself being transported away from the estate.

* * *

* * *

When they had returned to Jareth's castle, Sarah's heart began to pound again. Even in Jareth's household, with the two of them in love, it still did not give her any authority so make him leave. Saerin could do anything he wanted because Jareth was not there to stop him.   
  
"Jareth really needs to redecorate," Saerin said, looking around in distaste.  
  
"May I go to bed now?" Sarah said harshly, pulling herself from his grasp.  
  
"Oh yes, of course. Where are your quarters by the way?" he asked casually. But before she could answer, he grabbed her wrist and began walking, pulling her relentlessly behind him.  
  
"Ow! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Just leave me alone!" she screamed. Sarah suddenly came to the realization that the servants all had quarters in the city, they did not sleep or even live in the castle at all. Jareth strictly forbade anyone but himself and or his invited guests to be in the castle after hours. She was completely at Saerin's mercy. She felt the tears begin building up once again, but this time they didn't pool around her lashes, the began to simply drain from her eyes.   
  
"You want to play these childish human games with me, Sarah? I will show you how the fae handle human games," he growled. He began picking up his pace as he walked across the dining hall, past Jareth's office, past Phaedra's room, and past several more empty rooms. He stopped in front of a row of doors, and pulled her in front of him.  
  
"Saerin...please, don't do this..." Sarah pleaded, but Saerin smiled sarcastically, and pushed her toward the doors.  
  
"Which one is yours?" he said flatly, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for her to answer him. Sarah wiped away a flood of tears, and weakly pointed to her left. She felt her legs giving out, and she wanted to make Saerin go away. But she knew it wouldn't happen the way she wanted it. But before she knew it, Saerin had scooped her into his arms and carried her over to the door she had identified as the one to her room.   
  
"Saerin! No! Put me down! Just please, leave me alone!" Sarah cried, kicking her legs and trying to use her hands to make it more difficult for him to concentrate. Saerin lifted his foot up and kicked her door in, knocking it completely off its hinges. Sarah screamed as the door hit the ground with a hard thump. Saerin walked into the room and stopped at the end of her bed, throwing her onto it. Sarah sniffed back more tears as she tried to steady herself, scooting herself up to the headboard.  
  
"Sarah, do not be afraid of me. I just want to find out what Jareth has been teaching you," he whispered, as he began to remove his clothing.  
  
"Saerin no..." she said as calmly as possible. But her spirit was breaking as she watched him removed his trousers, his shirt, and his boots and threw them to the floor. She couldn't even fathom what he would or could do to her, she knew rape was real in her world, but she never imagined it would exist in Jareth's. She breathed in deeply, and tried to talk him out of it. "No one will ever find out about tonight...I swear, just please don't do this..."   
  
"You know, Sarah, I have never met anyone who has intrigued me as much as you," he began, walking over to the bed. "But I have also never had the chance to take advantage of an incredibly beautiful creature such as yourself. I have had many women, and all of them I will admit, were exceptional at what they did to please me. But you are different."  
  
"Saerin...please," she whispered, pulling her dress tightly around her as if it was a force field that would keep him away. Saerin climbed onto the bed in front of her and grabbed her ankles. "Saerin don't!" she cried, trying to push his hands away with hers. But he had to tight of a hold on her, and, moving his legs apart, he pulled her underneath him. Suddenly, he didn't care about being quiet anymore. He knew that they were alone in the castle, and the nearest occupant of the castle that would hear them were those in the village.   
  
"Now this should not be too bad for you Sarah, it will all happen very fast," Saerin said, reaching up and tearing away the straps on her shoulders. Sarah pulled her hands up across her chest to keep the dress from falling. This must have made him angry, because he snatched her arms away from her chest. He held them hard against the pillows above her head. He also made sure they stayed crossed so it made it easier to hold them and harder for her to fight back. Sarah let the tears flow freely as he ripped the bodice off and tossed it to the floor. He began to tear the skirt from her waist, not caring if he ruined it, and she felt him harden against her stomach. Finally, pulling, he pulled the skirt off and threw that to the floor with the rest of their clothing. He stopped and looked her over, and her body began to shiver. Although, not from the room being cold, but from fright and hopelessness. He wet his lips, and ran his fingers over her breasts, then her abdomen, and finally her legs.   
  
"Please let me go, Saerin," she begged, closing her legs tight as if she were trying to deter him from that part of her body. The horrible feeling she had was completely undescribable, and she was more terrified than she had ever been of anything in her life. He looked down at her lower waist, then back up at her, shaking his head.  
  
"You are incredible, Sarah. Now I understand why Jareth is so possessive of you," he said, tracing his fingers over her lips and down her throat. Sarah swallowed hard, feeling his body touch hers made her try to make believe it was Jareth. But she knew better than that, Jareth would never have talked to her that way or treated her so harshly. She closed her eyes and rolled her head to one side, not wanting to watch as Saerin slowly placed his hand between her legs and spread them apart. She tried to pull them back together but he held them steady, and he settled himself in between her thighs. He smiled with satisfaction as he cupped one of her breasts and pinched the soft nipple between his fingers, but he pinched so hard that Sarah cried out in pain. He moved his head down to place rough, wet kisses on her stomach. Sarah squirmed, trying foolishly to make him stop, but he continued. He moved up higher and let his tongue slip out to leave a wet trail of lust across her breasts.   
  
"Stop. Please..." she half sobbed, trying to pull her hands free as she wriggled beneath his weight. Then he brought his tongue higher up, dragging it across her neck, and finally up to her mouth. "Sae--" he had silenced her with one movement, their mouths meeting hard as Saerin shoved his tongue past her lips. Sarah could do nothing but make sounds that proved she didn't like what he was doing, and that she wanted him to end it. But, she knew he had the strong determination that Jareth had told her about only days ago. If she would have only listened. Saerin's tongue searched her mouth hungrily, as if it was on an endless quest for something it would never find. He twisted his tongue around hers, and forced her to kiss him back, giving her no choice or she wouldn't have been able to breath. When he finally pulled his lips from hers, she automatically turned away from him, not giving up the fight in trying to pull her hands free.   
  
"Alright, Sarah..." he whispered in between gasps for breath, "enough fooling around. It is time for the real fun to begin," he now whispered into her ear, feeling her thighs tense up around him. He groaned, obviously aroused. Pulling himself up slightly, he positioned himself just slightly inside her. Sarah whimpered, her sobbing progressed to crying as he lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He was still for a moment, and Sarah looked up at him, hoping maybe he had reconsidered. Then, without warning, she felt him throw his body forward as he entered her fully. Sarah screamed, and Saerin seemed to get nothing more than pure pleasure from causing her sexual pain as he continued to drive himself deeper within her. He finally freed her arms, and she was so weak from fighting him that she just wrapped her fingers around his arms and clung tightly with each movement of his hips. Sarah's muscled tensed up, which made her pain more frequent as he pumped harder and faster with each thrust. Her face was stained with tears, and Saerin showed no signs of stopping his painful endeavor as he covered her mouth with his once again. He pounded his hips against her as she dug her nails into his arm, tears quickly streaming down her face leaving black tracks from her mascara. Sarah's moaning mixed with her sobbing, and it seemed only to heighten his pleasure. He felt her tighten around him as he moved her legs higher around his waist.   
  
"Saerin...plea...please..." she whispered, still squirming slightly. She was breathing was heavy, although she was feeling no pleasure or satisfaction from the experience. She just wanted it to be over with so he would leave her alone. As he quickly reached his point of sheer ecstasy, he pushed once more against her, and then he released that ecstasy inside of her. His body shook as he did so, and he finally collapsed on top of her. Sarah did nothing but break down into tears, as if she had not already cried enough. Her body jumped as she sobbed and her breath came in shaky gasps. She took her hands away from him and let them rest on the bed next to her. Saerin slowly moved his body out from between her legs and rolled over onto his side, facing her as she lay on her back. Sarah let her legs fall back together, but she didn't bother to move anymore after that, she lie motionless. Her makeup had long since been smeared about her face, and her hair was matted and tangled.   
  
She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on nothing but Jareth. What would they do when they got married? What would their wedding be like, or their children? But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't block out what had just happened, nor could she think about anything else. She threw her arm out and grabbed a loose sheet, pulling it over her now defiled body. She pulled the sheet up to her face and tried to wipe the tear stains away, leaving black and gray marks on the white fabric. She curled up and moved as far away from Saerin as she could, tugging the sheet around her tightly. She felt so ashamed of herself, and she literally felt like a whore. She had failed to stay true to Jareth's belief in her, and she managed to completely fall under Saerin's spell again. Even after Jareth warned her about him, she felt so stupid for being as naïve and stubborn as she was. She wanted to show Phaedra up, but she only showed herself up. What would she tell Jareth when he returned? How would she explain this to him? He would never want to touch her or even associate with her after finding that Saerin had had his way with her. Her once ridden suicidal tendencies returned with a passion, but she couldn't bring herself to move. Her body ached and she could already feel that she would have bruises in the morning. Visible bruises that she wouldn't be able to hide. Eventually, her mind clouded with too many thoughts at once, and it began to shut down, carrying her into a deep and very highly sought after sleep. 


	12. Denial And Absolution

**...Though We're Strangers Till Now**  
  
by _Jacqui_  
  
**

* * *

Note** - All the original characters do NOT belong to me, although the rest of them do. Last names of those characters who didn't or don't have them are entirely fictional. This is my first attempt at Labyrinth fan fiction, so reviews would be really nice and appreciated. This story is mostly based on the movie, but there's a few elements from the book thrown in here and there. I read Labyrinth analyses, various fan fiction, and also came up with my own conclusions and ideas. So, this entire story will entail all three of those sources of information. It may be weird, it may be good, either way, as I mentioned before...feedback is always appreciated and adored. :) Oh yeah, Jim Henson, Brian Froud, and everyone who had a hand in creating this movie are geniuses.  
**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Denial And Absolution

* * *

Sarah sat in front of her vanity, staring at her naked body in the mirror. The corner of her mouth had bruised and it was swollen, her arms and legs had also gained bruises from the night before. She still felt a heavy aching between her legs, and it pained her to even get up that morning. Saerin had long since departed before she had woken up, and finding him gone was the best feeling she had felt since Jareth proposed to her. Helori had come in that morning just as Sarah had arisen from her sleep. So, she was able to hide her body from the maid by claiming that she felt ill and wasn't well enough to get out of bed. She fingered the bruises, taking caution not to put pressure on them for they were very sensitive. She stared for the longest time at the corner of her mouth and the bruises on the rest of her body, where Saerin had left his mark on her. She still felt ashamed, and moreso than that, she felt dirty. How would Jareth ever be able to handle this? How was she going to handle it? Rape probably wasn't a big issue in the Underground, she guessed that it may not have happened often enough to be considered a real threat. But she had to tell Jareth sometime, because she couldn't hide herself from him forever. The more Sarah thought about it, the more disgusted she became with herself.   
  
"I love you Jareth...but I don't know if I am good enough to marry you anymore," she whispered to her reflection, as her facial features remained blank. She picked up a brush on the corner of the table and began brushing out her hair. She pulled and tugged as the brush got caught on tangles and a few matted areas. But once her hair was restored to its usual mess-free look, she set the brush down and sighed heavily. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the ring that Jareth had left for her to help her decide whether or not to marry him. She shook her head, tears welling up as she gazed at the beautiful red color that shone brightly in the morning sunlight.   
  
"Miss? Are you finally awake?" Helori called from outside, knocking lightly at the door instead of barging in like she usually did.   
  
"Yes, I'm up."  
  
"Good," she said, and opened the door. As Helori caught sight of Sarah's battered appearance, she gasped and dropped the pile of clean laundry she was carrying. "Oh my goodness, miss, what happened to you?!" she shrieked, rushing to Sarah's side.  
  
"Oh, I was very clumbsy last night. I was trying to move this vanity to the other side of the room, and stupid me tripped on one of my shoes and fell right on that post there," she lied, pointing to one of the thin wooden bars that held the mirror. "My mouth is kind of sore, but it's lucky I didn't choke on it, right?" she faked a smile.  
  
"Well how did you get those other bruises then, miss?" Helori said, pointing to the various bruises on her arms and legs.   
  
"Oh, well, like I said, when you move something that heavy, it tends to dig into your skin a bit, right? I may have been holding it so tight that the sides of the table just decided to sink themselves into my skin for support. But as you can see I didn't succeed in moving it, so I suppose it will stay here until Jareth comes back. Maybe he can help me move it." Sarah had made up the lie only a split second before Helori had come into the room.  
  
"Well let me run you a hot bath, miss. You look like you are in some pain from all of that. Please do not do things that are so stressful on you, you can ask me or one of the other servants here any time," Helori stated, her voice reflecting true concern.  
  
"Thanks Helori, I appreciate it," Sarah smiled again. Then the both of them realized that Sarah was completely naked, Sarah's face first turned bright red, then Helori quickly excused herself so she could go prepare the bath. As Helori closed the door behind her, Sarah looked around the room. Then she spotted her ruined dress from last night, in a heap of torn fabric on the floor next to her bed. Sarah shook her head, brushing away tears as she brought a hand up to cover her eyes. Her bottom lip trembled, and she began to cry. She didn't know what to do now, and she felt as though her whole identity, as much as her self respect, was stolen from her.

* * *

* * *

Jareth had returned that afternoon, and the first place he went was to Sarah's room. But when he knocked on the door and didn't get a reply, he tracked down Helori and found out that she had been in his office most of the morning shortly after taking a bath. Helori mentioned that she appeared distraught about something, but she wouldn't discuss it with anyone, and she requested that all servants not disturb her. Hearing this, Jareth's worry about her increased as he hurried toward his office. He didn't knock as he threw open the doors and walked inside.   
  
"Sarah?" he called out, but didn't see her anywhere. Just as he was about to leave to look around the rest of the castle, he heard Sarah's voice very faintly.  
  
"Jareth?" she whispered, moving out from behind the bookcase next to the door. She heard him call to her, she just didn't believe it was him until her senses kicked in and forced her to double check.  
  
"Sarah...what happened to you?" he shouted, hurrying up to her. She looked at him with bloodshot eyes.  
  
"It's really you. You're back, right, Jareth? I'm not dreahicdreaming am I?" she asked in a shaky, slurred voice. Jareth looked down at her hands and found that she held the bottle of alcohol he kept there strictly for meetings between colleagues. She stumbled into his arms, embracing him as tightly as she could, and broke down into tears. "Oh Jareth...I missed you so much, I hic I--"  
  
"What happened to you, Sarah?" he asked gently, placing his hands on either side of her face and lifting her eyes to meet his. She couldn't look him straight in the eyes, she had drank so much that she was way past drunk. Her body shook as he held her up straight. Moving his hand slightly, he noticed the now black and blue bruise around the corner of her mouth, as well as the swollen skin.  
  
"I can't...don't leave me ever again, Jareth...please. hic Promise me..." she said, lifting the bottle to her mouth so that she could flush away the pain and anguish she was feeling. Jareth snatched the bottle from her and threw it at the wall. As it shattered, Sarah jumped, then let her eyes fall onto the ground beneath her. "I'm so sorry, Jareth. I didn't listen to you...but if I had only listened...hic it never would have happened..." she cried. She was wearing the same long-sleeved shirt and jeans she had on the night he answered her call. He couldn't see the rest of her bodily injuries, but the one on her mouth was reason enough to enrage him.  
  
"Who did this, Sarah?" Jareth asked calmly, praying that it wasn't the individual he had in mind.  
  
"I..." Sarah started to answer, but flung her arms around his neck and clung to him tightly. "Can't we just let it go? I just want to forget all about last night..." she said in between breathy sobs.  
  
"Last night?" Jareth said to himself, confused. Sarah shook her head frantically, hiding her face with her hands.  
  
"It was so horrible, Jareth. I hic I didn't know what to do...I was so scared..." she whispered shakily. Jareth could tell how much she was crying because he felt his shirt growing damp with her tears. He needed to know the answer to his question, and he planned on getting one.  
  
"Sarah, darling...shhh..." he whispered to her, taking her arms slowly away from his neck. He held her wrists as he removed her arms, she made a small sound as if it hurt her.  
  
"Jareth...promise me you'll never leave me alone like that again...I couldn't bear it if he--" she stopped herself before finishing. But Jareth's attention and concern was already piqued more than ever.  
  
"'He' who?" he asked, his voice reflecting his underlying anger. Sarah winced slightly, trying to slip her wrists out of his grasp.   
  
"Don't make me rehicrelive it...please Jareth," she replied, looking away from him.   
  
"I just want you to tell me who 'he' is," Jareth said sternly, releasing her hands. She clasped them behind her back as if hiding something, but Jareth didn't notice.  
  
"I don't want to hic hurt you, Jareth..." she said, her lower lip shaking. Jareth sighed, placing his hands back against both sides of her face. Then he lifted her eyes, still red and full of tears, to meet his.  
  
"Sarah, I love you. Do not be afraid to tell me anything," he said finally.  
  
"I just don't ever want to go through that again," she whispered, searching his face for signs of forgiveness before she told him.  
  
"I know you did not do this on your own. Helori told me that you injured yourself on your vanity, but now that I have seen for myself, there is no way you will get away with telling me a story such as that. Someone else has hurt you, and I can not make assumptions or place blame unless you tell me who it was. Because it could have been anyone," he said to her, lightly brushing her lips with his thumb. Then he kissed her gently on the lips, but Sarah whimpered and pulled away, feeling unworthy of him even touching her. Jareth didn't know what was going on, but he had a good idea about who was behind it. Sarah bit the inside of her mouth, as painful as that was, and shook her head.   
  
"I need some time to think about it, Jareth," she whispered, pulling away from him.  
  
"Sarah--"  
  
"Trust me. Please?" she cut in, turning to walk toward the door, her balance unsteady. Jareth pursed his lips together.   
  
"Sarah," he called out just before she opened the door, "you take all the time you need." Sarah smiled faintly.  
  
"Thanks, Jareth," she replied, then left the room.

* * *

* * *

Two days had passed by, during which she spent most of that time in her room. Jareth began to wonder if he had to force her to tell him, or if she would finally do it on her own. Regardless, he had become very impatient. Not only that, he missed her company, and had been unable to inform her of her new title. But one night, finally coaxing her out of her room, the two of them had dinner together. She had on a pale green dress made of velour-like material. It had sleeves so long that they covered almost her entire hand. The bottom of the dress barely missed the floor as it came to an end at the bottom of her bare feet. Jareth couldn't help but notice that Sarah barely spoke at all, unless it was to make a comment on something that bothered her. He breathed in deeply, and looked up from his plate, directly at her.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
"Yes, Jareth?" she replied, but never looked at him.  
  
"I think it is time you give me the name of the one who has changed you so much. I do not wish to see you this way any longer." Sarah sighed, moving her hands from the table to rest in her lap.  
  
"Alright, Jareth," she said, a monotone feel to her voice. His eyes gleamed with skepticism, but he listened more intently to her.  
  
"Who was it, Sarah?" She looked up at him finally, her eyes already brimmed with hot tears of shame. But just as she opened her mouth to speak, her mind flashed back to what Saerin had told her that night at Katharine's estate. 'If you tell him, I will make sure you never speak again.'  
  
"I can't..." she whispered, torn between her life and her love for Jareth. She knew now what Saerin was capable of, and she wouldn't risk hurting Jareth to save her own self worth or bring Saerin to justice. She loved him far too much to have him see or treat her differently because she had to be so naïve and stupid. Suddenly, Jareth got up from his seat and moved to Sarah's side.  
  
"Stand up," he said. Sarah twitched, feeling the fury in his voice now. She did as he said, and he gently took her arm, forcing her to face him.  
  
"Ow!" she cried, pulling her arm away as she looked up at him, "If you want me to look at you just ask!" Jareth tilted his head back slightly.  
  
"Why can you not tell me anything, Sarah?" he asked. Sarah clenched her fists and huffed.  
  
"I'm not ready to tell you yet," she said, trying to hide her urge to tell him everything.  
  
"I do not believe you. You are afraid to tell me. Did they threaten to hurt you if you told me what they did? Or make any threats at all?" Jareth retorted, folding his arms.   
  
"Can I be excused?" Sarah asked bitterly, turning to leave the room before he had even given her an answer. But just as she grasped a corner wall to swing around it, she heard Jareth's voice from behind her.  
  
"Oh, and Sarah," he began, "my hand barely touched you just a moment ago, it was nothing that would have caused you pain before. Do you have anything else to hide from me?" Sarah had stopped walking away from him, her hand frozen on the cold stone wall. She could have kept going, but his words told her that it was over. He had to know everything, and in order to do that, she would have to tell him what happened to her. She would have to explain her pain, fear, and self hatred. All of it. And she had to tell him that Saerin was the cause of it. She feared telling him, but she found no other avenue of escaping it any longer. Then, her hands dropped limply to her sides as she turned back around to face him. Jareth saw the silent anguish on her face as her eyes blinked, and the tears began to fall. Unable to hold back any longer, Sarah ran back across the room and threw herself against him. She sobbed into his shirt as he embraced her tightly to him, trying to comfort her. They remained that way for several minutes, and eventually she quieted down and looked up at him.   
  
"Okay Jareth. I'll tell you everything, but..."   
  
"But what?"   
  
"Promise me, whatever comes out of it, that you won't stop loving me when it's over..."   
  
"Sarah," Jareth replied, gently lifting her into his arms, "I promise I will never stop loving you." And with that, Sarah put her head down onto his shoulder as he carried her back to her room.

* * *

* * *

Jareth closed her bedroom door with his foot, then he slowly put Sarah down. She took his hand and led him over to the end of the bed, and they both sat down.   
  
"Well?" Jareth said as he squeezed her hand tenderly.  
  
"You'll never stop loving me, right?" she whispered, looking into his eyes hopefully.  
  
"No, Sarah. I will not."  
  
"Alright...it started at the ball..."  
  
"What ball? You went to a ball by yourself? Who was the host?" Jareth said, already beginning to get angry.  
  
"Countess Katharine Dálaigh's ball, for your success with the fae and gnomes treaty..."  
  
"Saerin's sister?" Jareth asked himself.  
  
"I think so. But anyway, Saerin invited me...and he asked to be my escort..." Sarah said, constantly watching Jareth's face as his expressions kept changing.   
  
"You went with Saerin? Sarah..."  
  
"Let me finish," she interrupted, already beginning to feel uneasy. Jareth nodded in apology, and Sarah continued. "We danced and did the same things we did at your parents' party, but after awhile I began to feel tired and my head was hurting. So...Saerin suggested that we go somewhere quiet and where there was a lot less light to help my headache. We went down a long hallway, and into a darker room which was like a waiting room for guests I suppose...and I laid down on this sofa-like chair. Well, eventually my headache went away and I felt better after resting for a little bit. Saerin came over and sat next to me, and I thought he was going to help me up...but he...he touched my face. I thought it was inappropriate behavior so I tried to take his hand away...and before I knew it...he had me held down and I couldn't move..."  
  
"Saerin did this?" Jareth asked, and she could feel his fury as she watched the muscles in his jaw tighten.   
  
"Jareth, I'm not done..." she whispered meekly, pulling her hand from his. She put her hands in her lap and began to fidget wildly with the fabric of her dress. "I tried to talk him out of it...and I even told him that I was going to tell you about it. That's when he hit me..." she brought her fingers up to the bruised and swollen side of her mouth. Closing her eyes, several tears slid down the side of her face, burning hot with regret. "I did manage to get him off of me, but he wound up using magic against me...and he..." she hesitated, "he had me pinned against the door. He held my hands above my head the entire time so I couldn't escape. That was when he put his fingers inside me...Jareth I was so scared...he forced himself on me...and then he suddenly stopped." Jareth's eyes had slanted, and she could feel how this entire story was going to ruin their relationship. She was going to lose him if she finished it.   
  
"Keep going," he demanded, now standing up from the bed. Sarah simply nodded and kept telling her story. "We left the ball early...and he brought me back here. I thought that...that was the end of it...he just wanted to touch me...but that's not all he wanted from me. He forced me to show me where my room was...and then he brought me here..." she lightly ran her hand over the sheets on the bed as if she were showing him instead of telling him. Jareth kneeled down in front of her and took her hands into his, trying to ease her tension. "He threw me on the bed...and then he took off all of his clothes..." she sighed, "after he was on top of me...he ripped my clothes off without even thinking twice about it..." She pulled her hands away from him and brought them to her face to hide it.   
  
"Sarah..." Jareth said softly, trying to entice her further.  
  
"Then he put his hands all over me...not the way you did...he was rough and cold..." she whispered through her fingers. "He forced my legs apart...I tried to talk him out of it, but he hit me again...I even screamed...but no one heard me...I...he was holding my hands above my head so I couldn't push him off...I tried so hard to get him to reconsider...but he didn't listen...he wouldn't listen...even as he forced himself inside me...and even as I screamed...he just kept going. He was so rough with me...I tried to imagine it was you...hoping maybe that would help things...but I know you don't...he hurt me and didn't stop hurting me until he was satisfied...Jareth I'm such a fool.." Sarah said, letting her head down as she cried into her lap. "He raped me Jareth...he took advantage of your absence...and me..."  
  
"Shhh..." he cooed, sitting back on the bed and pulling her to him. As he caressed her hair, he was far beyond the point of madness when Sarah had finished. He was livid with rage. His body was shaking so bad that Sarah had to pull away from him in shock.  
  
"I feel unworthy of you now Jareth...I feel so worthless to you...he made me feel like a whore..." she choked, sobbing more and more as she looked at him. "I don't understand how you can still touch me without being disgusted..."   
  
"Sarah, real love is impenetrable. Even as you have told me this, my heart still feels the same way for you as it did before I left. That will never change. I would rather perish without you, and I want you to believe that," Jareth replied, taking her face into his hands once more.  
  
"It's so hard for me to believe it, Jareth. He raped me...rape is an ugly thing...and he made me apart of that...he--"  
  
"You are beautiful. No matter what he has done to you. I see no change in you, you are still the same woman I fell in love with. The same woman I still want to become my wife."   
  
"Jareth...I may be the same...even after what he's done to me...it's just so hard...and I don't understand why you don't see or treat me differently..." she cried.  
  
"Then I will have to show you," he said finally, taking her hands and pulling her up to a standing position in front of him. "Show me what he has done," he whispered. Sarah looked up at him in surprise, more tears streaking her face.   
  
"B-But--"  
  
"Show me, Sarah." She nodded, reluctantly pulling the shoulders of her dress down. She pulled her arms out of the sleeves, then pushed the dress to her feet and stepped out of it. Covering her chest with her now visibly bruised arms. He saw the marks everywhere, but it didn't sway him into thinking the way she did about herself. Jareth removed his boots, and then his shirt. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto the bed with him. He motioned for her to lay down, and she did as he asked. He brought a hand to her throat, and trailed his fingers up and down. Then he bent his head down and placed soft kisses on her skin, starting from her fingers, working his way to her collar bone. He did each arm in this manner, even kissing the bruises he saw there, without stopping. He ran his hand lightly over her abdomen, then touched his lips to the skin there and slowly moved up to her breasts. His lips felt so soft and tender against her that she wanted to cry from happiness, but she refrained. She bent her legs up as he gently kissed the sensitive skin around her breasts. Tears lightly continued to seep through her lashes and slide down the sides of her face as he proved his love for her.  
  
He progressed next to all areas below her waist, lightly touching his lips to the skin of her upper and lower legs, and her thighs as well. When his lips had finished traveling over her body, he moved himself up to face her. She pulled her hands up, and her fingers delicately stroked the sides of his face. He brought his lips down to the skin on her throat, and slowly moved to her chin, cheeks, nose, and forehead. Then he pulled away and looked at her. She saw nothing but love and adoration in his eyes, the exact emotions she thought she had lost. Her hands still resting against his face, she pulled him down and their lips met. Jareth slowly pushed his tongue past her lips, and she did the same with hers. He felt her lips move slightly to accommodate the widening of her mouth, then Jareth kissed her more passionately. He felt Sarah's arms slide around his neck, and he slipped his underneath her so her back could rest against them. They parted their lips occasionally for air, but they didn't end the kiss for several minutes. The pain between her legs had lessened over the past couple of days, but she still felt some leftover throbbing. Once they had finally pulled their lips apart, Sarah spoke first.  
  
"Jareth...you can--"  
  
"I do not want to hurt you," he whispered.  
  
"Please...erase what he's done..." she replied, loosening her hold on his neck.  
  
"Is that what you want?"   
  
"With all my heart. I love you, Jareth...I wouldn't ask if I didn't want it," she replied. Jareth nodded, and slowly removed his pants, pushing them off the side of the bed. She let her arms fall onto the bed, and he moved himself between her legs.   
  
"You are sure?" he asked once more, double checking. Sarah spread her legs willingly, and pulled them up to lock around his waist.  
  
"I am." Jareth brought a hand down, and slid himself in slightly. Then he brought his lips back to hers as he slowly pushed himself inside her. Sarah tightened around him, and her body shifted slightly as she released a short whimper of pain. Jareth's tongue sought hers as he continued to gently thrust his hips against hers. He bent his forearms and let them rest against the sheets as he deepened the kiss, hoping her discomfort would go away. Eventually, Sarah's pain subsided, and it began to feel natural again, despite the mild throbbing of her inner walls. Sarah gasped into his mouth as he began to penetrate her pleasure point. Jareth pulled his mouth from hers, suddenly, feeling her body tense up more than it had before.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" he whispered against her lips, in between breaths.  
  
"No," she replied quickly, arching her back and pressing her lips to his. As she arched her back, her breasts slid against his chest, and he reached down to pull her legs higher against his waist. As he continued to drive himself against her, always making sure he didn't push hard enough to hurt her, his lips stayed with hers. Sarah's body moved with his in perfect rhythm, and her soft moaning kept him informed that she didn't want him to stop. Sarah smiled as she finally felt the happiness that Saerin had stolen from her. Her face was completely soiled with tears, and she felt more tears flow down her cheeks as Jareth finally reached his climax. He stayed still for a moment, releasing her lips so he could breath and bring himself back to a calm state. Sarah fell back against the pillows, her chest heaving with excitement and relentless joy. She loved this man so much, yet before, she saw so many reasons for him not to return that love to her. As Jareth pulled himself out, he looked down at her. Their faces were mere inches from one another as he softly kissed her on the lips.   
  
"Are you all right?" he whispered, bringing his fingers to her face to brush away a strand of hair.  
  
"I am now," she whispered back, "point proven." Jareth smiled, then gently moved his body off of hers, only to rest on his side next to her.  
  
"Now we both have no reason to question our feelings further," he said, pulling the sheets over their bodies. Sarah turned onto her side and moved back until her shoulders were against his chest. Jareth brought an arm around her from behind and hugged her closer to him.   
  
"Unless you decide to cast me out after all this," she said, laughing nervously as she tried hard to bring back the humor they had once had. She felt Jareth's chest vibrate as he chuckled to himself and kissed her shoulder.   
  
"I remember what happened the last time I tried to keep you away from me, my love," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Yeah, I said those magic words..."  
  
"That you did. It is lucky for me that they only worked because you believed in them. Once you stopped believing, I was free to come back and get you," he laughed.   
  
"I love you, Jareth," Sarah whispered. She wiped away her tears, quickly cleaning up her face what with having so much experience at doing it recently. As they both settled in to bed, the last thing she heard was Jareth's reply.  
  
"I love you as well, Sarah. Now and forever." 


	13. A Loveless Bond

**...Though We're Strangers Till Now**  
  
by _Jacqui_  
  
**

* * *

Note** - All the original characters do NOT belong to me, although the rest of them do. Last names of those characters who didn't or don't have them are entirely fictional. This is my first attempt at Labyrinth fan fiction, so reviews would be really nice and appreciated. This story is mostly based on the movie, but there's a few elements from the book thrown in here and there. I read Labyrinth analyses, various fan fiction, and also came up with my own conclusions and ideas. So, this entire story will entail all three of those sources of information. It may be weird, it may be good, either way, as I mentioned before...feedback is always appreciated and adored. :) Oh yeah, Jim Henson, Brian Froud, and everyone who had a hand in creating this movie are geniuses.  
  
**!!!!** - This is a very dramatic series so far. And I know it's probably pretty graphic and distasteful to a lot of people. But I wanted to do a take on something that no one or very few people have done before with Sarah's character. I've never read a fic where she is raped. I just thought I would bring that subject to the table and see what people might think of it. If you do read this and like it, leave me comments. I do consider them and they help me to write each following chapter. :)

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Loveless Bond**

* * *

Approximately one month had passed since Jareth returned after his final treaty signing. The following morning after Sarah had finally told her story of Saerin's attack upon her, Jareth had informed Sarah of her new status as a Countess. She had taken to the idea so fondly that she immediately began to put her duties into action. The following days proved quite true that Sarah was exceptional at her job. She more or less had taken over Jareth's previous job in seeing to it that the city below his castle was always in order. Although, she did it with a much kinder and gentler perspective, which made the inhabiting goblins much more prone to doing their own jobs even better than before. Jareth was slightly bothered by this, having done what Sarah was now doing for many years without such results, but nonetheless he was pleased that she was happier. He spent many hours in his office after that night trying to conjure up ways to repay Saerin for his adultery and wrong doing. He spent so much time on it, that he wound up neglecting his prior engagements and even flaked out on spending time with Sarah. Even though she understood why he was absent even more than before, she still desired his company more than ever.   
  
Until one day, Sarah began to get the feeling something was wrong with her. She had no idea what it was, but she decided that it had to be some kind of mental problem that she needed help with. After pestering Helori about finding her a doctor, and getting many replies of 'I do not know, miss,' Helori finally broke down and arranged for Jareth's personal physician to come and take a look at her. When the doctor had entered her room, Sarah was sitting at her vanity, facing him with a smile. She had called him here to find out what her mental problem was so she could remedy it, but to Sarah's surprise, and complete heartbreak, the problem was not mental at all.  
  
"So...you are the one called Sarah, correct?" asked a tall, thin goblin with thinning hair. His brows furrowed together as he clasped his hands behind his back and paced in front of her for a long moment.  
  
"Y-Yes...Helori told me that you're Jareth's personal doctor, is that right?" Sarah replied, trying to keep her smile on.  
  
"That I am. You may call me Ainle. What is it exactly that you have called upon me to assist you with?"  
  
"Well, Ainle, I've been rather upset lately. I mean the first few weeks were great, but now that Jareth is so busy in his office all the time...I think I may be getting sick...or at least mentally distraught...you know what I mean? It's not something I can pin point, but I would like to find out what might be wrong with me if there is anything at all..." Sarah bit her lip, wanting him to say that she was just a silly lovesick girl who craved attention that she would barely get from such a busy man. But Ainle simply shook his head as he stopped directly in front of her, bringing his hands from behind his back to fold them together against his abdomen.  
  
"I can assure you, it is not a mental problem that you have Countess." He then reached one hand out to place it over her stomach, then grunted as if he had reassured himself. "You are with child." Sarah's mouth dropped open as she looked down toward her stomach, then back up at Ainle.   
  
"Th-That's imposs...the last time me and...that can't be..." she whispered to herself and Ainle.  
  
"But it is. I've studied your human methods of discovering a child, and quite honestly ours outdo yours by a landslide. The sort of physicians in the Underworld can see that a woman is with child before the child has even begun to form. Have I helped you at all?" Ainle finished, staring at her intently.  
  
"More than you know..." she whispered again, her eyes fluttering toward the floor.  
  
"Then I shall go now. Jareth requests that all my visits be quick and efficient, if he should hear otherwise...well I will not say what may happen to me. But I bid you good day, Countess." With that, Ainle bowed slightly, and left the room. Sarah sat motionless for a moment, scared, happy, worried, and shocked all at the same time. After she had finally thought about it enough, she sprung to her feet and ran to find Jareth.

* * *

* * *

As she already knew, the first place she had to look was in his office, where he was sitting at his desk behind a large stack of papers and open books.  
  
"Jareth!" Sarah cried, throwing open his doors without even knocking. Jareth, surprised, dropped the book he was looking at and jumped from his seat.  
  
"Sarah? What is wrong?" he asked, a worried look on his face.  
  
"I have to tell you something...I just met with your physician and--"   
  
"My physician? Why? Are you ill?" he asked, quickly walking around his desk toward her.  
  
"You know how I've been acting strange lately and I've just been all weird...well I thought it was something in my head that was wrong...but it isn't..."  
  
"Well what is it then?" he asked, stopping in front of her.  
  
"I'm...pregnant..." she said, placing her hand over her stomach. Her eyes searched his as if she were looking for a reaction of happiness from her statement.  
  
"Pregnant?" he whispered, turning his head to the side with a disturbed look.  
  
"Yes...it has to be--"  
  
"It can not be mine, Sarah." Jareth closed his eyes, pursing hs lips together in what appeared to be anger and hurt.  
  
"But it has to be! You won't deny your own child will you!?" she said, clenching her fists, feeling her eyes misting as she spoke.  
  
"You do not understand. After we were intimate, or more precisely, every time after we were intimate, I cast a spell to prevent such an occurance. The physician has to be incorrect in his findings. Did he tell you who the child belongs to?" Jareth was now looking at her with the darkest look in his eyes, so dark it scared her. Sarah looked down toward her feet.  
  
"I didn't ask him. I was too surprised--"  
  
"Then we shall find out." Jareth stepped around her and left the room temporarily, Sarah simply stood there in silence. She wondered, but knew who the father was if it wasn't Jareth. She felt the tears slide down her face as she hoped against all hope that her child belonged to Jareth. Finally, when Jareth re-entered the room, Ainle followed right behind him.  
  
"Jareth I--" Sarah began, but Jareth silenced her immediately.  
  
"Turn and face Ainle," he said coldly. Sarah sighed heavily, and turned shakily to face the goblin doctor she had seen only moments ago. "Ainle, who does this child belong to?" Jareth asked finally, folding his arms across his chest, his jaw tightening. Ainle moved closer to Sarah, and put his hand against her stomach once again. He moved his hand around for a few seconds, then removed it and scratched his head with a sigh. He knew his master wanted the answer that would make him satisfied, but he Ainle regretted having to tell him the opposite.  
  
"Saerin Dálaigh, Your Majesty." At hearing the name spoken after months of not hearing it at all, Sarah fell to the floor and broke down into a fit of tears.   
  
"You are dismissed, Ainle," Jareth said in disgust, waving his hand frantically at the goblin man. Ainle bowed unsteadily, and quickly took his leave.  
  
"Sarah..." Jareth whispered, kneeling on the floor next to her. Sarah didn't answer him but only kept on crying, and Jareth wrapped his arms around her tightly, hugging her to him. "Shhh..." Sarah pressed her face into the soft fabric of his shirt and cried her heart out, all the pain and hurt she had disposed of so shortly ago coming back to her in a flood of agony. Jareth knew what would happen to Sarah if Saerin had ever discovered that she carried his child. Jareth would no longer have any control over the situation. Sarah would come completely into Saerin's power, and there would be no way he could stop it. By law, it was written that if a woman should become impregnated by a man of any stature, that they should marry in order to keep peace within the Seelie Court. Not only that, but for the peace and goodwill of the child as well. A bastard child would never be recognized even as a mere servant. That kind of life would have no purpose, and could lead to confrontations that are not necessarily needed and could be avoided with simple marriage negotiations. Jareth clung tighter to Sarah as he finally realized what he had to do, even if it killed him.

* * *

* * *

Faced with a personal responsibility that would never be tolerated by the Seelie Court if discovered, Jareth had cancelled every engagement he had previously set many months in advance. He had to protect Sarah's future. He knew of nothing else he could do, and he was ashamed of himself for ruining his own prospects. But, he couldn't lose Sarah again, especially to a treacherous fiend like Saerin. He was prepared to give it all up in order to save her from becoming Saerin's property. By law, it was forbidden to abort the life an innocent being, whether or not its existence was visible. So, he was hurt more than anything to know that he would be forced to raise the child as his own, and that the child would never know who their real father was. He never blamed Sarah for any of it, because he knew that she was not at fault for what had happened to her.   
  
That night, Sarah completely skipped dinner. She had spent most of the remainder of the day in her room crying. She knew of nothing else to do, nor did she want to do anything else. She had a child growing inside her, and an unwanted child at that. If she were to have anyone's child, she wanted to have Jareth's. The more she came to grips with Saerin being the unborn baby's father, the more her world seemed to shatter around her. She began to feel as if she should just walk over to Saerin's estate and hand herself over to him and give up completely. Suddenly, she heard her door open, and she looked up from her tear soaked pillow. Jareth stood in the doorway, holding a piece of paper in his hand with a disturbed look on his face.  
  
"Jareth, what are you--"  
  
"Get dressed, Sarah. I have to leave the castle for a few days. My mother is ill, and although I can not deny her request to see me, I dare not leave you here on your own ever again." Jareth walked over toward her bed and sat down on the edge next to her, taking her hands into his. "Saerin may be there as well, or he may not, but I will not risk the chance of him hurting you a second time. If he is there, we will be cordial, but we shall avoid any association with him other than the usual formalities. I have decided that I will protect you from his as long as I can, forever if possible. And I can only hope the information that only three individuals know throughout my entire kingdom shall not leak out for his ears to hear."  
  
"Jareth.." she whispered in between sobs and sniffles, "I wanted to ask you something..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"If...Saerin found out that I carried his child...does that mean...I'll have to marry him?" Sarah's eyes searched his face for the answer 'no.' But Jareth simply sighed, then looked away from her as if it pained him to reply.  
  
"Yes, Sarah. Which is why you should refrain from informing him, just as Ainle and I will. If he should ever find out..."   
  
"I would never tell him, Jareth."  
  
"Good. Since Phaedra is still residing in the castle, and I know those two have a very indecent past together, we will have to take extra caution in keeping our mouths shut around her." He looked back at her and removed his hands from hers. "We must leave soon, hurry and find something suitable to wear, I will return for you shortly." Then, he stood up and began walking toward the door.  
  
"Jareth," Sarah called out just before his hand touched the door handle.   
  
"Yes?" he answered, without turning to face her.  
  
"You haven't broken your promise have you?" she whispered, feeling her stomach knot up with uneasiness. Jareth stood there for a few moments, as if he were actually considering his response. Finally, he turned to her with an obviously fake smile.  
  
"I still love you, Sarah." And with that, he opened the door and quickly stepped out. As the door closed with a light 'click,' Sarah's eyes began to tear up. She quickly wiped them away and forbade herself to cry anymore. She would not let this situation get the best of her, or the relationship she had come to treasure so much. She would go with Jareth to see his mother, and if Saerin was there, she would indulge Jareth's request and keep herself away from him. Collecting her thoughts and emotions together, she jumped from the bed and began rummaging through her spare clothing.   
  
"This should be fine," she whispered to herself hurriedly, holding up a pale blue velvet dress. The loose, almost transparent blue sleeves ended at the wrists. The bodice was a darker shade of pale blue, and was loose around her entire torso, and the skirt hung down to the floor. No decorations were present on the skirt, bodice, or sleeves, except for small silver linings here and there around the hems. As Sarah brushed her hair out roughly, she slid her feet into a pair of matching blue satin slippers. She had no idea Helori had spent so much time just building up her wardrobe, and she had almost forgotten how much it had grown since she first arrived in the Underworld. She had but one outfit, and now, she had several dresses for many different occasions. She rushed around her room, applying thin layers of makeup as she tried to straighten up the floor and tidy her bed up. When Jareth returned, he found her by the only window in her room, staring out onto the city which she had just recently began governing. He noticed that she held his ring in between her fingers. She turned it over and over as the light caught it and flickered red tinted flecks of color over the wall.  
  
"Are you ready, Sarah?" he said lightly, and her eyes moved toward him with a melancholy look on her face. She sighed and began to walk in his direction, stopping only inches before she walked into him. She held up her left hand, then carefully slipped the ring onto her third finger.  
  
"You know, Jareth...in ancient times...people believed that there was a vein in this finger that ran straight to the heart," she whispered to him, twisting the ring around her finger with her thumb. "And it was also believed that having a ring on this finger would symbolize the deep connection of love between the giver and the receiver. I want to believe that, Jareth. I want to never stop believing in our love and the connection we have to one another because of it. So yes, I am ready." She held her right hand out for him to take, and he did so. He looked at her with an expression of true empathy, and he finally smiled without having to force himself. As they both left the room together, Sarah realized that she was really a grown woman facing up to her first true problem on her own, without any influence or drive--except her own.

* * *

* * *

Later that night, the two of them stood outside Alayna's room. Sarah nudged him forward slightly. They could hear light conversation on the other side of the door, and Jareth hesitated as he looked over at her.  
  
"Go on," Sarah whispered, and she raised her hand and knocked gently. The talking ceased, and Jareth opened his mouth to protest against her actions, but he quieted himself as he heard his mother's weak voice.  
  
"You may enter." Jareth's eyes closed slowly, almost feeling how painful it must have been for her to speak. Then he pushed the door open slowly, and stepped into the room with Sarah on his arm.   
  
"How are you, mother?" Jareth asked softly. Sarah closed the door quietly, and refrained from giving her wishes for his mother's recovery just yet.  
  
"Jareth, my son, Braedon darling, Jareth has finally come," Alayna cooed from her place on a large cushioned bed, as she waved Jareth over to her meekly.   
  
"Father," Jareth said, crossing an arm over his chest as he bowed.  
  
"Your mother has wanted to see you for some time, my son. I do apologize for Alayna's condition, but her illness has rendered her somewhat delirious...or at least until she overcome this..."  
  
"I understand father," Jareth replied, and Sarah released him as he walked over to Alayna's side.  
  
"Jareth, my boy. You have left that pretty young lady standing there alone, let us not be rude to our guests..." Alayna said, wrapping her hands around Jareth's.  
  
"Sarah," Jareth said without removing his eyes from his mother, "come here." Sarah clasped her hands in front of her, inhaled deeply, and walked across the room to where Jareth and his mother were.  
  
"Y-Yes, Your Majesty?" she whispered, tilting her head to the side slightly.  
  
"I remember you, young woman. You are the one Jareth almost married years ago," she gasped, a look of shock on her face.  
  
"Alayna, dear, this is Sarah...she is Jareth's personal servant...you have only seen her twice," Braedon cut in before Sarah could think of a reply.  
  
"I see, oh Jareth things have been so busy around here lately. I have been doing so much work cleaning, making sure the servants tend to their duties, keeping my darling Braedon company, going to parties, meetings, and...well...I am quite tired. I only wish you had come two days ago when I first sent for you! I needed the company when Braedon was not here to fill that void..." Alayna sighed, letting her hands drop to her lap in dismay.  
  
"I am here now, mother. I apologize for my late arrival, but I had prior engagements I had to attend to before I came. Why are you doing so many things at once, mother? You know it is not good for you." Sarah bit her lip, feeling Jareth's slight pain of being unaccepted because of something he had done that wasn't necessarily wrong. Just then, the door creaked open and Sarah's heart felt as if it jumped into her throat as she saw Saerin enter the room. His eyes fell on her first, and she gasped as his eyes glittered with malevolence. She inched closer to Jareth's side, clenching her teeth. Jareth must have felt Saerin's presence without even having to look because he took her hand into his tightly, as if to chain her to him and keep Saerin away.   
  
"Why Jareth, finally you decide to show up after that long and hard to bear two days since you had been called upon by Her Majesty," Saerin said sarcastically from behind the rest of them. Jareth chuckled lightly to himself, turning to face Saerin.   
  
"I am sure you would understand, as I do have kingly duties that require a great deal of my time so that I may keep my kingdom in proper order. Although, you may not understand, for you are still only a lord and not a king...from which I may draw the obvious conclusion that you spend most of your time at parties and balls flirting with young helpless women..." Jareth retorted, the muscles in his jaw tensing up as his anger grew. He no longer wanted to have anything to do with this man after Sarah had explained his defiling acts word for word, with tears in her eyes. As Jareth's eyes glared a solid line of ice directly at Saerin, Sarah became nervous.  
  
"Jareth..." she whispered under her breath.  
  
"Now, now...you young men have been fighting ever since you were children. But you are both grown up now, I do believe it is time you started to act as such," Braedon interrupted. As Jareth turned back to his mother with a light growl, Sarah let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Your Majesty Alayna," Saerin said, bowing honorably before Jareth's mother.  
  
"Oh, young Lord Saerin, how have you been?" she asked, sounding very interested in his reply. Saerin glanced sarcastically at Sarah, then back to Alayna.  
  
"I have been extremely well. I came today to extend my deepest apologies concerning your illness, Your Majesty," he replied. Jareth scoffed lightly, watching Saerin and Alayna converse with one another. Jareth kept a tight grip on Sarah's hand as he saw Saerin moving closer to the three of them.   
  
"Well thank you, but I am feeling rather fatigued with all this chit chat," Alayna chirped. Jareth's eyes darted back to his mother, having never heard her speak badly of idle talk.   
  
"Lady Sarah, you are quite beautiful today" Saerin purred. Jareth jerked Sarah next to him, and she almost lost her footing as she threw her free hand against his arm to support herself.  
  
"Jareth, dear...I called upon you to request that you remain her for a few days. Braedon will be gone on business and I do not want to be here alone...I fear I may not--"  
  
"Mother--"  
  
"Let her finish, Jareth," Braedon spat, bringing his fingers up to his temples. Alayna lovingly smiled at her husband, then continued.  
  
"I fear I may not be able to get things done in the time I have been allotted without some help. Jareth, I just wanted you here until I recover, at least for the most part, if not completely."  
  
"As you wish mother," Jareth nodded, "but there are documents I am currently going over and I have depended upon the Countess Sarah to aide me in completing them. If you would be so kind as to allow her to stay here as well..."  
  
"Of course, my son. Of course. She can use one of the guest rooms in the main hallway," Alayna said softly, smiling at Sarah.  
  
"So you have reached the stage of Countess..." Saerin said thoughtfully, clasping his hands behind his back. Neither Sarah nor Jareth replied, but they kept their attention on Alayna. Jareth began to speak when Alayna suddenly let herself gracefully fall back into the pillows behind her, and she closed her eyes.  
  
"Jareth, please make yourself comfortable. I do apologize for my fatigue, but I do need some rest. I feel rather faint...Sarah, you may have any room you choose...it was good to see you again my darling son," Alayna whispered. Braedon rushed to his wife's side as he sensed her tired state finally kicking in full time.   
  
"The three of you are free to go," Braedon said worriedly, "I shall inform you when I will be departing." That being said, Jareth bowed once to his father, then once again to his mother, and bade them goodbye. As Jareth and Sarah turned to leave, they came face to face with Saerin. He raised a brow and his chin jutted out slightly as if he were in deep thought. Sarah made the first move as she continued walking toward the door, pulling Jareth with her. Saerin followed close behind, but before either of them reached the door, they turned around and Saerin was gone. Jareth's parents didn't even notice that him and Sarah was still in the room, or that Saerin had disappeared. Jareth sighed, then made his leave of the room completely, holding Sarah close by his side.  
  
After Sarah had chosen one out of the many guest rooms to use during her stay, Jareth took one next to hers. Mainly, in case something should happen or a certain someone should try and use his charm against her once again.  
  
"Goodnight, Jareth..." she whispered awkwardly, holding her hands against her stomach. Jareth grabbed her hands and pulled her to him, then kissed her gently.  
  
"Do not worry, Sarah. I will see you tomorrow morning." Sarah nodded, and they both separated and went into their own chambers for the night.

* * *

* * *

The next morning, they had breakfast in the main dining hall. Jareth's parents had four dining halls, but the one they were in was smaller than the other rooms. The smoky gray walls were decorated with paintings that looked like they came from the medieval times in Sarah's world. Women that had beautifully styled hoop dresses and intricately styled hair. Black lace curtains and tapestries lined the windows and gave the room a classic feel. Sarah felt slightly more comfortable in her surroundings then than she had in Jareth's castle. Alayna's appearance that morning has looked better than the day before. Although, she hardly said a word or ate any of her breakfast and excused herself before anyone else so that she could go see her husband before he left.  
  
"Jareth," Sarah whispered from across the table, "You don't need me here...I can go back to the castle. You ordered all the servants to keep Saerin away or to notify you if he comes around...I'm protected there...Besides....I'm just getting in the way of you and your mother..."  
  
"No, Sarah. You will not be going anywhere. You made me promise never to leave you alone again, are you now asking me to break that promise?"  
  
"Jareth...he'll find out no matter what we do..." she said solemnly, leaning back in her chair. "He was so close to me last night...I felt as though he could sense that I..." Her eyes fell down to her stomach, and then they fluttered shut.  
  
"Damn it, Sarah, don't you dare start giving up," Jareth said angrily as he slammed his hands down on the table and jumped from his seat. Sarah's eyes flew open and she stood from her seat as well.  
  
"I feel so helpless right now! What do you--"  
  
"Not here," he interrupted, holding a hand out to silence her.   
  
"Jareth, I'm of no use to anyone here. I don't even feel like I belong here..."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? Have you taken back your acceptance to my proposal? If you are going to marry me, Sarah, you will have to get used to everything here." Jareth's voice had mellowed down, but Sarah still heard the angry tone. Jareth reclaimed his seat, but Sarah stayed standing.  
  
"I...I'm sorry, Jareth. I do love you. This is all just so hard...I don't want to have this child, but I can't kill it. And...knowing that you aren't the father...just adds to my torment." Jareth stood up immediately after hearing her words.  
  
"I understand how hard this must be for you, Sarah. But as we both have said before, real love should be the shield that helps us confront the problems we encounter in every day life. If we truly love each other, then that love we share should be able to help us through this. Before, I never would have said these things. I probably would have handled it differently. But you made me believe in them, and you gave me a reason to believe in them. Please do not give up yet, Sarah." Sarah's eyes had already begun to fill with tears as she listened to him. He was right, and she knew he never talked this way the first time they met. He was cold and cruel to her, and even in the beginning of their second meeting he was the same Goblin King she had now come to love so much. Before her tears could escape the boundary of her lashes, she wiped them away quickly. She smiled, walked to the other side of the table, and stopped next to him.   
  
"You're right. I'm sorry..." she whispered, and Jareth pulled himself to a stand. Sarah placed her hands on her stomach as she looked up at him.   
  
"We understand one another, then?" Jareth asked.  
  
"Yes. But if you don't mind...I'd like to go back to my room and rest for awhile...I barely slept at all last night," she said softly.  
  
"Of course, Sarah. But be careful. Even in my parents' estate with twice as many servants running about, Saerin can deceive them as easily as he deceived my servants. Like I said...his determination is unbreakable."  
  
"I know. I had to find that out the hard way didn't I?" she replied, smiling faintly as she turned and left the room. Jareth slumped back down into his seat and tried to contemplate a way he could deal with Saerin's actions. He could bring it up with the Seelie Court, but that would mean getting Saerin involved, which would lead to him finding out about his unborn child. The courts would no doubt see to it that Saerin and Sarah were married, to preserve the bloodline and keep peace within the fae kingdom, if not for the child's future alone. Jareth knew how much it would thrill Saerin, not because of having a child or a marriage, but because he would be able to treat Sarah with the same indignity he had already forced upon her. He didn't know what else he could do without doing it at Sarah's expense. As he thought, he wondered in the back of his mind if the situation really was hopeless. Suddenly, he heard something sweeping the stone ground behind him, and as he turned around to confront the sound, he saw Phaedra.   
  
"Hello, Jareth," she said, her lips curling into a malicious smile.

* * *

* * *

After traveling half-way across the estate, Sarah reached her room. Just as she had opened her door, she hesitated when she saw some movement out of the corner of her eye. Having a bad feeling about it, she continued to go into her room.  
  
"I would not close that door if I were you, my lady," came Saerin's voice from behind her. Sarah automatically turned to face him, and she froze when she saw the insidious look on his face.   
  
"Go away, Saerin," she whispered with disgust, placing her hand on the door and swinging it shut as hard as she could. But Saerin threw his hand out to catch the door before it closed completely.  
  
"That was not a very clever thing to do, Sarah," he replied, stepping into her room, then sarcastically shutting the door behind him.   
  
"How did you get back into this estate? Why isn't there anyone around like Jareth told me there would be? Get out, Saerin!"   
  
"My status got me back into this estate. I am one of Braedon's counselors, Sarah. I help him with paperwork, and anything else he may need. I am a member of the royal courts!" Saerin laughed, taking a step at a time as he moved his way over to her. Sarah began to back up toward her window, hoping maybe she had left it open and she could scream for help once she reached it.   
  
"I'm warning you, Saerin...leave me alone or--"  
  
"Or...what?" he asked, nearing closer and closer as he began to take larger steps. "Oh...and I knew Jareth would leave that out in his explanation of the household servants. They are beneath me, Sarah. They will do as I say, even if they are not my servants to order around. I simply told them to go attend to that miserable Alayna. That woman really is the source of all my problems to take over this entire kingdom. She refuses to let anyone outside of her bloodline rule the Braedons' 'precious kingdom'...well...since Braedon is so entranced by her I know why I have not yet won his favor either I suppose..." Sarah simply let him babble as she backed up closer to her window. The longer she let him talk without interruption, the more she was able to stall him until she was able to reach her window. "I have spent countless years of my life helping those fools with their dramatic errands and tiring tasks, and they will not even repay me with so much as a single place in the royal family. They would have never made it this far without my expertise. But..." he sighed, "none of this concerns you, my dear. I will get what is due to me in time. But, at the moment, what I want is something I can get right now." After Saerin had finished speaking, he had backed Sarah into a wall.  
  
"Don't you dare come near me," Sarah hissed, looking over toward her window, which was closed. She raised her hand to smash it open, but Saerin rushed up to her and grabbed her arm tightly, forcing it against the wall.   
  
"Not so fast," he laughed. Sarah gritted her teeth and glared at him. Then she raised her hand and hit him hard across the face.  
  
"I told you not to come near me!" she screamed. Then she raised her leg and kneed him in between the legs. Saerin groaned in pain as he released her arm and sank to the floor. Sarah immediately ran for her bedroom door, but before she could get past him, Saerin's hand flew out and grabbed her leg. She lost her footing and fell hard to the floor as she felt herself being jerked backward. She had hit her head on the stone floor, and it had knocked the wind out of her. She was unable to move or even see clearly. She fought blindly at Saerin's hands as he pulled her back toward him. As he crawled on top of her, he rolled her onto her back.   
  
"I told you...never...to fight me...Sarah..." he groaned in between painful breaths. Then he reached a hand out and grabbed her frantically swatting hands. Saerin swallowed his pain hard, and he held her hands together above her stomach as he pulled her dress up with his other hand. He tore her panties off with one swift movement, and forced her legs apart with his knees. Sarah's eyes flooded with tears the moment she had hit the floor, but despite the pain, she was now crying from fear of having yet another possible rape to deal with from a man she so despised.  
  
"Saerin, no!! Stop!!" Sarah cried, kicking her legs wildly as she tried to move her body away from him. Saerin had finally enough of her retaliation, so he reached behind him and fidgeted with his belt as if he were looking for something. When he had found what he was searching for, he pulled it out of its sheath and held a dagger in front of her. "Saerin get off of me! If I scream loud enough--"  
  
"Yes, Sarah...if you scream loud enough...I will have to cut your tongue out to silence you. Is that what you want?" Saerin breathed heavily as he leaned down and placed the blade right over her lips. Sarah quieted herself, but continued to sob. She pulled her hands, trying to free them, although she had stopped kicking her legs.  
  
"Please, Saerin...not again...why are you doing this? I haven't done anything--"  
  
"Yes you have. Do you not remember our first meeting? Jareth came in between us before we had a chance to really get to know one another. I was truly interested in you, Sarah. But you had to fall in love with Jareth. That is how it has always been! Women falling for Jareth, always!"  
  
"B-But you said you were--"  
  
"A ladies man? Yes I did say that. And I was and still am a ladies man. But that is how I have always been, you see. Jareth has had so many marriage proposals from the fathers of wealthy women over the years. And me? I have had nothing but flirtatious promises. I am what you might call a 'one-night-stand' kind of man. When I had first seen you, I knew at that moment I wanted to start over. You appeared different to me. But like so many others, you treated me with ignorance, and you wound up belonging to Jareth. Not just physically, but mentally. I wanted something that Jareth had, yet again, stolen from me."  
  
"Saerin he--"  
  
"Shut up. I have made my choice, Sarah. I will have you, whether it be in the state of perpetual love, or without it."   
  
"Saerin don't...please..." Sarah whispered against the blade as he held it firmly over her mouth. Saerin scoffed, and moved his fingertips over her inner thighs as if he were enticing her to scream. Sarah writhed underneath him and effortlessly tried to close her legs. She could do nothing but watch as he unfastened his pants and slowly pulled them down.   
  
"Just keep quiet, my love," he whispered. Tightening his hold on her hands as he pressed them to her chest, he bent down and kissed her lips even as the blade lay between their mouths. Sarah rolled her head away, her sobbing deepening as she felt him lift her legs and wrap them around his waist.   
  
"Plea--ahh!" Sarah cried painfully as he forced himself inside her. Her inner walls closed up around him, her body tensed up, and he moaned with pleasure at feeling her reaction. He pounded his hips hard against hers, even as she continued to try and pull her hands from his grip, she knew she could do nothing. She had lost any sense of hope she had before, but she just wanted to get away from Saerin. Her body was once again being tortured by him, and she could do nothing to stop it. She had failed Jareth a second time, and that felt like almost too much for her to handle. Her weeping grew louder as Saerin drove himself inside her even harder with a fierce hunger that Sarah wanted no part of. She cried numerous times for him to stop, and when Saerin had finally had enough of her noise making, he suppressed her by placing the dagger against her lips once again. Why was there no one around? Not even one servant to hear the commotion? Why did she leave Jareth at all? Why wasn't he coming to look for her or to even check up on her? Why was this happening to her again? She could do nothing but sob quietly and cry out in pain each time Saerin pushed himself too hard inside of her.   
  
"If you had...fallen for me...I would not have to be so brutal with you...my love..." Saerin said in between heavy panting. Just as Sarah thought she couldn't take anymore, she heard Saerin moan deeply as he released himself inside her. Sarah broke down into a new set of tears, finally realizing it was all over. As he let her hands free, and pulled himself out of her, Sarah instinctively pulled herself away from him.   
  
"Now will you go...?" she cried, pushing her dress down and pulling her legs shut. "You got what you wanted...now just leave me alone...please..." She reached for the bedpost and tried to pull herself up, but was unable to find the strength.  
  
"Of course, Sarah, but do not forget..." Saerin began as he refastened his pants and pulled himself to a stand. "This incident stays secret as well." He walked over and stopped in front of her, dangling the dagger in front of her. "I suppose you will now actually take it into consideration even more so now that you know exactly what I will do to you if word gets out. Am I understood?" he said, still breathing with a slight heaviness. Sarah bit the inside of her mouth, and when she tasted blood, she finally answered him.  
  
"Y-Yes...now get out..." she said hoarsely, still fighting back her tears. Saerin laughed to himself, and straightened his appearance as he continued to make his leave. Sarah clung to the bedpost until she heard her door close with a 'click.' When she felt that he was no longer in the vicinity of where her room was located in the castle, Sarah let herself fall to the floor. She lay there, and let herself break down once more. She cried for everything that had happened to her since she had come back to the Underground. Her meeting with Jareth, with Saerin, Phaedra, and even Jareth's parents and court members. She cried for having been raped twice now, and she had been so completely stupid as to fall into Saerin's hands again. She cried for having fallen in love with Jareth and causing not only herself, but causing Jareth pain that she could now never heal. She had failed him beyond the point of failure, and she definitely now did not feel worthy enough to marry a man of such high regard and bring shame to his kingdom. She would not allow herself, a completely destroyed and defiled woman, to ruin a bright future for anyone else, especially Jareth. She had to tell Saerin about the baby. And she knew the consequences, she may live under his power for the rest of his life, or he would kill her for never telling him in the first place. Either way, she knew what she had to do. And maybe perhaps, in her heart, she already knew and accepted that. 


	14. Achromatic Alleviation

**...Though We're Strangers Till Now  
**  
by Jacqui  
  
**Note** - All the original characters do NOT belong to me, although the rest of them do. Last names of those characters who didn't or don't have them are entirely fictional. This is my first attempt at Labyrinth fan fiction, so reviews would be really nice and appreciated. This story is mostly based on the movie, but there's a few elements from the book thrown in here and there. I read Labyrinth analyses, various fan fiction, and also came up with my own conclusions and ideas. So, this entire story will entail all three of those sources of information. It may be weird, it may be good, either way, as I mentioned before...feedback is always appreciated and adored. :) Oh yeah, Jim Henson, Brian Froud, and everyone who had a hand in creating this movie are geniuses.  
  
**Thank You!** - I'm really happy with everyone's reviews, and I thank you guys so much. Not only do I eat them up, I appreciate them and it actually tells me that people enjoy my writing. I do aspire to having those 600-700 odd something reviews everyone else has. Of course their fics are done...or they have numerous chapters...but still! I LOVE reviews! And thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to let me know what they thought! 333!  
  
**Author Comment** - It kills me to say this, because it makes me look like I'm not even a writer: I don't think about each chapter at all. I sit down and start writing as it comes to me, and that's it. Heh. I just figured I'd get that off my chest. I mean I do feel like a writer, but I don't feel as though I'm putting my heart and soul into it as much as others do when they think about their stories. Or does that just mean I'm gifted with not having to brainstorm?

* * *

**Chapter 14: Achromatic Alleviation**

* * *

"Why are you in my parents' castle, Phaedra?" Jareth asked, turning back to his breakfast with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Your mother invited me," Phaedra scoffed, walking toward Jareth with her arms crossed over her chest. "She requested that Saerin and I--"  
  
"You and Saerin. I should have known. I have noticed that you two have been involved in quite a great deal of things lately," he interrupted, staring down at his food. He was trying hard to resist the urge to beat Phaedra senseless. He knew it would solve nothing but to get pent up anger out of his system.  
  
"What in heavens are you talking about, Jareth?" Phaedra replied, feigning shock. Jareth laughed to himself as he stood from his seat and turned to face her.  
  
"You know damn well what I am talking about. I know you and Saerin have been plotting together for years. Do not underestimate me, I know not only your nature but Saerin's as well." Jareth had begun walking slowly toward her, his face now showing aggressiveness.  
  
"I still have no idea--"  
  
"Yes you do, Phaedra. I asked you not to lie to me. During my long absence in attending to treaties, I spoke with your mother. She was visiting Sirion, which she could only do if she were within the Gnome's territory. Which, to my advantage, was exactly where I was." Jareth kept walking toward Phaedra, and her eyes grew wide at hearing his words. She began to back up slowly, trying to keep a reasonable distance from him. "I managed to coax her into giving away your little secret. It appears that she never disowned you, and you never intended to 'run away' with me. Very clever of you Phaedra...to lie your way into my sympathy and pretend that you were a misunderstood woman trying to make the best of her life."  
  
"Y-You did not hu--"  
  
"I assure you I did nothing to harm her, she is, afterall, an elderly woman looking after the welfare of her daughter. Not to mention, I know you were the mastermind behind that entire setup, as you always have been in the past." Phaedra took one last step and gasped as she felt her back touch a wall.  
  
"Jareth..." Phaedra laughed nervously. She stepped to his right quickly and moved away from him. "Let me explain this misunderstanding..."  
  
"I am listening," he said coldly, turning around to face her.  
  
"I..." Phaedra began, but bit her lip as she realized that no explanation followed.  
  
"Exactly as I thought. I do not need nor want an explanation from you, Phaedra. I have had enough of you and Saerin, the games end here. I may not have the capability to banish you from any other kingdom, but I can very well banish you from mine. I advise you to begin finding another place to do your dirty work, because you are no longer allowed in my kingdom. I will deal with Saerin when the appropriate time arises, but you Phaedra, are more than lucky that I am not taking this matter up with the Seelie Court." Jareth smiled sarcastically at her, but Phaedra's eyes slanted in sheer anger.  
  
"How dare you!" she screeched, clenching her fists at her sides.  
  
"How dare I? I imagine that was quite a lot for you Phaedra, but treason deserves heavy punishment," he trailed off and thought for a moment, then continued. "Such as demotion. I could easily have your title stripped for what you have done. It is not up to me to take those matters into consideration, but the courts could very well do so." Phaedra's teeth grinded as she stalked up to Jareth, hatred flaring in her eyes.  
  
"You would never dare to go that far, Jareth...because if you did...I could release some information myself that would damn you and your precious Sarah to eternal hell!" she replied, as she quickly pulled a hand up and slapped Jareth across the face. "I am not the only one with secrets to keep." After a few moments, her features went calm, and she clasped her hands in front of her. Jareth simply chuckled to himself, rubbing his face as he called her bluff.  
  
"Information, hm? What exactly might that information be?" he asked, acting only half-interested.   
  
"I know about the child, Jareth. You tell me not to underestimate you, yet you should do me the same respect..." Phaedra's mouth twisted into a satisfied smile as she watched Jareth's features turn to colorless surprise. "You may have evidence against Saerin and I for treason, but the way I see it...you have committed an act of treason yourself. Having intimate relations with a woman who is carrying another man's child? When he is not even aware of the child himself? I do not see how the courts would find that pleasing to hear..."  
  
"Phaedra-"  
  
"Jareth, please," Phaedra interrupted, holding a hand up as if she had plenty more to add. "Saerin has not yet found out about his unborn child. I want so much to tell him, but I am only keeping your dear Sarah's best interests at heart. If he were to find out, you do realize that she would be subject to marrying him. I could not possibly let that happen, you two being in love..." Jareth's teeth clenched as she spilled out her secret knowledge bit by bit, with a sarcastic and very fake concern. "My dear Jareth..." she sighed, "if you would have only married me...this would not be happening to you. Or Sarah." She shook her head, looking him directly in the eyes. "Would you really try and defy me now? Even as we both hold information that would ruin our lives?" She brought her arms up and folded them against her chest, tilting her head to the side slightly as if beckoning him for an answer. Jareth's eyes averted from hers, and he thought for several moments, then he looked back at her.  
  
"I would, as a matter of fact, Phaedra," Jareth said finally. "You, as well as Saerin, have given me no other alternative. I obviously can not stop your schemes on my own, therefore I will need assistance in doing so." Phaedra scoffed at his reply.  
  
"You would gamble your entire future, as well as Sarah's, just to see me and Saerin destroyed?" she replied, her grin growing wider.  
  
"Yes, I would. I happen to believe that Sarah will feel mutual toward my decision, if not to protect herself, then to protect others from what you two are capable of. Who do you believe has more advantage in this game, Phaedra? Me or you? Countess against king?" Jareth laughed lightly, as he turned his back on her. Phaedra grabbed his arm and moved herself in front of him as if to block his attempt to exit.  
  
"Treason against adultry!" she spat, her anger boiling up once again. Jareth jerked his arm from her graps and began walking away as he replied casually.  
  
"We both may very well be punished, but I sincerely doubt that the courts would allow Saerin, a soon-to-be known adulterer himself, to marry anyone." Phaedra opened her mouth to speak, but Jareth silenced her. "But Phaedra, if Saerin does win the courts' favor, you would be better off having them execute you. You have no idea how much better off you would be, concerning what I have planned for you if they do not..." Phaedra's eyes widened as she watched Jareth round a corner and leave her alone in the dining hall.

* * *

* * *

Later that afternoon, Sarah woke up and found herself lying in her bed. She didn't even remember falling asleep, since the last thing she could remember was being on the floor. As she looked over to her right, she gasped as she saw Jareth sitting in a chair by her bed. She was shocked to see him there, having never known he came into her room at all. She blinked several times and turned bright red as he stared at her.  
  
"What happened to you, Sarah?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"I--"  
  
"What happened?" he interrupted, knowing very well that she was going to try and avoid his question. Sarah sighed, sitting up as she wiped away a few oncoming tears.  
  
"I can't do this anymore, Jareth. No matter what we do...he is always--"  
  
"He. As in...Saerin?"  
  
"Yes..." she whispered, covering her face with her hands. Jareth clenched his teeth, and his features went cold. "Jareth...I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Sarah--"  
  
"Jareth, I just can't do this anymore...it's too much...not only for me...for you, too..."  
  
"I have had enough of this, Sarah. You and I are bringing this matter up with the Seelie Court. Saerin refuses to accept the fact that you belong to me, although the property aspect is no longer in effect with me and you. He has forced himself upon you, against your will. I see this as a matter for the courts. We do not have to inform them of the child. We will deal with that situation when and if it arises. We can always claim that the child is illegitimate, and we can explain reasons if need be. If Saerin wishes, he may fight me on this, but I only see evil in that man. He has nearly ruined you, Sarah. I no longer wish to see you hurting because of Saerin's disregard for you. Since you are a Countess, you do have some stake now in whether or not your story is heard. But, I will no longer let you out of my sight. You are now staying in my room with me. Just the same, when we return home, you will begin moving your things into my room. I regret not doing this sooner, Sarah. I feel that most of the things that have happened to you should be acredited to my own wrongdoing. I should not have let it get this far. If I apologized to you now, it would not seem fitting or even helpful. Once my mother has fully recovered, we will return to my castle. I will never, ever, leave you alone again. That is no longer a promise, Sarah, that is something written in stone. I refuse to let you suffer any longer, because of my selfishness or anything else that may come to pass. I may also press it so far as to have Saerin and Phaedra both stripped of their titles. For what they have done, it only seems right." The entire time, Jareth spoke without faultering. He had moved from the chair, to the side of the bed next to Sarah. She simply sat there in disbelief, not understanding how this kind of plan could win over hers.   
  
"But...Jareth, I...I've already decided--"  
  
"Decided what?" he said, biting the inside of his mouth so as to keep himself from saying anything harmful.  
  
"I've decided to tell..." she swallowed hard, and looked up at him. "I just want to tell Saerin...about...the baby..." she whispered hesitantly. Jareth shot up from his seat on the bed and pulled her up with him.  
  
"You are not going to tell him anything."  
  
"I have to! He'll find out anyway!" Sarah cried, pulling herself away from him. "I told you, Jareth...this is just getting..."  
  
"What?" Jareth asked calmly, keeping his eyes on her.  
  
"Difficult! I don't understand how things work down here...and I am definitely on my own concerning punishment...even if I _do_ belong to you...they will just grant you immunity from me. I know how this is all going to unfold, Jareth. I should just tell him now and get this all over with!" Sarah's eyes were bright red and glassed over due to her excessive crying. Jareth was surprised to see Sarah reacting this way. She was ready to give up, and he was not prepared to deal with this side of her--especially since he remembered how determined she was when he had taken Toby from her years ago. Jareth was slowly becoming more and more disgusted. As they both sat back down next to one another, he began realizing just how much Saerin had damaged her once strong willed spirit. He hated seeing her this way, and he knew of no other way to help her than to take it up with a higher power. He turned away from Sarah, his hands clenched within the bedsheets. At that moment, they both heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Your Majesty?" came an elderly sounding female voice, which Sarah assumed to be one of Jareth's parents' maids.  
  
"Yes Líadán?" Jareth replied, looking up at the door only to stare blankly at it.  
  
"Pardon my rudeness, Your Majesty, I was informed that you would be here. Her Majesty the Queen wishes your audience. She did not go into detail, although she explained that it was urgent..." Líadán replied in a slightly more composed tone.  
  
"I understand. Inform my mother that I shall see her shortly," Jareth said calmly. Then he stood from the bed once again, clearing his throat as he did so.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty," came Líadán's voice once more before they both heard her footsteps as she retreated to deliver Jareth's message. When Líadán was gone, Jareth turned back to Sarah and put his hand out for her to take. Sarah placed her hand into his and he pulled her to a stand.  
  
"Jareth--"  
  
"You do not have to say anything, Sarah," Jareth interrupted, releasing her hand with a sigh. "I do realize that you have every right to feel as you do. But I am only doing what I feel is right, and I only want to protect you from men like Saerin, and women like Phaedra. Had I known any of these things were going on in my absence I would have abandoned everything I was doing simply to come back home and set things right. See to it that those two were sentenced and barred away from the rest of the Underground. But as it stands, since I had come home after it had all happened, that allowed for time. Time for thinking, planning, and treachery. But I shall go to my mother now, and inform her of my plans...and I am hoping she will understand."  
  
"What plans...?" Sarah asked, her forehead creasing with confusion.  
  
"I plan to leave immediately, Sarah. I can not stay here a moment longer knowing all that I know now. Something has to be done. I realize that my mother is quite ill, and she needs me to be here, but I am beginning to wonder if that will be in your best interests."  
  
"Jareth! This is your mother! You can't just leave her and run back home because of--"  
  
"Sarah...there are things you do not yet know about this situation. It aided me in making up my mind to leave now."  
  
"What things?"   
  
"I will explain that later. Right now, I must go see my mother." Sarah blinked, then jumped as she heard another knock on her door.  
  
"Yes?" Sarah called out. But there was no answer. Sarah looked at Jareth, and he turned to glare at the door. Jareth walked over to the door and stood behind it. He made a motion as if she were to answer the door while he kept himself hidden as a protection tactic on her behalf. Sarah understood, walked over to the door and placed her hand on the door handle. Another knock came, slightly harder, and Sarah yanked the door open. She was about to say something else, but when her eyes caught sight of Saerin, the color drained from her features and she froze in her place.  
  
"My, Countess Sarah, you look as if you have just seen a ghost!" Saerin chuckled, taking a step toward her, but not entering the room completey.  
  
"I..." Sarah looked at the door, silently hoping that Jareth would step out at any moment to ward him off.  
  
"What is the problem my dear?" Saerin cooed, taking another step toward her as he reached his hand out to grab her arm. Sarah felt as if she were going to either faint or scream, but she wasn't sure which was the smarter option. But before Saerin could get his fingers around her arm, Jareth stepped out from behind the door. Saerin's face turned white, and he let his hand fall back down to his side quickly as he watched Jareth's hand roughly grab onto Sarah's. Jareth was looking at Saerin with an insidious grin the entire time, while Sarah's fear slowly died down.  
  
"You refuse to accept the fact that Sarah belongs to me, do you not Saerin?" Jareth asked, his voice low, but full of anger. Saerin's features then returned to their normal arrogant appearance, as he laughed the question off.  
  
"Oh, I accept it, Goblin King. I may not condone it, but I accept it."  
  
"Whether you condone my business or you do not condone it, is none of my concern. I hope you will take that into consideration. Do not come near her again." Then, Jareth pulled her along with him as he pushed past Saerin. The both continued walking quickly down the long hallway, to meet up with Jareth's mother. Saerin's fists clenched at his sides as he knew he could do nothing but watch them walk away.

* * *

* * *

Jareth and Sarah met up with Alayna in her chambers. She was sitting at a beautifully carved oak desk, and appeared to be reading over several different papers at once. She was flipping through a couple that she held in her hands as the two of them entered her room. Jareth cleared his throat and made his presence known to his mother.  
  
"Mother? Are you busy?" he asked quickly, pulling Sarah with him as he stepped past the open door. Alayna, hearing her son's voice, dropped the papers she held and turned to face him.  
  
"Jareth, my son!" she said happily, a smile on her face. Sarah smiled at seeing Alayna smile, because it reminded her of how Jareth smiled at her the first night they made love. She pulled herself from her seat and regally walked up to her son and embraced him gently. As Jareth hesitantly embraced her in return, he was confused as to why she was in such a pleasant mood.  
  
"You sent for me mother?" he said, as the two of them parted. Alayna noticed that Jareth's hand was tightly clasped around Sarah's. She looked back and forth from Jareth to their hands several times before she officially recognized whose hand he was holding.   
  
"Countess Sarah! How pleasant to see you!" Alayna said sweetly. Then, she turned her attention back to Jareth. "Yes, my son, I have sent for you because I wish to discuss a matter with you."  
  
"A matter? Of what sort?" Jareth replied, biting his bottom lip as he looked back at Sarah in early apology for what he assumed to be a long meeting.  
  
"Well, your father has already departed on business. I do remember him telling you that he would inform you before his departure, but unfortunately, something has come up and his presence was requested quite sooner than expected. I apologize, my dear, that you were not able to see your father off. Do you remember the Lord Caolán D'Harleigh?"  
  
"Of course. He was one of..." Jareth had to grit his teeth to continue, "...Saerin's childhood friends."  
  
"Yes, well..." Alayna put a finger to her lips as if she were thinking of how to say what she was thinking. "He has been brought up on charges of treason to the Royal Court. Braedon is needed to do some sort of questioning. I do not understand why they did not call upon Lord Saerin, them being so close," she sighed, "but I suppose it is all in a king's work to do things that may or may not be required of them. But...there is also something that troubles me, my son." Jareth just looked at her with shock as she continued. "He claims that Saerin has a part in this...treason. Which brings us to the reason I called upon you. I wanted to speak with you regarding that. Of course the Seelie Court claims him as insane, but...do you believe him?" Sarah felt Jareth's hand loosen its grip on hers immediately, and she looked at him with a worried expression. Jareth's jaw tightened as he looked away from his mother in extreme disgust. He had no idea what to say, because if he claimed to believe in Caolán, his mother would think him insane. But, if he claimed not to believe in Caolán, his mother may very well dismiss the whole matter and that would be the end of it. But he did not feel that it was right for him to go against how he really felt. After all that Saerin had shown him since Sarah had come back to the Underground, he believed in Caolán. Saerin was a traitor. He knew it, as well as Sarah and Phaedra. But that alone would not help him to win a battle that had yet to begin. For allegations of treason, there was proof needed. Jareth's mind was fumbling over itself, and he blurted out the first thing he could think of.  
  
"Mother, I...I can not say that I do. Saerin would..." he then completely released Sarah's hand and held it tightly against his side, "...never do such a thing." Sarah's eyes widened, and she looked down at the hand that Jareth no longer held so protectively. Alayna looked her son over, thought for a moment, then nodded her head.  
  
"I suppose you are right, Jareth. Afterall, Saerin has been a loyal member of the Royal Court for many years. He has helped your father for years as well, I see no reason to believe in an accusation such as that. Although, I do pity poor Lord Caolán, he will lose his title because of this...and possibly his entire future." Alayna looked down as if to momentarily mourn over the current situation of Saerin's friend, then she looked back up toward Sarah. "My dear, how have you been enjoying your stay here? I hope you have been comfortable and that you feel welcome," Alayna said, smiling. Jareth cringed as his mother spoke, and he couldn't bare to look back at Sarah, let alone hear her answer his mother's question. Sarah's hands tightened into the fabric of her dress, and her body tensed up slightly. But she was able to compose herself enough to where she could speak clearly.  
  
"I have enjoyed my stay here, Your Majesty, thank you very much," Sarah said, pushing herself to smile in return. Alayna nodded in approval, and turned to go back to her paperwork.   
  
"If you wish, you two may go now. I really do have to get back to my work..."  
  
"Wait, mother," Jareth interrupted quickly, forcing his legs to move as he walked toward his mother. Alayna turned back around slowly to face her son.  
  
"What is it, dear?" she replied.  
  
"Have you regained your health? Because I do have--"  
  
"Business?" Alayna asked, finishing his sentence for him.  
  
"Yes. I apologize deeply mother, for seeming so rude when you have called me here to take care of you. But this really is an important matter I have to deal with." Jareth's body was now tense just as Sarah's was. He was afraid of hurting his mother's feelings, but he couldn't put off a meeting with the Seelie Court any longer. He needed to get his plan started before he was once again hindered by anything else.  
  
"I understand, Jareth. You are a king as well, like your father, you have callings. I have regained much of my health, yes. I may not have gained every thread back, but in my old age how could that be possible?" she laughed lightly, gazing at her son with what Sarah saw as both worry and definite understanding.  
  
"Mother, I can of course stay if--"  
  
"You need to attend to your duties. I do not wish nor have I ever wished to become the woman who stood in the middle of any one man's progress. I do appreciate your concern, but yes, I am well enough to do things on my own once again. You may return to your castle whenever you like. But I must really get back to my own work, or shall fall behind again. Take care of yourself, my son. I will tell your father that you wish him luck. And Countess Sarah, you are always welcome here. Do not forget, since you are associated with my son, that makes you a member of the Royal Court. If you should need any assistance of any sort, please do not hesitate to let me know." Alayna spoke each word with a smile. When she had finished speaking, she bowed slightly to the both of them and they bowed in return. Then, she dismissed herself, and returned to her work where she began rumaging through papers that were strewn about on the desktop. Jareth found it extremely difficult to turn and face Sarah, but when he did, he saw a look of happiness on her face that he didn't expect.  
  
"Come, Sarah, we will be leaving immediately..." Jareth said lightly. Suddenly, he rushed past Sarah, grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him once again as they left Alayna to her work.

* * *

* * *

Back in Sarah's room, Jareth was helping her gather the few things that she had brought with her. He was standing in front of her vanity, picking up hair accessories, brushes, and different kinds of makeup. He quickly handed them to her, as she placed them in a small black box on the bed.  
  
"Jareth, slow down...you'll break something or--"  
  
"Sarah, we have our chance to leave now. I really do wish you had not brought so many things with you..." Jareth replied, handing her a handful of sparkling hair decorations. Sarah took them gingerly, but as he tried to pull his hand away to grab something else and hand it to her, she closed her fingers around his hand. Jareth stopped his frantic collecting, and turned to look at her with a sigh.   
  
"Jareth--"  
  
"Sarah, I am sorry. I know you are probably very upset with me right now, but--"   
  
"Upset?" Sarah said, as Jareth moved away from the vanity and took a seat next to her on the bed.  
  
"What I told my mother. I...I had to tell her that to--"  
  
"Oh. That. I know why you did it, Jareth..." Sarah said, "I mean...I didn't at first...and I was pretty angry. But when I realized that you did it to deter her from either questioning you further or making things more difficult, you lied. I understand, Jareth..."  
  
"It is not just that, Sarah. It must have hurt you to lie to my mother as well. I could not even look back at you and risk seeing a look of pain on your face...that question...was really not necessary."  
  
"Oh, Jareth...as long as we know it isn't true." She smiled falsely, grabbed the small box full of her belongings, and stood up from the bed. "Do you want to go now?" Jareth looked up at her, and their eyes locked. The moment he was able to see how truly hurt she was, he could actually feel her wanting to cry.  
  
"Sarah, my love..." he whispered. Then, he gently encircling her wrists with his fingers, and pulled her in front of him. Suddenly, she dropped the box she was holding when she felt him release her wrists and wrap his arms around her waist tightly. He let his head rest against her stomach as he held her close to him. He tightened his hold just slightly after feeling her hands gently caress his hair.  
  
"Jareth, sometimes I wonder how I could have grown to love you so much...but now...all I feel...is my love for you. Whatever comes of this...I promise to never stop loving you. I'll do my best to help us win this fight..." Sarah whispered in reply to his words as much as his actions. Then, Jareth pulled away from her, and stood. As he brought his hands up to rest against either side of her face, he sealed her pact with one of his own.  
  
"I, too, will never stop loving you, Sarah. I will also do my best in order to help us win this fight." And with that, his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.


	15. The Trial

**...Though We're Strangers Till Now**  
  
by _Jacqui_

**

* * *

Note** - All the original characters do NOT belong to me, although the rest of them do. Last names of those characters who didn't or don't have them are entirely fictional. This is my first attempt at Labyrinth fan fiction, so reviews would be really nice and appreciated. This story is mostly based on the movie, but there's a few elements from the book thrown in here and there. I read Labyrinth analyses, various fan fiction, and also came up with my own conclusions and ideas. So, this entire story will entail all three of those sources of information. It may be weird, it may be good, either way, as I mentioned before...feedback is always appreciated and adored. :) Oh yeah, Jim Henson, Brian Froud, and everyone who had a hand in creating this movie are geniuses.  
  
**!!!!!** - I realize that that last chapter was probably kinda sappy. And as I read it over, Jareth didn't seem right...but...well, I stuck that sap in there because that's the last you're gonna see of it for awhile. I love sap, but if there's too much of it the story gets...well...too sappy. And I can't have that.

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Trial**

* * *

The moment Jareth and Sarah had returned to his castle, the first place they visited was Sarah's room. It took the both of them nearly two days of non-stop moving just to get all of Sarah's belongings into Jareth's chambers. Sarah suggested that the servants help them to get the work done faster, but Jareth ignored her. Although, when they were finally finished, they stood by Jareth's bed and gazed around the room.  
  
"I never imagined that Helori had made me so many dresses," Sarah whispered to herself, as she looked at the many piles of clothing by the bed. Then an unhappy thought occurred to her as she placed her hands over her stomach. Very soon, she would be too big to fit into any of those dresses. If it were Jareth's doing, she would have been more than overjoyed to think as she was, but it was not because of him. It was because of Saerin's hatred, greed, and jealousy. Sarah's eyes dropped to her hands as she willed away some oncoming tears.  
  
"Sarah," Jareth whispered, breaking her thought pattern.  
  
"What?" she replied, keeping her eyes where they were.  
  
"Come with me," he said, holding out his hand for her to take. Sarah sighed, looked at his hand, then slipped her fingers into his grasp. Quickly, Jareth led her out of his chambers.   
  
"Where are we going?" she said, hurrying along with him.  
  
"You'll see," he answered. As they both continued walking, Sarah noticed Helori coming toward them at a fast pace.   
  
"Your Majesty!" Helori cried out as the three of them stopped in front of one another.   
  
"Helori?" Sarah whispered. "What's wrong? You look like you've just had a nightmare..."  
  
"Oh, Your Majesty..." Helori exclaimed in between heavy puffs of air, "...the Seelie Court...has sent a messenger!"  
  
"What is this regarding, Helori?" Jareth said impatiently, his thoughts now running wild.  
  
"I do not believe it, Your Majesty! It is being heard everywhere! Adultery!? I simply can not believe--"  
  
"Adultery?" Sarah interrupted, looking at Jareth with both fear and shock.  
  
"Adultery..." Jareth whispered to himself, letting go of Sarah's hand. Then, he automatically remembered Phaedra's last words to him. 'Adultery against treason.'   
  
"The messenger has just departed and he left this, Your Majesty!" Helori squeaked, handing Jareth an envelope with the official Seelie Court seal on the front. Jareth quickly snatched the envelope from Helori as Sarah watched, still trying to make sense of what she had just heard. The little goblin woman jumped in fright, then scurried off as Jareth tore through the seal and revealed the document inside. Sarah watched his facial expression grow cold and hard as he read each line.   
  
"Jareth?" Sarah said, grabbing his arm gently. "You...haven't..." Jareth looked at Sarah with icy eyes.  
  
"Yes, Sarah. According to Lady Phaedra L'Cathasaigh, I have. It appears she has reached the Seelie Court before us. The court wishes our audience immediately..." Jareth pursed his lips together as if in deep thought. Sarah simply backed away from him until she hit a wall, then her body slowly sank to the floor.  
  
"What are we going to do, Jareth?" she whispered softly, covering her face with her hands. Jareth looked over at her, slumped against the wall.  
  
"We are going to fight this, Sarah. That is what we are going do. I had a feeling Phaedra would do something this sneaky, and I should have acted faster than she did. Since this is a charge of adultry, then that means that Saerin is probably aware of his unborn child. That will make our case extremely difficult to present." Jareth laughed slightly to himself, as if he had hundreds of other negatives running through his mind. "I can only hope that this entire situation is only half as difficult as I expect it to be." He sighed, then walked over to where Sarah was still sitting against the wall. He kneeled down in front of her, and she removed her hands from her face so that they were looking directly at one another. "You should make yourself presentable, and I will do the same. The Seelie Court is expecting us, and we do not have time on our side at the moment. The longer we take, the worse our situation will become." Sarah nodded slowly, then Jareth stood, and helped her to her feet. As they both went their separate ways to doctor up their appearances, they couldn't help but wonder if they really stood a chance at all.

* * *

* * *

Precisely an hour later, Jareth and Sarah both stood outside of the same two gigantic doors that Jareth had passed through to request Sarah's status change. He was giving Sarah a rundown on how to act and speak when in the presence of the Seelie Court. That they did not allow back talk, outbursts, or outrages of any kind. She was strictly to speak only when spoken to.  
  
"I-I don't know if I can--"  
  
"You have to, Sarah. It is the only way we can come back out of that room together." Sarah nodded, and inhaled deeply. Jareth placed his hand on the small of her back and they began walking toward the two looming doors ahead. Sarah exhaled finally, jumping slightly as the doors creaked open before them.  
  
"Jareth Laoire D'Airdsgainne, and Countess Sarah Williams, we have been expecting you..." came a loud voice that Sarah heard as having many feelings mixed within it. She looked over at Jareth as his complete name was spoken, never having heard or known any more than just 'Jareth.' Then, as she began to look around the room, she noticed not only Phaedra, but Saerin as well. The both of them were standing side by side, a few feet away from the gigantic podium that held the Seelie Court's members and advisors. They did not look back, but kept their attention ahead of them. As Jareth and Sarah finally came to a stop on the opposite side of the room from Phaedra and Saerin, they both went down on one knee before the podium. Then, a second voice came as they both waited.  
  
"You may rise, Jareth Laoire D'Airdsgainne. I do hope you understand why you have been summoned?"   
  
"I do, Your Grace," Jareth replied, rising slowly.   
  
"You may rise, Countess Sarah Williams. Do you understand why you have been summoned?"  
  
"I-I do, Your Grace," she replied, following Jareth's actions as she rose to her feet. Finally, she was able to see whom was speaking as she lifted her head to face the voice.   
  
"I sincerely hope, not only on my part, but for all of you, that these allegations are, in fact, false. Lady Phaedra L'Cathasaigh, and Lord Saerin Dálaigh, have come to the Seelie Court claiming that Jareth Laoire D'Airdsgainne, and Countess Sarah Williams have engaged in an act of adultery. I see no reason to believe these claims without substantial proof. The four of you have been quite upstanding members of the Royal Court for many years. But, until now, I have never heard of such distasteful remarks. Especially when they are made against anyone with ranks as high as yours." As Sarah studied the looks of the elders above her, she noticed that most of them looked quite similar. They each had long hair, either turning gray or completely gray. The thin skin around their eyes had creases from the many years they apparently spent going over documents, and in general just looking all over the place. They each wore beautiful white robes, with bright red sashes which came over their shoulders, but disappeared behind the podium. Each member's sash bore a different embroidered golden symbol which Sarah understood as markings of each member's rank, and symbols of the Seelie Court. Sarah was snapped back to reality when a third member of the court spoke.  
  
"Lady Phaedra L'Cathasaigh. You may come forth and state your claim," the third elder said, motioning with his hand for Phaedra to move forward. As Phaedra did as she was asked, she curtsied slightly, and gradually looked toward Jareth and Sarah. She grinned evilly before turning back to face the elders.  
  
"Your Grace, I discovered this note in my chambers before I had the chance of retiring to bed last night." She held a piece of paper up before the elders, letting each of them see that it was not blank. Then, as they nodded for her to go on, she began to read the note. "Lady Phaedra, I have written this letter in hopes of revealing some very helpful news. It appears, from what I have gathered while being out and about, that His Majesty, Jareth the Goblin King, is having intimate relations with Countess Sarah Williams. Mind you, she is with child. Although, not His Majesty's child. This unborn babe belongs to none other than Lord Saerin Dálaigh. I do believe you will find this quite informative, as it seems that both His Majesty and the Countess are engaging in adultery. This would not be so if she were not with Lord Saerin's child, but being that as it may, this will force serious punishment onto the both of them if these words ever reach the eyes and ears of the public. I should end this letter here, for I believe I have fulfilled my purpose. I bid you good day Lady Phaedra. Please do not attempt to find out who I am, for you should never bite the hand that feeds you. Signed, a concerned friend." When Phaedra was done reading, Sarah's face had gone ghostly white. She felt sick to her stomach, and if it weren't for Jareth's hand tightly squeezing hers to keep her standing, she would have fallen to the floor. Jareth did nothing but glare in Phaedra's direction as she curtsied once more, then retook her place next to Saerin. Then, as the elders cleared their throats, their eyes shifted from Phaedra, to Jareth.  
  
"Do you have any rebuttals, Jareth Laoire D'Airdsgainne?"  
  
"I do, Your Grace," Jareth said through clenched teeth. He stepped forward, then bowed. The first elder waved his hand for Jareth to continue, then Jareth pulled himself upright and began to speak. "This note was beyond my knowledge, as was the Countess's pregnancy. She did not make me aware of it until after I had returned from signing treaties with the elf kingdom. I also did not have any know--"  
  
"That is a direct lie, Your Grace!" Phaedra blurted out, catching the attention of everyone in the room. Phaedra, then realizing her error, dropped down to one knee and made her apologies for interrupting and insisted that Jareth go on. Saerin yanked Phaedra to her feet, quietly berating her for her stupidity, while Jareth continued.  
  
"I did not have knowledge of Countess Sarah's relationship with Lord Saerin. Although, regarding their relationship, Sarah has informed me that it was not mutual. Lord Saerin had forced himself upon her, thus, impregnating her. Whether or not Lord Saerin himself knew of his unborn child, or whether anyone had known about the child, is irrelevant. The fact that Lord Saerin had, indeed, forced himself upon my servant against her will, is grounds enough for further investigation on my behalf. I will not deny that I have had intimate relations with the Countess, in fact, I am freely admitting to it. But, the only reason I ever engaged in any sort of relationship with this woman, is because I planned to marry her. Not only is Lord Saerin guilty of adultery himself, but he is guilty of conspiring with Lady Phaedra to commit treason!" Jareth was now looking directly at Phaedra and Saerin, anger and disgust burning in his eyes. Sarah's heart was pounding in her ears. Phaedra, as well as Saerin, both stood frozen as they looked back at Jareth.  
  
"Countess Sarah Williams, do you have any rebuttals?" Sarah looked at Jareth, but he was still busy staring Phaedra and Saerin down. She bit the inside of her mouth, nodded, and stepped forward. She curtsied, then stood up straight, and began her speech.  
  
"Your Grace, I..." she looked down at the floor momentarily, then back toward the elders. "I did not know of my pregnancy. I was taken against my will by Lord Saerin, and he took advantage of my body without my consent to do so. When His Majesty and I continued having intimate relations, I still did not know of the pregnancy until after we had become intimate for the first time after his return. Lady Phaedra, had apparently conspired with Lord Saerin in setting up the scheduled time for my rape." Sarah looked away from the council, and turned her gaze toward Jareth. "I am in the same position in admitting my love for this man. We did plan to marry, and this was planned long before Saerin and I..." she sighed, looking away from Jareth and back toward the elders. "Jareth and I had a fairly steady relationship, be it emotional, intimate, however you can imagine it. Saerin and I had no plans to be more than friends. But something snapped inside of him, I suppose it was jealousy, and he took that feeling and used it against both me and Jareth." When Sarah had finished speaking, she curtsied once more, then reclaimed her place next to Jareth. Sarah felt a few tears slip down her cheeks as Jareth's hand closed around hers.   
  
"Lord Saerin Dálaigh. You may now state your claim." At that moment, Saerin silently cracked his knuckles and stepped forward with a bow. Then, as if he knew that he had been signaled by the elders, he spoke.  
  
"Your Grace, I was also unaware of certain elements in this story. I was in no way informed of the Countess Sarah's relationship with His Majesty. As a matter of fact, when I did question the Countess that night about her relations with him, she denied it. She then proceeded to make her advances on me, until I finally confessed my feelings toward her. I was interested in courting her from day one, Your Grace. She had expressed to me her fear of His Majesty's tyranny over her, and how she longed to be free of it." The moment Saerin began speaking, Sarah's heart sank to the very pit of her stomach. She knew from the first word he spoke, he was lying through his teeth. Jareth could do nothing but clench his jaw shut and squeeze Sarah's hand as if to reassure her that everything would be fine. "The Countess and I had an intimate relationship of mutual standings, Your Grace. As for treason, I have not been aware of any acts of treason on my part. I have been spending the past several months engaged in either paperwork or legal activities while assisting King Braedon in his duties. I have only recently come into knowledge of my unborn child, and I am ready to submit myself to that child and be responsible for my actions. I do not regret my relationship with the Countess Sarah, although I do regret allowing Jareth to continue controlling her for as long he has. I wish only the best for the Countess, and I see no further reason why she should remain in the care of a man who treats her so cruelly. I wish to motion further that these claims of 'rape,'" Saerin said angrily through tightly clenched teeth, looking from the elders, to Sarah, then back to the elders. "These claims are false. I have shown neither the Countess, nor His Majesty, any reason in which to force myself upon another woman if she does not accept me. I believe that is how terrified the Countess Sarah truly is of His Majesty, that she would see it fit to lie and deny everything that has actually happened. Between all of us." When Saerin was finished speaking, Sarah had literally lost the feeling in her legs, she wanted to fall to the floor and cry until she was so empty she couldn't cry anymore. Why was this happening to her? Why Jareth? Why couldn't they have acted faster? As Saerin bowed, and stepped backward next to Phaedra, the council looked each party over.  
  
"This will be very difficult. Each one of you has their own account of what has happened, but there has been no proof provided," said the third elder, as his other comrades nodded in agreement. "Lady Phaedra L'Cathasaigh," said the first elder, speaking up as he cleared his throat and smoothed his beard. "Do you have proof to support your claim that Countess Sarah Williams is indeed carrying Lord Saerin Dálaigh's unborn child?"  
  
"I do, Your Grace. If you would be so kind, Your Grace, to call upon the Seelie Court's honorable physician, he will inform you himself..." Phaedra said coyly as she bowed quickly, then straightened herself once more. The elders talked amongst themselves for a moment, they all nodded together in what appeared to be agreement on something, then the third elder made his leave from the room. A few minutes later, the elder returned with the Seelie Court's physician waddling behind. Sarah's eyes grew wide as she inched closer to Jareth, as if he could protect her. She whispered as quietly as she possibly could, trying to delay the moment.  
  
"Jareth...he can't...they'll all know it's true..."  
  
"Sarah...you can not go against royal authority," Jareth whispered back. Then he released her hand as the elder motioned for Sarah to come forward. Sarah didn't want to go, but Jareth was definitely right. If she went against the authority before her now, she would most likely be punished for being uncooperative. Sarah clasped her now clammy hands in front of her, and walked slowly toward both the elder and the physician. She stopped just short of a few inches from the both of them, and the physician began looking her over. Sarah noticed that the physician was not a goblin at all. He was more like Jareth in physical appearance and stature, only he retained the age of a much older fae. His hair was black, but his work was definitely evident in the wrinkles and occasional creases across his face. His eyes and expression seemed gentle, almost as if he did not want to reveal the truth himself.  
  
"Káthaél, tell us who the child belongs to," the elder said quietly, holding his hand out toward Sarah as if she were the supreme target for a firing squad.  
  
"Yes, Your Grace," Káthaél nodded. Then Káthaél stepped forward, and Sarah hesitantly let her hands fall to her side as she looked away. Káthaél put his right hand over Sarah's stomach, and Sarah closed her eyes. Káthaél stood there for no more than a minute, then removed his hand and turned to face the elder.  
  
"It is indeed Lord Saerin Dálaigh's child, Your Grace. There is no doubt about that."   
  
"Thank you, Káthaél," the third elder sighed, shaking his head. As Káthaél bowed, the elders dismissed him, and the physician promptly left the room. Sarah remained where she was, scared to move. Jareth wanted so much to prove that Saerin had really taken Sarah against her will, but he had no proof of that.   
  
"Jareth Laoire D'Airdsgainne," the second elder spoke up, sounding quite disappointed. "Lady Phaedra L'Cathasaigh's claim has been proven. Do you have any logical proof of your claim?" Jareth's hands tightened into fists at his side. He knew the time would come when he would have to prove his claim, but he was hoping it wouldn't come crashing down on him with a completely hopeless feeling. He had no proof. He knew he had no proof. He could have mentioned Saerin's friend, Lord Caolán D'Harleigh. But, the poor man had been imprisoned with the help of both Saerin and King Braedon. He also knew that Sarah could not provide any proof of her claims against Saerin. Jareth had to say something before the elders became disoriented.  
  
"I...I regret that I do not, Your Grace..." Jareth said, just loud enough for the elders to hear. The third elder then motioned for Sarah to return to her place, as he returned to the top of the podium. Sarah did as she was told immediately, already feeling the pangs of failure. She walked slowly back to Jareth's side, her hands now clasped so tightly in front of her, her skin was turning a bright red despite its former pallid color. The second elder then nodded, and turned his eyes to Sarah.  
  
"Countess Sarah Williams, do you have any proof as to the truth of your claim?" At that moment, Sarah wanted to cry out that she did have proof. There were several bruises on her body when Saerin was through with her, but she knew those bruises had long since healed. She knew that if this situation happened in her world, there would be several kinds of proof. Her world used modern methods to find the answers unattainable without technology. This thought upset her even more, as she let her head slowly move back and forth.  
  
"I am afraid I do not, Your Grace." The elder nodded, then turned finally, to Saerin.   
  
"Lord Saerin Dálaigh. Before we make our final decision, do you have any proof of what you claim?" Saerin mentally grinned, realizing that he needed no proof, for Phaedra's proof was more than enough to win him at least control over Sarah. He shook his head briefly, tilting his head to the side as if to dismiss them so that they could talk amongst themselves.  
  
"I do apologize, Your Grace, but I do not."  
  
"So be it. As of now, all defending arguments and or rebuttals have been closed. Please excuse us while we retire to our chambers, and therein we will make our final decision on the outcome of this matter." Then, the elders gracefully filed out of the room, one by one, leaving the plaintiffs and the defendants alone together. The four of them sat there for a little over an hour without saying a word to one another. Then, Phaedra nonchalantly turned her attention to the both of them.  
  
"I warned you Jareth...never to underestimate me. It is a real pity it had to come down to this..." she grinned. "And you poor Countess! You just may lose your title if Lord Saerin here does not find it necessary to jump in and save you at the last minute because he truly loves you so much!" She then turned to Saerin, and the both of them shared their own little fit of enjoyment in Phaedra's comment. Sarah's legs finally gave out on her, but Jareth grabbed her arm before she could fall.  
  
"Sarah..." he whispered, gently keeping his grip on Sarah's arm. "This is not over yet..." She looked at him with liquid doubt swirling in her eyes. "Do not show this kind of weakness to the Seelie Court. It is not a good idea." Sarah nodded very slowly, willing her legs to plant themselves beneath her body and support her own weight. She kept a firm grasp on Jareth's arm to steady herself further, but she didn't know how much longer she could keep it up.   
  
She was slowly losing faith, minute by minute. She didn't expect to win, but somewhere deep inside of her, she refused to give up. There was still that little bit of hope she had left. Whatever the elders would decide, that was what would come to pass. Then there would be nothing she, or Jareth, could do about it. Sarah leaned against Jareth's shoulder, closing her eyes. Saerin glanced over toward Jareth and Sarah, scoffed, then looked back at Phaedra as she was playing with her hair. Sarah felt so safe with Jareth, and at that moment, she almost felt as if nothing could touch her. Then, Sarah abruptly jumped as she heard a door slam. She forced her eyes to refocus on the three moving figures at her left. The Seelie Court council had returned. They had spent nearly 2 hours debating. Jareth forced Sarah to stand straight, then he stepped away from her slightly. The four of them bowed as the elders reclaimed their seats behind the large podium. The three elders cleared their throats as a signal for them to rise and stay quiet. The first elder then began his speech.  
  
"Based upon the claims, evidence, and proof that we have been given here today, we have finally made our decision." The elder then looked toward Jareth. "Jareth Laoire D'Airdsgainne, there is no proof in which to conlcude that you have been cruel to the Countess Sarah Williams. As well, there is no evidence in which to support the Countess's claim that Lord Saerin Dálaigh had force himself upon her. There is also no evidence to support the claim of either party engaging in treason. All that we have heard from everyone here today, except Lady Phaedra L'Cathasaigh," the elder motioned toward Phaedra as if his words were not enough. "It has all been here say. Jareth Laoire D'Airdsgainne, you may return to your kingdom, and go about your duties as normal. We understand, and therefore let it pass, that you were unaware of the Countess's pregnancy. Although, we do hope in the future, that you do not engage in this sort of activity again, or we may be forced to lay down harsh punishment." Jareth nodded, bowed, and then the elder turned his attention to Saerin. "As for you Lord Saerin Dálaigh, you proposed to take charge of your unborn child?" Saerin then went down on one knee.  
  
"Yes, Your Grace. I have every intention of upholding my responsibilities." Sarah's body began to feel terribly weak. She knew what was coming, and she knew she wasn't going to be able to handle it when the final judgement was given. She felt her legs shake, and she threw out her arm to grab Jareth's in order to keep herself from falling. She closed her eyes, wet with tears that she had not even felt due to the numbness of her skin. The elder nodded, then proceeded.   
  
"Then, according to the Seelie Court's bylaws of marriage, we have decided that it is only fitting--foremost for the sake of the unborn child--that the two parents are joined. As you all should know, love does not serve such a high regard as a secure future and or status At least, and especially when a marriage is being arranged." Jareth began to feel Sarah's weight more and more as she kept leaning on him for support. He was already aware of her future, but he was trying desperately not to show that awareness to Sarah. "Lord Saerin Dálaigh and the Countess Sarah Williams will wed. This is not strictly in order to retain a secure future for their child, but for their own status in the Royal Court. Lady Phaedra L'Cathasaigh..."   
  
Suddenly, the elder's words became muffled as Sarah's vision went black, and her body finally collapsed to the floor.

* * *

* * *

When Sarah finally awoke, she was terrified to realize that she was not in Jareth's castle. She sat up quickly, looking around a strange new room she had never seen before. But all too soon, her memories came rushing back to her. The trial. She fainted just after she had heard Saerin's sentence. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth as she gasped in horror. Was she in Saerin's castle? No, it couldn't be. Not this soon. She noticed that none of her belongings were in the room with her. She felt her body begin to shake. Then, she slowly pushed herself out of the small and very unfamiliar bed she had been sleeping in. She noticed that she was now wearing only a very thin nightgown, and her feet were bare. Who had dressed her? Saerin? Or one of his maids if he had any? She stood on the cold stone floor, staring around the room. It felt so cold and lifeless. She didn't want to be there, and she wished that she were back in Jareth's castle where she was safe. She wanted to see Jareth more than ever at that moment, as she felt her heart truly breaking. As she continued to look around the room, she noticed that the walls were completely bare. The only window she saw was one that was so high above the bed, it seemed pointless that it was there at all. Her bed was made of what seemed to be very thick, but brittle wood. The legs of the bed were splintered, as was the top of the headboard. Although, the coverings and pillows were very beautiful. They were of a dark forest green silk, and were very soft to the touch. Other than the bed and one window, she saw nothing else in the room. Not even a small table in which to place a book, or a small vase of flowers. The room was more or less barren. Just as she was about to walk toward the door, she heard a light knock.   
  
"Lady Sarah?" came Saerin's voice from outside. She really was in Saerin's castle. Immediate terror struck her entire body as she stood frozen and unable to speak. Sheer reality hit her as she realized that he could now do to her whatever he wanted to. Then, as if Sarah had already asked him to come in, the door flew open. Sarah covered herself as if she were completely naked and backed up toward the bed.  
  
"Saerin...please go away...don't--"  
  
"I suppose you have already forgotten where you are, my dear? Well, let me refresh your memory. Jareth has been sent back to his own castle, Phaedra has been sent back to her mother, and...well...you know what has happened to you and I." Saerin laughed deeply, stepping into her room and closing the door behind him. "You are mine, Sarah. You no longer belong to your beloved Goblin King. What is even better, I no longer have to listen to him say that you belong to him! Because it is no longer true, my darling Sarah Williams." He then walked over to where she stood next to the bed. Sarah quickly crawled onto the bed and backed herself up against the headboard.  
  
"You have what you want, Saerin...don't torture me anymore...please..." she pleaded, pulling her knees to her chest. Saerin stared at her for a few moments. Sarah felt as if he were stabbing her over and over with a shard of glass. Then, he abruptly reached over and grabbed Sarah's arm tightly. Sarah cried out as she was ripped from the bed. Saerin twisted her arm behind her back, forcing her to bend backward slightly as she winced in pain. Then he spun her around so that her back was against his chest.  
  
"I will only tell you this once, Sarah. Never disobey me. You should know by now that if I want something, I shall take it." He grinned, then let his free hand slide down to rest against her hip.   
  
"Saerin...just leave me alone..." she whispered, clenching her teeth. He bent her arm a little further behind her back, and she gasped as she couldn't help but arch her back against him in pain. She felt his fingers grabbing her gown, slowly inching it up to reveal her bare legs. She made a tiny sound as she felt his hand slip in between her legs and roughly caress her inner thigh. Sarah's anger toward Saerin had built up so much, she was surprised at her own actions when she used her free arm to elbow him directly in the stomach. "I told you just to leave me alone!" she screamed, as he suddenly let her go. She ran to the other side of the bed and stood behind it, as if it were going to protect her. Saerin's hand covered his stomach as he kneeled over momentarily to catch his breath.  
  
"You...you really are very good...Sarah..." he said in between breaths. "That is twice...you have...caught me off guard...I congratulate you..." he laughed huskily through his breathing. Then, as if Sarah had not even harmed him, he grabbed one of the bed posts and pulled the bed out of his way. Sarah's eyes widened as he arrogantly crossed the distance between them, and grabbed her by the hair.  
  
"Aahh!! Sae--"  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled, turning her around as his fist tightened within her hair. He grabbed her arm with his free hand and forced her against the icy stone wall. "I meant what I said when I asked you never to disobey me. If you do not want to be tortured, do as you are told. I never wanted any of this for you Sarah, but you brought it upon yourself." He shoved her harder against the wall as she felt his body press against hers. She cried out when she felt him harden against her back. The more he twisted her arm, the more it began to throb. She had to obey him, at least until he finally left her alone. She blinked back tears as she felt his hand leave her hair and begin clearing it away from her neck. As Saerin twisted her hair and pushed it over her shoulder, the right side of her neck was then exposed.   
  
"Stop..." she whispered, but he didn't listen to her. She tightly closed her eyes as she felt his hot lips touch the sensitive skin of her neck. He ran his mouth over her shoulder, then returned to her neck. She felt his breath against her skin, but she blocked off all feeling and emotion she would have felt if she were with Jareth. Suddenly, he released her arm and turned her around to face him.   
  
"Why is it so impossible for you to fall in love with me, Sarah?" he asked, bringing his hands up to rest softly against either side of her face. As Sarah began to answer, Saerin's mouth covered hers hungrily. Once again, he forced her to kiss him back or she would not be able to breath. Sarah's eyes remained open the entire time. For she felt nothing for this man that was now taking advantage of her once again, against her will. Sarah was finally able to turn her head to the side and break their kiss.  
  
"You honestly want to know why I can _never_ love you, Saerin?" Sarah said, turning back to face him with dark eyes that mirrored hatred.   
  
"I asked you, did I not?" Saerin said, as if he were now being serious with her.  
  
"Because I detest you, Saerin. I detest everything you are. You ruined me, and you ruined Jareth. All because you wanted what you couldn't have. You decided to do the worst thing possible to get what you wanted. Although, now you think you have what you want, you don't really have it do you? I can never love you. Not after what you've done to me. So you can do whatever you want to me, rape me, beat me, keep me away from Jareth, or the rest of the Underworld for all I care...but that will never make me love you. Love isn't something you can force someone to feel. It has to come naturally and without persuasion. You, Saerin, threw your chance away to even have my friendship. I love Jareth. Plain and simple. That is definitely something you can never take away from me. So, my lord, I have ans--" Sarah was interrupted as Saerin's hand came in contact with the side of her face so hard, it knocked her to the ground. She managed to pull herself to her hands and knees, blood slowly seeping from the corner of her mouth.  
  
"I just may take you up on all four of those offers, Sarah. But right at this moment, I must do what I came here to do in the first place..." he said angrily. Then he pulled his foot back, then forward with all the power he had. The entire top of Saerin's boot met with Sarah's stomach at full force. Sarah's hands grabbed her stomach, and then she keeled over as the wind was knocked completely out of her. Saerin knelt down beside her as she lay there on the floor gasping for air, her body tense and in agonizing pain. He lightly brushed the hair from her face, then gently caressed her cheek, now cold and covered in a thin layer of perspiration. Sarah's breathing gradually went from harsh and raspy, to a labored sigh. "I have a new rule, my dear," he whispered, still caressing her face, "you will always tell me what I want to hear. Not what you want to say, or what others expect you to say. If you do not obey that rule, well...you may see yourself in this exact same position again." Then he chuckled to himself, and finally pulled himself to a stand. Sarah's eyes followed him as he slowly walked to the door. "Oh yes," he said turning back to face her, "I will be back soon to fetch you. It appears that Jareth's father wishes my audience to help him with some legal documents." He laughed, then continued. "It has to do with Lord Caolán D'Harleigh--or should I say the lowly D'Harleigh's imprisonment! My best friend...locked away and taking all the blame for the both of us..." he laughed to himself for a moment, then revived his serious tone of voice. "I expect you to be ready when I return. If you are not, well, let us just say that you do not want to disappoint me." And with that, he finally turned and left the room.   
  
Sarah listened as the door clicked shut. Then, as if she had been waiting a lifetime, she let her body go limp. She closed her eyes, and tried as hard as she could to pace her own breathing, all the while slipping into a daze that freed her from reality. She licked the corner of her mouth, tasting the metallic flavor of her own blood, then she scoffed at herself for being so stupid as to match wits with Saerin. She then began to literally haul her body up so that she was back on her hands and knees. It took her nearly fifteen minutes to steady her breathing so that she was able to finally stand up straight. Her hands still against her stomach, which was still in enormous amounts of pain, she took small steps toward the bed. When she reached the bed, which was now in the middle of the room, she let herself fall backwards onto it. As she lie there, letting her mind and body regroup themselves, she wondered if her life was finally over.


End file.
